Percy Jackson: A New Life
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: Percy Jackson is a shy boy while his sister Aphrodite Jackson is the popular girl at Greek High.When Percy and his father Poseidon are betrayed by two people they love the most they leave their old lives for a new one. Three years later, Percy and Poseidon's past catch up to them. How will Sally and Aphrodite Jackson react knowing that they are cut from Percy and Poseidon's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is going to be a Percy Jackson AU fanfiction! I am still deciding on the pairings but I'm somewhere between Percy/Artemis, Percy/Calypso, and Percy/Zoe if I don't decide by probably Chapter 2 or 3 I will put a poll up for who to pair Percy up with! Anyway enough talking and feel free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does, I only own the OC'S**

 **Percy POV**

As me and my dad sat on the plane both lost in our thoughts I let my thoughts wander and I curse myself for this as every time I let my thoughts wander I end up going into a terrible flashback. I felt my phone ringing and I took it out to see it was my whor- sorry my _mother, Sally Jackson._ I grimace in disgust as I think about her and end the call as that is the 33rd time she has called me within 3 hours, as I lay back my head not even a minute later I receive a phone call from my _lovely sister, Aphrodite Jackson_ I would try to ignore it but she would just call me back and not leave me alone until I listen to her _plead for forgiveness and say she's sorry and me being a idiot will believe my older sister as she was always there for me as a child since I could never take care of myself but not even a day later she will go back to her bitchy attitude that I dislike so much._ "Dad?" I said softly, knowing that my dad is having it worst than me, as I looked into his broken sea green eyes that look like they lost their mirth and happiness and I instantly knew that he was thinking what happened not even an hour ago. "Dad!" I said as I shook him roughly and snapped him out of his broken state as he looked at me with dull, lifeless eyes.

"Yes, Percy?" He asked trying very hard not to break into tears since he knows that I am also suffering from the same thing he is but his is on a whole different level than mine but I'm also pretty close to him too. I just raised my cell phone and showed him who is calling me, he looked confused until he saw who it was and I saw his eyes change from lifeless to full of anger and hate in mere seconds but also beneath that anger is pure pain. Maybe other people can't read my dad's emotions but me and my dad can read each other and other people like a book, it's our little inside joke whenever people try to hide things from us and we act like we don't know what they are talking about but we really know and use it as blackmail.

"I'm going to take this in the bathroom alright?" I said as he nodded and also gave me his phone, I looked at him confused but he didn't look back at me just out the window staring at the birds passing by. I got up only to run into the service lady and knock plates of food off of the counter and making a mess "Oh shoot, I'm so sorry ma'am." I said as I quickly picked up all of plates and silverware and put it on the counter and quickly surveyed the counter for napkins and found some as I grabbed them and quickly picked up all of the food that I spilled on the floor and put it in the trash can. When I finished, I looked up to see the service woman looking at me in shock "Ma'am, are you okay?" I must have snapped her out of her dazed state because she nodded and extended her hand out which I gratefully accepted and turned around to head to the bathroom until she stopped me. "How did you move that fast?" She asked with a slightly impressed tone in her voice, I looked at her confused until she spoke again, "I mean when you picked up all of the silverware and food, as I went to help you, I saw that you were already done. I've never seen someone move so quickly, where are you headed?" she asked curiously.

I hesitated ' _should I tell her where we are headed'_ I looked over at my dad to see him nodding his head so I took that as permission to speak "Me and my dad are heading to New Rome High School about 37 hours from Greek High School, we decided to take a plane as we left our car at the airport and just jumped on at the last minute." I said telling her the truth, she nodded showing she understood till she asked the question that I dreaded she would ask. "How about your mother or any brothers or sisters?" She said as I flinched "Are they on the plane or are they already at New Rome High?" she asked curiously as I looked at my dad for an answer. We had one of those conversations that people always says creeps them out as we show no emotion when we communicate with our eyes, about a couple minutes later I spoke "No, my mother had an affair with my English teacher and my sister is popular at Greek High but yet she stood by as I was abused and beaten by her _friends."_ I spat out the word friends like it was venom on my tongue. "And two of my best friends who I admit had a crush on accused me of being jealous of their boyfriends and broke off our friendship saying that I was a worthless friend." I stated void of emotion while everyone on the plane looked at me and my father sympathy in their eyes.

The service woman looked disgusted as did everyone else on the plane. As I turned around she spoke once more "Well I can assure you Percy that you and your father Poseidon will find happiness while your mother Sally and your sister Aphrodite will find nothing but pain,remorse, and guilt." she said seriously shocking me and my father. "How do you know who we are?" I questioned kind of suspicious and scared, "Everybody knows of the famous Jackson family, Percy." she said while smiling slightly "Not surprised there." I muttered under my breath until I realized that she sounded so sure of herself and completely positive that Sally and Aphrodite will suffer and feel the pain that we felt. "What makes you so positive that they will feel our pain?" I asked curiously, causing her to smile at me showing off pearly white teeth, "My name is Ananke, Percy." "Like the Primordial of Fate and Destiny Ananke from Greek Mythology?" she nodded "That's the one, I'm am compared to her since I kind of have a gut feeling that something good or bad is going to happen to someone and most of the time I'm right." I raised an eyebrow at Ananke "Most of the time?" she just rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway Percy, I can tell if something bad or good is going to happen to someone and I am 100% positive that they will feel your pain." She said seriously as I nodded my head until I felt my phone ring again making me growl.

"You better take that phone call Percy, we will see each other again soon Percy Jackson. It was nice meeting you." "Likewise _Lady Ananke."_ I said as I went into a low bow and walked to the bathroom while hearing her chuckling and opened the door and locked it as I checked my cell phone to see I have _59_ missed calls from Aphrodite and got ready to call her back till she called _again._ "God, this girl is stubborn as hell." I muttered till I slowly and reluctantly press the answer button and put the phone to my ear "Hello?" "Oh thank God Percy, me and mom have been calling you and dad for nearly an hour, where are you guys? Mom has been worried sick and keeps muttering 'I'm sorry Poseidon' and 'Forgive me' constantly but every time I ask her why she keeps muttering that she bursts out in tears plus one time I heard her in the bathroom saying "Oh thank goodness I'm not pregnant." do you know what she meant by that? Are we having another brother or sister? If so-" "No Aphrodite, if she _was_ pregnant it would be a _half-_ brother or _half-_ sister." I said coldly already feeling sick to my stomach discussing this with someone I really don't want to talk to.

"What do you mean half-brother or half-sister? You make it sound as if she was cheat-" "SHE WAS! SHE was CHEATING on DAD with OUR ENGLISH TEACHER MR. BLOFIS!" "WHAT?! Percy that isn't possible, why would she cheat on dad with _Mr. Blofis._ That dude is a creeper plus what makes you think that she was cheating on dad?" "Hmm oh I don't know maybe because I WALKED IN ON DAD BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF MR. BLOFIS WHILE MOM WAS NO DOUBT NAKED UNDERNEATH THE SHEETS!" I said while breathing heavily, it was quiet until she spoke but a lot more quieter "Why weren't you at school? This was around 1 and we get out at 3:00 and mom came and picked me up at 2 and we have been calling you ever since. Also, why are your drawers mostly empty save for a few shirts and shorts?" "Wow you really are a idiot, Apollo was right. Most of my things are gone because me and dad don't plan on coming back home to people who don't want us." I said coldly "What do you mean you guys aren't coming back, we need you guys-" "No you don't need _us,_ you need dad's credit card so you can go buy more slutty outfits while you need me so I can help you with your homework even though I'm younger and you should be helping me since I'm dyslexic but yet I work and work to help you pass the semester tests while _I_ fail the semester tests while _you_ pass and I don't even get a 'Thank you Percy, for helping me pass my test', but what do I get in return?"

"I get abuse from your little pack of friends who hit me and even break some of my bones and when I tell you that they are abusing me you always say "Why are you so jealous Percy? Grow up." and the same goes for Annabeth and Artemis." I said as my voice cracked on two of my once best friends "Two people who I thought were my best friends thought that I was merely jealous of their boyfriends Orion and Luke who abused me the most and even carved the letters L for Luke and O for Orion because they wanted me to stay away from Annabeth and Artemis. Annabeth I steered clear of since I lost her as a friend in the sixth grade while I lost Artemis in the seventh grade. She even ignored her own brother Apollo, who tried everything he could to impress his sister but she just ignored him as she did to me even though we were all closer than siblings in the sixth through the seventh grade but then she moved up to popularity with _you_. And she thought that she was everything and you did too so don't even try to say you didn't because you did." I said as I heard her take a breath to say something.

"Percy..." I heard her say as her voice started cracking and I could tell she was about to burst into tears but I didn't care as she didn't care for me. "Percy, Annabeth and Artemis found out that you were beaten and abused and they are _so very sorry_ and they want to apologize to you so just let me give your-" "No." I snapped at her, I was just sick and tired of hearing all of this nonsense just so they can get on my good side and break through my walls and destroy me from the inside but not anymore. "I do not want anything from _Artemis,Annabeth,your little posse,Sally,Mr. Blofis,or you."_ I spat at her causing her to burst into tears and crying hysterically over the phone and trying to apologize to me but I just snapped at her this time for real "JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at her causing her to stop crying but I didn't stop yelling and I'm pretty sure everyone in the plane quieted down and was listening right now to our conversation but I'm pretty sure they were listening from the beginning.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOUR WORTHLESS APOLOGIES NONSTOP! I DON'T CARE FOR YOU,ARTEMIS,OR ANNABETH OR NONE OF YOU EXCEPT FOR APOLLO,THALIA,NICO,BIANCA,AND GROVER WHO WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO STAYED BY MY SIDE AND DAD'S FRIENDLY CO-WORKERS WHO STUCK WITH HIM WHEN EVERYONE MOCKED DAD AND SAID THAT SALLY WAS UGLY COMPARED TO OTHER WOMAN BUT HE DIDN'T CARE! AND I GOT INTO FIGHTS WITH OTHER PEOPLE TO DEFEND YOU WHENEVER THEY CALLED YOU A WHORE OR SLUT AND I'M THE YOUNGEST IT SHOULD BE _YOU HELPING ME_ BUT IT WASN'T! I HAD TO WORK MY ASS OFF TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR TESTS WHILE I'M THE ONE WHO IS DYSELXIC. YOU WEREN'T, I NEEDED THE HELP MORE THAN ANYBODY BUT I COULDN'T GET IT BECAUSE WE NEEDED THE MONEY TO BUY A TUTOR BUT COULDN'T BECAUSE I LET YOU HAVE THE MONEY FROM OUR SAVINGS!"

"So you,Artemis,Sally,and Annabeth can take your little apologies and give them to someone else because I don't want them. You all turned your back on me and told me that I need to grow up so now I'm telling you to grow up for I'm just another shy boy who does have braces and is a nerd." I said as I took deep breaths as she was sobbing hysterically trying to get me to listen "Besides, you said it yourself Aphrodite, in front of everyone in the whole lunch room "I shouldn't have been born, I'm an embarrassment to the Jackson family and I need to get out of your life and never come back." and I am. So congratulations ' _The embarrassment to the Jackson family is out of your life and is never coming back'_ but can you hold up your end of the bargain and stay out of _my life?"_ I said without feeling any remorse, all I felt was sick pleasure at hearing her pleading and begging for forgiveness. "So goodbye Aphrodite, may we never see each other _ever again."_ "Percy wait-" That was as far as she got before I hung up and blocked her and Sally on both my phone and my dad's phone.

As I looked in the mirror I saw the cuts and marks that I received from Luke and Orion as I closed my eyes and went into a flashback remembering everything that happened to me and my dad that all started this morning...

 _Flashback_

 _I looked in the mirror and my lanky self and saw all the minor cuts that I received from Luke and Orion nearly everyday and the letters L and O carved into my skin and saw that I am nothing like my sister as she was tall with kaleidoscope eyes while mine are sea green and she has all of my mom's traits while I have my mom's personality while I have my dad's looks. "Percy, Aphrodite! Hurry up you two are going to be late for school." I heard my mom say so I quickly brushed my teeth and put some clean clothes on and headed downstairs and grabbed an apple while I waited for Aphrodite as always._

 _"So son you and Aphrodite are taking your first semester tests correct?" my dad said while smiling at me, my dad is by no means a small man, he was a retired Navy SEAL and was a commander so he was pretty famous plus he had broad shoulders and muscles that aren't bulging but are somehow just right and is a expert in fighting in hand to hand combat with multiple people and he taught me some moves but not a lot as he tries to make money by being a business man in helping sea creatures and sea life and I must say he is doing a pretty darn good job at it. But my mom on the other hand is around 5'8 nowhere compared to my dads 6'2 but she has brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that change color while she is a amazing book writer._

 _Whenever people see me and Aphrodite together as brother and sister they look at us in shock. I know 'the famous girl at high school has everything while I am the loser who has braces, glasses, and is considered a nerd but I'm not, I only try very hard since I am dyslexic from my dad's side but Aphrodite doesn't have dyslexia she has my mother's traits while I have all my dad's traits. Ten minutes later Aphrodite comes downstairs wearing a slutty outfit, me and my dad grimace in disgust as she has been doing this since the seventh grade. "Aphrodite, why don't you go back upstairs and change into something that covers more of your woman parts." "Honey, it's fine we need to get them to school so they can eat breakfast and get ready for their tests." my mom said hurriedly as she got her car keys and was already heading to the door until dad stopped her. "They can eat breakfast from McDonald's as I will not have my daughter going to school in...that." he said with a tone that meant if you don't co-operate stuff will go bad for you in an instant._

 _Mom knew that tone so she nodded while Aphrodite stomped up the stairs until dad sat down dejectedly on the chair and put his face in his hands. I've only seen him like that whenever he failed to save something in the sea due to men capturing dolphins or other sea animals. Mom walked over to him and patted his shoulder "What am I doing wrong as a father? I know that I was gone for twelve years of both of your lives but when I came back I made a promise to make up those lost years and I have been doing great until last year when Aphrodite started to change. What am I doing wrong?"_

 _"You're doing nothing wrong Poseidon, she's just hitting her that peak that all kids in Middle School and High School and become aggressive and start to rebel a lot. Don't worry it will change soon." Mom said as I nodded in agreement "How come Percy doesn't do that and he is only a couple months behind Aphrodite yet he isn't going through his peak?" "Percy's different." Mom said while smiling at me "Percy, whose class are you testing in?" "Mr. Blofis" " I said scrunching up my nose in disgust as did my dad, but I swore that I saw my mom have some weird emotions flash through her eyes that confused me, desire...lust...and guilt flashed through her eyes but almost in an instant they were gone and replaced by her friendly smile._

 _Linebreak_

 _As me and Aphrodite entered the school building we headed to 's class and saw he wasn't there. 'Good, gives me more time' I thought as Aphrodite completely abandoned me and went to sit with the 'popular group' as I headed over to my group of friends who were Thalia Grace who has short spiky black hair with gothic clothes, Nico Di Angelo, who is a hyper 10 year old who is pale like his sister but both are really friendly like Thalia, Bianca Di Angelo who is a year younger than Thalia and Me who has silky black hair going to her lower back and is actually really pretty but she is shy and hides her face behind a green ball cap. My other friend Grover Underwood is the same age as me and Thalia who has a disorder in his legs removing any chance for him to walk plus he is really nervous and has zero fighting experience so everybody picks on him while I cause fights with them and then finally my best friend Apollo who is also my age whose sister is the beautiful Artemis, who was once my best friend but decided to break off our friendship because I was apparently 'jealous of Orion' who is a giant compared to me and picks on me nonstop and beats me along with Luke in the bathroom._

 _"Hey guys, what's up?" I said with a happy smile on my face but on the inside I was hurting because Artemis just glared at me as I walked past and Aphrodite just ignored me like I wasn't even there to help her study for the semester test that was coming up. "The sky, Perce." Apollo said while chuckling as he saw Artemis glaring at me until he glared back at her with a glare that was worse than Artemis and Artemis has some scary glares causing her to look away. "I don't know why she is acting like such a bitch to you these days." Apollo said while shaking his as if disappointed "She apparently thinks that I am jealous of Orion and broke off our friendship saying and I quote "I thought that we were friends and I thought you would be happy for me but I guess not." and whenever I tried to tell her that I am happy she slapped me and stormed off. Now she just glares at me and mocks me." I said sadly feeling tears forming in my eyes._

 _"Don't worry about her Perce, she will get it coming soon. Maybe not today or tomorrow but soon she will get what she had coming and will feel nothing but pain and regret for doing this to you." Apollo said seriously as everyone nodded in agreement, I smiled sadly at my true friends until the teacher came in and it wasn't Mr. Blofis it looked like a substitute "Hello everyone, my name is and I will be your teacher today as Mr. Blofis called in sick today." she said as everyone whispered excitedly while me and all my friends raised our eyebrows. "That's strange, he was feeling just fine yesterday." Nico said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Now I got that out of the way it is time to take your semester test." She said as she passed everyone a test sheet "These tests will be worth 25% of your grade, you may begin." she said as she sat down while everyone started I was having a hard time reading the letters._

 _Linebreak_

 _As the bell rang everyone left Orion shoving me into the desk roughly definitely opening up a wound that they created on Tuesday evening. "Mr. Orion, I will see you at lunch detention and after school so you can clean out all of the test booklets with erasers." Orion looked at her in shock as she glared at him as if daring him to complain so she can give him more assignments. "Yes, Greenfield." he said as he walked out till she spoke again "And I will see you again Monday for lunch and after school detention so you can scrape all the gum off all the tables." she said while giving him a sweet smile._

 _He stared at her in hate until he spoke through clenched teeth "Yes." he said as he stormed out of the hall shoving any poor student out of the way. "I don't know what Artemis see's in him. He is nothing but a arrogant and hot headed boy that she is always speaking about that she hates and here she is dating one." she said as she got out a first aid kit and walked over to me and guided me over to a spare seat and pulled up my shirt till I realized I still had scars from Luke and Orion "Wait don't-" I said panicked until she gasped in shock._

 _"Percy, who did this to you?" she whispered, I just pulled my shirt back down and stood up to walk out avoiding the terrible conservation that is bound to come up. As I got to the door she grabbed my wrist and didn't let go and spoke more sternly "Who did this to you?" "Luke Castellan and Orion." I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes and looked down as she let go of me and I heard her pick up her phone and call the principle and the police._

 _15 minutes later I'm sitting on a chair with Officer Miller and Officer Riley who are two of dad's military friends, Principle Stacy, and , looking at me in worry. I kept my face emotionless so Riley and Miller wouldn't read my expression. "Percy" Principle Stacy said slowly and softly "Ms. Greenfield called us here to say that you are being bullied, is this true?" "Bullied is an understatement." I muttered under my breath but Riley heard it "Bullied is an understatement? What do you mean little man?" he said using my nickname that he gave me 2 years ago when I first met him. "I was being more than bullied, I was being abused and beaten to a pulp and sometimes knocked unconscious until my friend Apollo finds me and takes me to the school nurse and I beg for her not to tell anyone and she agrees and let's me go home for the day." I said shocking everyone as I took deep breaths to control my breathing so I don't hyperventilate. "Who was doing this to you Percy?" Miller said softly while looking at me as I looked down and wouldn't speak until spoke for me "Luke Castellan son of May Castellan and Orion son of Oceanus." she said while I heard Riley and Miller growl while we all looked at them in shock._

 _"This is a serious offense, nearly killing a school student and knocking him unconscious." Riley said while shaking his head in disgust "Little man do you have any scars or marks on you from Luke and Orion that we can take photos of and send it to the judge?" Riley said as I looked at him with a questioning look "Judge?" he nodded "Percy, they nearly killed you, how long have they been doing this?" "Since the seventh grade." I whispered as they all recoiled in shock and hate "Yep, this is a serious offense since they have been doing this for a year and a half plus both boys have a criminal record." "They're only 14 how can they have a criminal record?" Principle Stacy said curiously. Riley and Miller shook their heads "Luke is 14 while Orion is 15 as he got held back twice times. So they can go to jail for this." Riley said as he looked at me in confusion "Why didn't you tell your dad about this?" I looked down "Because I knew if I told him he would kill Luke and Orion and go to prison for a lifetime as you both were Navy SEALS with him and know how he gets when someone he loves gets hurt." I said while looking at Riley and Miller as they both nodded._

 _"Percy can you take off your shirt so we can see where the scars and cuts are at?" Riley said as I nodded and took off my shirt and tossed it on the floor as they all looked at my scars and bruises in disgust as Riley and Miller both took pictures of every scar and bruise and nodded to me as I put my shirt on. "Miller call May Castellan and Oceanus and tell them to meet us at the City Hall in downtown Manhattan." Riley said as Miller nodded and called May Castellan and Oceanus as Riley turned to me. "Let's go Percy, we are going to talk to Judge O'Connor." he said as we started walking to his police car._

 _"Why are we going to see Judge O'Connor?" I asked curiously as he stopped and looked at me with cold brown eyes that looked almost black which kind of scared me "To see what we can do about Luke Castellan and Orion." he said as he got in the car._

 _Linebreak_

 _When we got to the City Hall I saw my dad standing there pacing back and forth while May and Oceanus were talking like normal people and trying to calm him down. I enjoy May and Oceanus as they are both really sweet people but their sons...not so much. "Thank you, everyone for coming here, I know that I probably took you out of an important meeting but this is important and concerns all three of your sons." Riley said causing all three of them to freeze and look at Riley until they noticed me as Poseidon breathed out a sigh of relief and May and Oceanus starting muttering 'no' over and over again as Riley headed inside with everyone in tow as my dad hugged me and I hugged back just as tightly and he led us inside to see Judge O'Connor already there._

 _"Riley, why did you call of us here?" he asked curiously "I am here to discuss Luke Castellan and Orion." as he said this Judge O'Connor sat up straighter and spoke in a clear voice "What did they do?" "These two boys have beaten Perseus Jackson since the sixth grade and have nearly killed him in the process multiple times while knocking him out in the process, breaking some bones, and leaving scars on Perseus Jackson and I have proof on the scars on Perseus Jackson." he said as he walked over to Judge O'Connor and showed him the photos and I saw as his face twisted into disgust and rage as he started taking deep breaths and gripping his armrest very tightly and he nodded to Riley as he walked over to May and Oceanus and showed them the pictures. May cried out in shock as Oceanus turned away disgusted. Then he showed my dad and watched as my dad turned to Oceanus and May with rage visible in his eyes but then softened as he turned away and punched the wall with all his might releasing all his anger and putting a massive hole in the wall._

 _"What do you think we should do?" Judge O'Connor said "Jail." Riley said emotionally and I was shocked to see Oceanus and May nodding their heads in agreement. "While I do not wish for my son to go to jail at such a young age but I know he has to pay for his crimes and his father would be seriously disappointed in him if he was here." She said sadly as Oceanus nodded in agreement "I knew that I shouldn't have spoiled him so much as now he has done a terrible thing. Yes he has done many bad things in the past but this is clearly unacceptable. This time me and my wife will not help him as he has dug himself a hole so deep that we can't pull him out of ." Oceanus said with guilt lacing in his words as he looked at me with ocean blue eyes. "It is decided Luke Castellan and Orion will both be sent to jail as soon as possible. How many years will they serve?" My dad said "I was thinking of putting Luke Castellan in jail for 3 years and Orion in jail for five years as he has done things worse than Luke." Judge O'Connor said as everyone nodded in agreement._

 _"When will we can go take them into custody?" Miller asked "What time is it?" I said confusing everyone " It's noon, why?" "It is time for lunch at school so you can do it there." I said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Percy do you want to go with me to lunch since it is my break time?" "Sorry dad but I want to go to school and watch the look of shock and guilt on their faces." I said as he nodded and we all went our separate ways until May and Oceanus stopped me "Percy, we are both severely sorry for what our sons did to you and want to give you something." he said as he pulled a necklace out of his pocket and gave it to me and handed me a envelop that felt like there was paper inside of it. I put the envelop in my back pocket and examined the necklace he gave me, it was a single gem on it but the gem was mixed with sea green and a ocean blue like my eyes and my dad's eyes and Oceanus mixed together witch looked really cool. "Thank you Oceanus as this is perfect for me." I said as I gave him a smile and as May spoke up "I also put part of my gift in the envelop and here." she said as she gave me a piece of paper, I looked at her confused till she spoke "This is the secret recipe to my cookies that I make that everyone loves, I hope you enjoy it." she said shyly as I thanked her and got in the car and headed back to school._

 _Linebreak_

 _As me and Riley got out of the car we walked inside to see Orion and Luke waiting for me but when they saw Riley they both turned and headed to the lunch room. "Was that them?" Riley said as May and Oceanus pulled up and got out of their cars. "Yes, that was them." I said as we headed to the lunch room till I stopped and looked at Riley in confusion "Why are you still here, I thought you were heading to the office?" "No little man, I was told by Miller to watch over you until we take Luke and Orion into custody." he said while smiling at me as I smiled back at him and walked into the lunch room as I saw Luke and Orion trying to hide behind Annabeth and Artemis while everyone else was looking at me in shock but I just headed to my table and saw all my friends all sitting there with Riley in tow as he glared at Luke and Orion._

 _"Everyone can continue what you were doing just ignore me." Riley said as he continued staring at Luke and Orion with a piercing gaze causing them to squirm and feel uncomfortable causing Artemis and Annabeth to ask them if they were okay. I felt my heart shatter into pieces only to be replaced by anger but I pushed it down and headed over to my friends while they all glared at Artemis and Annabeth as I sat down and ate my lunch that Riley got for me and sat beside me and started talking to my friends like they are old buddies and he isn't a former Navy SEAL who is now a cop who has a weapon on his waist._

 _About 15 minutes before lunch ended Aphrodite came over to me and sat beside me causing everyone one to scowl while Riley looks like he would prefer to eat a bullet than be here with her and I don't blame him. "Percy, where were you I was so worried-" "Oh I'm sure you were." I spat out while my friends looked at me in shock since I never talk back to anyone as I am really shy but I'm sick of being pushed around. Aphrodite also looked shocked "What do you mean of course I care for-" "Oh spare me the lies every time this happens you tell me your sorry, I believe you like a idiot and you go back to your bitchy attitude that I dislike so much. You aren't my sister, the Aphrodite Jackson that I knew didn't dress up like a slut and ignore her own brother, she stayed by her brother's side whenever he needed her, you don't therefore you aren't my sister and if you were I would feel embarrassed to be your brother with how much you act like a bitch." I said while everyone in the lunchroom was snickering or shocked, my friends were snickering while Riley was looking at me with pride knowing that I am finally taking the next step into becoming a man._

 _As I looked into her eyes I saw they were filled with regret, guilt, shame, and acceptance as she knows how she has been acting to me then they were filled with anger and she said words that tore at my heart and turned me cold and cruel to people like her. "You know what Perseus" she said as I flinched as I hated being called Perseus as she continued "you shouldn't have been born, you are a embarrassment to the Jackson family. What you need to do is get out of my life and never come back and you better take dad with you, if you did that, you would make my day." she said as I recoiled with hurt visible on my face, everyone looked at Aphrodite in shock and hate until she realized what she said "Percy I-" "No, your right, I am an embarrassment to the Jackson family and I will get out of your life if that is what makes you happy for I never could impress you so if doing that makes you happy I will do it." I said while my voice was cracking and I had tears rolling down my face but didn't bother to wipe them away as Thalia jumped out of her seat and tackled Aphrodite and was about to hit her until Riley stopped her and held her back._

 _"Let me pound her little pretty face into the ground, then we'll see how pretty she is after." Thalia said as she struggled out of Riley's bear grip but he just held her tighter "Sit down, Aphrodite go back to your little friends and shut up same goes for you Thalia." he said as he glared at Thalia making her sit down while Aphrodite got up and looked at me and tried to say something but I just ran out of the lunchroom with tears streaming down my face as I made my way to my house._

 _As I made my way to my house I saw my dad's 78' Charger still in the parking lot 'dad's break ended about 15 minutes ago why is he still here' I thought until I heard my mother scream "Stop it Poseidon,STOP! I heard as I ran up to my doorstep and opened my door and ran upstairs to see Mr. Blofis naked on the floor while blood was pooling from his nose and mouth and I looked at my dad to see him shaking in anger and see my mother who is undeniably naked beneath the bed sheets. I was shocked until I noticed what happened 'mom was cheating on dad with my English teacher' I thought as I gasped bringing all attention to me as my dad looked at me with pain visible in his eyes while my mother's eyes got even bigger and she tried to speak "Percy-" I couldn't deal with anymore betrayal as I quickly grabbed my dads hand and took off towards my room locking the door as I went out and slamming the door and putting a spare chair in front of it and ran to my room while dragging my dad behind me who had a surprised look on his face._

 _As I reached my room my door was already open so I just ran inside and packed as much clothes as I could into my duffel bags and turned to my dad to see him looking at me with a determined look in his eyes "Percy, do you want to stay with Sally and Aphrodite" he said as I flinched thinking of those two people as he continued "or do you want to come with me to a new life?" "You" I said instantly as he smiled at me and I saw some of the light return to his eyes and we both opened my door to see my mother's door turning but not opening until we heard the lock click as we both looked at each other and took off towards the door slamming it as we went out and got in the car and drove off as we heard my mom begging us to come back but I just squeezed my eyes shut trying to get the terrible image out of my head but it wouldn't leave as my dad went even faster and we headed to the nearest hotel._

 _As we headed into the nearest hotel me and my dad both started crying and just sat there in the car, about 15 minutes later we rented a room but just for an hour which confused me but he said to take a shower and change my clothes which I did and we ate some food and got back into the nearest airport as dad looked at the screen until he saw I guess what he needed and started walking forward causing me to sprint to catch up to my dad and handed the lady four tickets which confused me since there was only two of us but she nodded and put the two tickets on the counter and let us in._

 _As I put my bags up I spoke to dad "Where are we going to go dad we have no money." "We are heading to New Rome High School about 37 hours from here because I got a job there with some people named Zeus and Hades and they offered me a job offer where I can make a bunch of money so I took it and was going to bring Sally and Aphrodite but..." he trailed off but I nodded to show him that I understood "What happened between you and Aphrodite?" dad said curiously causing me to flinch but I told him and his eyes looked even more lifeless but I'm sure that mine are too. Then together we sat down both lost in our thoughts..._

 _Flashback Ends_

I was knocked out of my terrible thoughts by someone knocking on the door. I washed out my face and turned around to open the door and was greeted by what looked like another service woman "Sir, we are getting ready to take flight, may you please go sit back down?" I nodded and left the bathroom to see everyone looking at me sympathetically while some gave me some encouraging smiles and reassured me that everything will be fine as I smiled at them and sat down back beside my dad and gave him his phone. "I thought you were going to break your phone so I gave you mine hoping to break it but I guess you didn't." "I just blocked them." I said not saying _their_ names, he just nodded and looked out the window till I held my hand out to him, he just raised an eyebrow at me "To a new life and a new beginning." I said as he put his hand on top of mine and nodded till we both dropped our hands and I put in my headphones and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I am still going to continue Percy Jackson: Chaos Successor. Just making a new story anyway feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't been updating in a while for Percy Jackson: Chaos Successor but I've had some things going on with my family so I have been busy and I'm trying to update quickly as possible. Also on the who to pair Percy up with, I got a lot of positive reviews and I appreciate it, everyone wants a little of all three so after this chapter so I got two choices for you. The first one is you vote on who I put him up with or I can put him up with one of the three girls and have something happening to her and causing Percy to go into a depression and one of the two girls will pull him out of his depression.**

 **I will put a poll up for these choices 1 for if you just want him to be put up with Artemis, Zoe, or Calypso or type 2 if you want one of the three to be with him and get severely hurt and go into a depression and one of the two remaining girls will pull him out of his depression.**

 **Now that is out of the way I hope you enjoy the story and keep up the positive reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does I only own the OC's**

 **Aphrodite POV**

As I look in the mirror at myself I saw Percy was right, I do dress like a whore and a slut while he stood up for me whenever someone called me something rude he stood up for me but whenever he was beaten I would never believe him and now him and dad are gone for good and probably never coming back. I shook my head and changed into some pants and a plain white shirt and looked into the mirror and saw myself as a young 13 year old girl with my brother beside me both smiling, but slowly Percy started to disappear until just me remained. I looked up and saw that my kaleidoscope eyes were bloodshot and I had tear stains visible on my cheeks so all in all I looked terrible so I headed into the bathroom and saw that most of Percy's things gone and I felt my heart weigh down again as I brushed my teeth and looked at my phone hoping to see if Percy or dad will call but nothing from neither one of them.

When I finished I opened the bathroom door and headed into my room and grabbed a plain school bag and put my things in it and wore no makeup. As I walked past my mom and dad's room I heard her crying. I felt disgusted when she told me what she did, Percy was right the entire time about everything and I didn't believe him. I can't believe she was having an _affair_ and when everyone in school found it only got worse. I decided to leave her mourning and walked to school lost in my thoughts remembering what I said to him in the lunchroom...

 _Flashback_

 _"You know what Perseus." I spat as I saw him flinch as I know he hates it whenever I call him that "You shouldn't have been born, You're an embarrassment to the Jackson family. What you need to do is get out of my life and never come back and you better take dad with you, if you did that you would make my day." I spat at him as he recoiled in shock and hurt as I finally realized what I just said "Percy I-" "No you're right, I am an embarrassment to the Jackson family and I will get out of your life if that is what makes you happy since I never could impress you, if that will make you happy then I will do it." he said with a hurt and sad tone in his voice as he stood up, it was quiet until Thalia tackled me to the ground and was about to knock my lights out until Officer Riley grabbed her and sent me back to my table. As I past by tables I saw them glaring at me while some were looking at me in disgust while some in disappointment, while I felt my heart weigh down with guilt._

 _When I looked back to see Percy I saw he wasn't there and nearly everyone staring at me in hate and disgust until Officer Miller walked in and nodded to Officer Riley and they stood up and walked over to us. Officer Miller handed Officer Riley two files and they stood in front us while Luke's mother and Orion's dad and mother walked in and they glared at Luke and Orion. "Do any of you know of Luke Castellan and Orion's criminal record?" Officer Riley said while both Orion and Luke got panicked looks on their faces._

 _"What criminal record, Officer?" Annabeth asked curiously while Officer Riley glared at her and Artemis "Your little perfect boyfriends aren't perfect nor are they the age they told you. Orion is 16 and Luke is 15 and both of them did terrible things, like this." he said as he opened a file "Luke Castellan, caught in a high speed chase and carrying drugs, stealing and vandalizing on college property, and stealing money from ATM'S, and attempted murder and abuse on Perseus Jackson." he said as he closed the file as everyone looked at Luke and Orion in hate and disgust while Artemis and Annabeth both had tears in their eyes. Officer Riley and Miller both handcuffed them and led them to their parents. "Mom, dad, are you going to do anything?" Orion said while looking smug "No" they both said in sync while Orion got wide eyes "W-What?" Orion said shocked. "Percy never did anything to you, all he did was be nice to you but in return he got beatings." Orion's father shook his head disappointed, "Don't call us to get you out of jail." with that Orion's father and mother walked out leaving Orion shocked as he was pulled roughly out of the lunchroom while May just looked at her son disappointed and left letting Luke be pulled roughly out of the lunchroom while Officer Riley turned back to us with a cold gaze.  
_

 _"I suppose I should just let you see the scars and bruises that he received." Officer Riley said as he tossed his phone on the table as we all looked at it not wanting to see what's on the screen. "Go on, look at what your perfect boyfriends did." Riley spat "Go on, look." Officer Riley said more roughly till he finally snapped "CHECK IT!" he yelled causing us to flinch and Artemis shakily picked up the phone and burst in tears as she dropped the phone and it landed on the table on its back with the screen facing up towards us causing us to recoil in shock and disgust as I started crying while Officer Riley stared at us with an unreadable expression on his face "Hope you enjoy what you did to your brother, Aphrodite. You want him out of your life, well he's out, but can you stay out of his life?" with that he left the lunchroom while nearly everyone was looking at me, Annabeth, and Artemis in disgust or hate._

 _Flashback Ends_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I stood in front of Greek High, I took a deep breath and walked in the school ready to ignore the hurtful remarks that I hear behind my back. But instead I got looks of shock from everyone else and I was confused until I realized that I wasn't wearing makeup and slutty outfits that I use to wear. I just ignored them and headed straight to Percy's locker hoping to see him there but I didn't so I checked his locker to see if he already got his things but when I use the locker combination it didn't budge. I frowned in confusion till I remembered that Percy changed his locker combination to his favorite set of numbers for three of his favorite baseball players.

I tried the numbers 13 for Alex Rodriguz, #42 for Jackie Robinson, and #2 for Derek Jeter and I heard it click and I opened his locker to see all his things in there but there was 5 letters, confused I saw they were directed to Thalia,Apollo,Bianca,Grover, and Nico who are all of Percy's friends. I put the letters in my bag and headed to my homeroom class and went in there to see no one is in here, confused I looked at my phone to check the time and saw that it was only 7:30 as class starts at 7:45 so I headed to the lunchroom to see Percy's friends.

Linebreak

As I entered the lunchroom I headed straight to Percy's friends and saw them glaring at me in hate and disgust and saw that Percy's seat was empty so I tried to sit in it but Apollo stopped me "Sorry, you can't sit there it's Percy's seat." he said while glaring at me. "I have something for all of you." "Oh really?" Apollo said sarcastically "Because if its some more things about Percy, we don't want to hear it. You made your point very clear yesterday to Percy." I flinched when he brought that up "No, it's not that, I have some letters that Percy left for you." I said as I brought the 5 letters out of my bag and they all froze and looked at the letters in my hand as Thalia got up and snatched them roughly out of my hand and gave them to everyone else as they all sat down and opened the letters and started reading them. A few minutes later they all tears forming in their eyes and had smiles on their faces, I was about to ask one of them if I could read it but the bell rang signaling that 1st hour started.

As I headed to class I let my thoughts wander once more and they ended up going back to the last conversation that we had before he never called back or answered any of my calls...

 _Flashback_

 _I was waiting in front of the school for mom to come pick me up, I told her that Percy left school around noon and hasn't returned since and I was starting to get worried plus I wanted to apologize for saying what I said to him. I tried calling him 33 times and he never answered and dad won't answer for every time I try to call him it rings once and then ends so I tried calling Percy so he can tell us where he and dad went._

 _I tried calling him one more time and he finally answered but his voice sounded completely different than how it usually sounds "Hello?" his voice sounded emotionless and hurt but he is trying to hide it and I can tell. "Oh Percy, me and mom have been trying to call you and dad for the past hour where are you guys at so-" "Why would we come back to people who doesn't want us around?" "What do you mean of course we want you guys-" "Oh, cut me the bullshit Aphrodite, you need dad so you can use his credit card to buy more slutty outfits and you need me around so I can help you study for tests even though I'm the one who needs help since I am dyslexic and need the tutor for my dyslexia but I can't get one because I let you have the money from our savings!"_

 _"Percy..." I said while feeling hurt that what he said is the truth and I finally realized that he is right but I knew that he wasn't feeling any remorse for me. "And yet I am the one who helps you and defend you whenever someone calls you a whore or slut and start fights because I loved you. When our semester tests came up I helped you study while I had only 10 minutes to study and I at least would take a_ _'thank you Percy for helping me with my tests' but what I get in return is abuse and beatings from your friends and whenever I tell you that they are abusing me you just ignore me and say that I am jealous and to grow up." By the end of his talk I was crying and trying to get him listening but he continued and broke off our relationship and told me he wanted nothing from me or anyone and to stay away from him but the thing that hurt me the most is when he used the exact same words that I told him in the lunchroom and told me to stay out of his life and don't call him or dad ever again._

 _Flashback Ends_

I felt the hand of my Annabeth's full blooded sister,Athena. "He'll come back just give him some time to cool down and everything will be back to normal." She said while I smiled reassuringly at her but still didn't feel convinced as we headed into the classroom and I looked over at Percy's table to see if he is among them but he wasn't but his friends were looking at the door. I also looked at the door hopeful that he would walk in with his friendly smile that makes everyone feel like everything will be fine and his jokes that can make even the most emotionless people smile and laugh but he didn't and I felt tears forming in my eyes as Mr. _Blofis_ walked in and greeted us while we just glared at him and didn't make any sign of greeting him back. He must've noticed because he asked "Hello class, is something wrong?" it was quiet until Apollo spoke in a cold emotionless tone "Where were you yesterday? we were curious as to where you were." Apollo said while never taking his cold blue eyes off him. "I called Principle Stacy and told her that I was sick." Paul spoke while looking confused "So you somehow got sick when summer is 6 months away when the weather is perfect, that's funny isn't it guys?" Apollo said as everyone nodded.

"Is there a problem?" "Your damn right there is a problem." Apollo said while standing up and glaring at him "You have no right to be cussing in my class-" "And you had no right to go and screw a married woman." Apollo said in a cold tone while he froze and looked at him in shock. "What do you mean, I would never go and do that to a married woman-" "Oh shut up, Sally Jackson the mother of Perseus and Aphrodite Jackson? Ring any bells?" Apollo said as looked at him while he got a panicked expression on his face "You called in sick so you could go and screw Sally while Poseidon was at a work meeting." Apollo shook his head and started heading to the door but he stood in his way but Apollo reared back his fist and rammed it into Paul's nose instantly breaking it and started walking towards the door and slamming it hard knocking some boards off the wall as we all looked at him in shock.

Paul stood up and got some tissues and put it on his nose and spoke "Does anyone else wish to join him? Go and I will call the office and tell them what happened." almost instantly we all stood up and walked out the door leaving a shocked English teacher in his classroom.

Linebreak

As lunch came I sat at my table and saw that Artemis looked terrible. Her long silky auburn hair was a tangled mess, she had visible tear stains on her cheeks but her usually bright silver eyes lost their glow and it looked like someone came and sucked the life out of them while Annabeth looked the same. I got my food and sat down but didn't feel like eating as I looked over at Percy's table and saw his friends just picking at their food and then I noticed as I looked around that everyone looked sad that Percy is gone. Percy may not have been famous or popular but if anyone needed anything he was there instantly as he would drop what he was doing to help someone, he was somewhat the backbone of Greek High but now that he is gone it seems the life got sucked out of Greek High. As I blinked once I saw Percy who had his back to me but when he turned around he smiled at me, the same smile that makes all of my worries go away. I smiled back as I felt tears forming in my eyes "Percy.." I whispered in happiness until he started to disappear slowly "Percy, don't go..." I whispered and reached out until I was shook hard and saw Ares looking at me in worry and spoke "Aphrodite, Percy isn't here, I don't know what you saw but he isn't here." Ares said softly and I felt tears going down my cheeks but didn't bother to wipe them away and continued looking around.

I saw James who is a big kid who loved Percy like his little brother and would always be there for him who caught me looking at him and glared back at me. I looked down at my phone and decided to pick it up and call Percy, I dialed his number and put it to my ear as I heard it ring until I heard Percy pick it up "Hello" "Percy I-" "I'm sorry I can't take your call right now please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible thank you." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as tears started to leak through them and realized that it was his voicemail. I decided to leave him a voicemail and hope that he will call back "Percy..." I said softly as my voice started cracking "I know that I haven't been the best sister these last couple of years and I know that you probably want nothing to do with me and I agree with you but I just want to hear your voice at least once." I took a couple deep breaths to control my breathing and then spoke again "I know that I cannot buy back your trust and loyalty since I know how you get whenever someone betrays it but I want to try to make it up too you, please call me back, please." I whispered as I ended the call and only hoped that he called back, after about ten minutes I felt more tears forming then all of a sudden my phone started ringing.

 **Percy POV**

As the plane landed I stood up to gather my bags and got off the plane we headed out the plane to see...a lot of purple. I turned to my dad with a confused look on my face till he explained, "There is a lot of purple because they symbolize Rome from back in ancient times thus taking the name New Rome." he explained as I nodded. We started walking on the sidewalk for about twenty minutes till my legs started getting tired and I was about to complain until he stopped making me run into him. As I got back up I glared at him causing him to shrug his shoulders and walk towards a mansion, confused I followed him till he stopped at the gate and looked at me.

"Do you remember all that money that I have been saving for the past year?" I nodded my head and gestured for him to continue "Well I put it into a house that I got for us and we were going to move but some _problems happened_." he said as I knew what he was talking about. "This is the house that I got for us." He said as my eyes went wide and I looked at him in shock then at the house then back at him and gestured with my hands till he nodded with a smile on his face as I gave him a massive hug while laughing with tears of joy going down my cheeks while he was chuckling "Is this really ours?" he nodded and let go of me. "It gets better, on the inside there are five floors, the first floor is the living room, kitchen, and our 50 inch flat screen TV." he said as my eyes went wide and he chuckled and continued "On the second floor are four rooms, one was suppose to be for you and one for your sister and one for any guests that we have and the other was supposed to be for me and your mother..." he said with a distant look in his eyes until I snapped my fingers in front of him to snap him out of his daze.

He snapped out of his daze and continued "On the third floor is a workout room with weights, treadmills, and protein bars and shakes and I will teach you everything that I know about hand to hand combat alright?" I nodded excitedly and gestured for him to continue "On the fourth floor is basically a game room with all types of games and fridges filled with junk food. And finally the fifth floor has a pool and a hot tub while a personal basketball court is there also. And the back yard is sort of like your own personal football/baseball field since I know you like swimming,basketball,baseball, and football the most so you can play them whenever you want. Plus there is an elevator so you don't have to walk everywhere and also the elevator will take you to the roof so you can look around and I must say it is a beautiful sight up there." I looked at my dad with wide eyes knowing that he is doing much for me until I launched myself at him and hugged him, "Thank you father, you don't know how much this means to me." "I would do anything to keep you happy Percy. Now let's go pick a room on the second floor and put your things up."

I nodded and together we walked towards the gate to see there was a passcode and Poseidon typed in some numbers and the gates opened up "The password is 5874 to enter alright?" I nodded and together we walked up the path and he pulled out two keys and gave me one "This is going to be your key to the house if I'm not home alright?" I nodded and we got in the elevator that is basically next to the staircase and he pressed two and it closed and took us to the second floor and it opened for us to see four names on four doors and one that says guests. The others said Percy, Poseidon, Sally, and Aphrodite. I felt my heart break again at hearing Aphrodite's name. Poseidon just walked over and tore the plaque's with the names Aphrodite and Sally off and tossed them in the trash can.

"So pick any of these four which startled me as I thought he already went downstairs. "I will get you a homeschool teacher and a tutor to help you with your dyslexia okay?"

I nodded and felt tears forming in my eyes and closed my door and looked around to see that there is a king size bed with a 30 inch flat screen TV with a Xbox One and PS4 hooked up to it and tons of games which I smiled at and a desk beside my bed which I guess is where I will do my work.

I decided to check my phone for anything important and saw that I had a voicemail, curious I opened it and saw it was my sister Aphrodite I was about to ignore it but something told me to listen to it so I did and heard her speak. "Percy...I know that I haven't been the best sister these last couple years and I know that you probably want nothing to do with me and I agree with me but I just want to hear your voice at least once." I felt my walls breaking ' _maybe I was a little harsh on her, maybe I could listen and see what she has to say..'_ I know that I cannot buy your trust and loyalty back since I know how you get whenever someone betrays it but I want to try to make it up to you, please call me back, please."

I looked at my phone and saw that I was at Aphrodite's contact and I decided to unblock her but not Sally and was about to call her back till I froze and mumbled to myself "Damn my personal flaw." I mumbled as I pressed call and put the phone to my ear.

 **Aphrodite POV**

I waited for at least ten minutes hoping that Percy will get my voicemail and call back but he didn't and all my friends looked at me in sympathy "Aphrodite, maybe he is asleep." Artemis said but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "No, he is awake but he doesn't want to call back and I don't blame him, but at least I tried right?" I said with tears forming in my eyes and was about to leave until my phone started ringing.

I froze and so did everybody else as we all slowly looked at my phone and looked to see who the caller was... _Percy Jackson._ I froze and started chuckling with tears in my eyes and picked it up slowly hoping this isn't some kind of sick dream and answered "Hello?" I asked trying to sound normal but failing miserably "Aphrodite, is that you?" "Yes, Percy it's me." I said while crying but smiling also that he called me back. "Uh, why are you crying?" "Just happy that you called back that's all." I said as it got quiet and he didn't talk for some time and I was starting to get worried that he left.

"Percy?" "Yes, sorry I was just thinking..." I heard Percy groan and take a deep breath and start speaking "Aphrodite, what you did was completely unacceptable and rude and hurt me so much that I nearly went into a depression and commit suicide." He said while I choked back a sob and he started speaking again "Aphrodite, I know you are thinking that I hate you with every fiber of my being don't you?" "Yes, that's what I'm thinking right now." felling my heart drop at all the mean things that he could say to me right now "Well to your surprise and mine I don't." he said as I froze "Really?" I whispered happy that I could possibly get my brother back.

"Yes and I mean it, I personally blame my flaw but yes you did betray my trust and loyalty and you did lose the privilege to call me your brother and call me constantly but you are family and family doesn't abandon each other no matter what they say or do to each other. You can still try to get me to talk to you again and call you sister but this won't end in a few days, it could months or even years to earn my trust back I am only talking to you this once because I felt guilty that I was a little too harsh on you when I was on the plane. So just for this phone call we are on mutual terms but I don't hate you. Just severely disappointed and hurt." "What about mom?" "I may be mad at her forever but who knows." "Wounds can heal over time Percy." I said hoping to make the phone call last longer "Time can heal physical wounds Aphrodite but what about wounds that hurt the heart emotionally and the brain mentally?" he questioned me. As I went to speak I couldn't find the words "Exactly, those hurt more than a physical wound such as when Annabeth and Artemis accused me of being jealous of Orion and Luke when I clearly wasn't and breaking off our friendship, that hurt worse than a broken bone or being beat by Luke and Orion in the bathrooms." he said as Artemis and Annabeth looked down as tears started forming in their eyes.

"One person can only take so much Aphrodite, before they break into little pieces like me for example. When you started to become popular and become captain of the cheer team you slowly started to leave me behind since I wasn't popular but a nerd that got pushed around, right there I was slowly falling apart then when Annabeth accused me of being jealous of Luke since I wasn't tall, fast, or good looking like Luke that hurt me so much and she would talk about me behind my back to Drew, it wasn't my fault that I was dyslexic and ADHD. I didn't ask for to be dyslexic and ADHD it just happened." he said as Annabeth started to cry harder, "A lifetime friend that I met on the playground at age 5 was my friend for about eight years plus I told her secrets that not even you know and she went and told Luke and he used that against me. _That_ was when I noticed that Annabeth Chase was not the girl that I met on the playground anymore, but a snobby prideful girl who thinks she is everything since her boyfriend is the team captain of the football squad." he said as Annabeth was pure out bawling her eyes out, but she deserved it.

"And then Artemis who ignored me and her own brother who like me tried everything he could to impress his sister but she had a problem with pride in the first place but it just got worse and worse when she dated Orion who was captain of the swim team and also accused me of being jealous and broke off our friendship and slapped me, yes Artemis slaps hard but that slap hurt worse than anything, worse than what Annabeth did to me. Plus always glaring at me and mocking me whenever she had the chance was also tearing me down piece by piece." he stated while Artemis had her head in her hands and was shaking with sobs.

"And then you hurt me the most whenever you said to get out of your life and I am, but can you stay out of mine, Aphrodite? I know what're you're thinking but you really hurt me and that cannot be put behind us like all the other times, if we do meet I will no doubt try everything in my power to get you to hate me and stay away from me and everyone else as I will probably forget about this conversation in a couple weeks." He said as I felt my heart drop at what he said is true but that doesn't mean I will give up.

"I know Percy, but that doesn't mean I won't try and make you my brother again and I'm sure that Artemis and Annabeth will also try and not give up." I stated determined not to give up and get my brother back. I heard him chuckling then he spoke "You always were so determined Aphrodite, I think that's the only trait you got from dad." he said while I chuckled and then he said something that shocked me. Maybe it was a message from fate telling me that my brother is still in there somewhere deep down beneath that hurt and anger but one thing is for sure, my brother is in there he's just hiding because he's scared to let people back into his life. "I love you sister, and take care." he said shocking everyone at our table and with that he hung up while I had tears in my eyes, but they weren't tears of pain or remorse but of joy and happiness while I was smiling. "He's still in there, he's just hiding it because he's scared to let people back into his life and be hurt but I will get my brother back even if it's the last thing that I do." I said while all my friends looked at me in shock "I don't think that will be possible Aphrodite, he sounded pretty serious about what he said." Ares said but I just shook my head already determined to get Percy back into my life "He is scared to let people back into his life because every time he did he got betrayed and doesn't want it anymore so he refuses to let anyone in." I said as lunch ended.

I will get Percy back into my life and I will do whatever it takes, but first I have to find out where he is and then I will start from there.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I will post the poll right after this chapter is finished, anyway feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy, I'm back. I know that I haven't been updating on this story a lot because I'm focusing on finishing up Percy Jackson: Chaos Successor but I will update just not a lot, anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Feel free to review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does I only own the Oc's**

 **Percy POV**

As soon as the call ended I fell back onto my bed and let my thoughts wander ' _why did I say that to Aphrodite'_ and _'Am I thinking about forgiving her already'_ were the two main thoughts going through my head. After a couple minutes I heard my dad come in and sit beside me "I overheard your conversation with Aphrodite, are you thinking of forgiving her?" my dad said as I sat straight up and glared at him. "What made you think that?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders and spoke "I can read you like a book Percy, I can tell one side of you is longing to have your sister back and not a girl who dresses in the most nastiest outfits as I also want my daughter back while the other side is hating Aphrodite and your mother and not wanting them anywhere near you." he said while looking at me.

"Dad, don't forgot that I also got your traits and you are thinking the same thing that I am, are you seriously thinking of forgiving her after what she just did?" I said with disbelieve in my tone as he nodded sadly "I personally blame my fatal flaw and I'm sure you do to Percy." he said as I nodded in agreement. "We can't stay mad at them forever Percy, it's part of our fatal flaw, we can only refuse to let them back into our lives." He said as he stood up then continued "But who knows Percy, we might put this behind us and become a family once again." he said as I spoke up "Dad, it isn't that easy like all the other times. Other times we've gotten into little arguments and then apologized one or two days later this really hurt you and me, Aphrodite said I shouldn't have been born and that I'm an embarrassment to our family name and mom was having an affair with my English teacher in your own bed." I said as he nodded sadly and headed to the door till he stopped.

"Are you going to forgive Art-" "No." I said as he sighed and spoke "Percy-" "No, I will never forgive any of them especially _them_. I will not and do not care for them nor will I ever care for them as they didn't care for me." I said as he shook his head and spoke up "But you _do_ care Percy. You're hiding it beneath pain and anger but once you get past that anger you actually want them back in your life. How about we make a deal." he said as I raised an eyebrow and spoke "A deal?" I said while he nodded and continued speaking "If either one of us forgive Aphrodite or mom the other has to try to forgive the other, alright?" he said as I went to disagree till he continued " _But,_ that's _if_ I decide to forgive mom, you have to try to forgive Aphrodite while if you forgive Aphrodite I have to try to forgive mom. Deal?" he said as I nodded "Deal?" I said as he suddenly smiled "Let's get some muscle on you, shall we?" he said as I smiled and nodded.

 **Eight months later**

Eight months later and it has been the best eight months I have ever had plus I have improved greatly. I have more muscles and now have a six-pack plus my muscles aren't huge to where they are disgusting but kind of like a swimmer which is true as I do swim a lot in our pool. It's one month from school and I decided or more like my dad forced me to go outside and make some new friends before the school year begins so I could find more friends. I decided to head to the beach to clear my head and run down the beach as I have wanted to play football but never could as I was to short or wasn't strong enough. But now I'm 5'9 and have more reach than some others so I decided that I want to try for running back "Oh they'll be in for a surprise whenever they see me again." I said as a smirk appeared on my face "Who you talking to?" someone said as I looked up and only saw the sun as I covered my eyes and saw a group of people all standing around me as one stuck his hand out and I took it as I saw it was a boy who had blonde hair and startling electric blue eyes and a scar on his bottom lip that looks like he bit into something and it left a nasty mark on him.

"My names Jason, what's your?" he said with a smile on his face as I smiled back and spoke "Percy." I said not wanting to attract attention to my last name. "No last name?" He said with a raised eyebrow till I spoke "You didn't give me your last name." I joked as he smiled "True my friend." he said as one nudged him and he spoke "All these people behind me are my friends, the two twins are Travis and Connor Stoll make sure you always keep your hand on your wallet as they will steal it." he said as my hand went to my back pocket as the twins pouted as I kept my wallet in my hand as I had a thousand dollars from Oceanus and Luke's mother, May.

"The burly African American and the short one beside him are Charles Beckendorf and Leo Valdez who are both half brothers, Charles is a quiet and laidback guy, but if need be he can be your worst nightmare and Leo is constantly hyper and _never_ give him skittles." he said serious as they all nodded while the short elf like person pouted. "This is Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew. These three are the best archers at New Rome besides Zoe." he said as I looked at three boys who both instantly reminded me of Apollo as they had the eyes and blonde hair and the megawatt smile on their faces as I smiled back as Jason continued. "This is Frank Zhang, he is like Charles." he said as I saw a muscular Asian boy who had a sort of babyish face.

"Next is Chris Rodriguz, who is half brother to Travis and Connor and keeps them out of trouble." he said as a Caucasian boy smiled at me and slapped the boy who I think is Travis as he yelped as Charles turned around and glared at him as Travis had Charles's wallet in his hand as he snatched it out of his hand as Travis ran behind Chris as I chuckled.

"See what I mean?" Jason said as I nodded as he spoke again "So who were you talking to?" he said as they looked at me curiously as I hesitated till I decided to tell them. "Before I came to New Rome, I was bullied for a year and a half by some people as they left some pretty nasty scars on me." I said as I lifted up my shirt and showed them some scars that were so deep that they could only heal but stayed there as most of them have disappeared but the letters that Luke and Orion gave to me are still there. They looked disgusted as I continued "My sister said that I shouldn't have been born and am an embarrassment to our family name and I should get out of her life while my mom had an affair with my own English teacher." I said as they looked even more disgusted "What's your family name?" Charles said as they looked at me as I spoke "Can you guys keep a secret?" I said as they nodded "Jackson, my last name is Jackson and my dad is Poseidon Jackson." I said as their eyes widened until Leo spoke up "You're the one who owns that huge white mansion aren't you?" he basically yelled as I shushed him and looked around and nodded.

"Yes, I own the house but I don't want people to think that I'm rich because I'm not it's just my dad bought the house that was supposed to be for four but only two." I said as they nodded sadly while Jason spoke up "Want to join us Percy, we're going get lunch then go parkouring." he said as I looked at him in shock as I used to do that as a child and ended up with severely broken bones, whenever my parents asked I would tell them the truth and they would scold me for doing that but I continued as I got better and could do flips off the wall now. "Sure, thanks for inviting me." "No problem cuz." Jason said as I smiled at him and spoke "My guess we are actually cousins since your father is Zeus and Poseidon is the brother of Zeus. So we are cousins, right?" I said as his eyes widened till he smiled and nodded.

"So what's a Greek doing at New Rome?" Michael said as I looked at him in shock till he spoke "Everyone knows about Poseidon Jackson, Percy. Your dad is famous and is tracked constantly, everyone knows he settled down in New York as his two children went to Greek High." he said as everyone nodded as did I as we arrived at a place called Mickey's Pizza Place. "Mickey makes the best pizza in New Rome." Jason said as we went inside and went to the counter as a man around his mid-twenty's saw us and smiled "Hey Jason, you guys want the usual?" He said as he saw me then frowned "Who's the new kid?" he said as Jason went to speak but Leo spoke first. "This is _Poseidon Jackson's son, Percy Jackson."_ He said as we all glared at him as Mickey's eyes widened as he spoke up "Well I'll be damned, he is Poseidon's only son." he said in awe as Charles slapped Leo hard in the back of the head leaving a bump as he screamed in pain "What was that for?" he said while rubbing the bump. "He just said not even five minutes ago to keep it a secret you idiot as he doesn't want people to know." Charles said as everyone nodded while Mickey chuckled "Well, since Poseidon's son is here his daughter must be here also. Where is she Percy?" Mickey asked curiously as Jason spoke to Mickey in a low tone as his eyes widened in shock and disgust till he looked at me in sympathy.

"Well Percy I'm very sorry for what happened to you and your father, here in New Rome that will never happen. I can assure you the group of people you're around will never do that to you." he said as they all nodded in agreement while I smiled at them. "Well since this is an extremely famous honor you guys can have your usual for free for the _new kid_." he said as he winked at me as our eyes widened and Leo, Travis, and his twin Connor I think all cheered as I spoke "No sir, there's no need to do that just because I'm here, please." I said as he shook his head and spoke "Don't, it's on the house." he said as he looked at a tip jar and it had about twenty bucks in it as he sighed sadly.

"If that jar doesn't fill up soon I'm going to run out of business." He said sadly as Jason and everyone else's eyes widened "What?" Jason said in shock as he nodded. "I need an extra $500 and then I can pay the bill from last month and this month but if I don't I'm going to run out of business." "I would help you but you know how my dad is about money." Jason said as Mickey nodded and looked around and I understood how important this place means to him so I decided to help him out. I walked forward as everyone looked at me and opened my wallet as the money all showed as everyone's eyes widened as I took out $600 and put it in the jar watching as it filled up then put my wallet in my pocket as Mickey and everyone else looked at me in shock as I spoke "I put $600 in there in case you needed any extra money." I said as Mickey looked at me then spoke "Thank you Percy, you just released a lot of stress off my back." he said gratefully as I just shook my head "Happy to help, I know how it feels to lose something important in your life." I said sadly as they all looked at me with sympathy. "Since you saved my business you can come in anytime and get pizza for free." He said as our eyes widened "Thank you, but any chance I'll get I'll put spare money in the jar to help you out." I said as he brought out some plates of pizza as we got them he spoke.

"Percy, if you don't want people to know who you are, you better get some contacts so people don't start connecting the dots. Once they find out who you are, they will know who owns that mansion on fourth street and don't mention your last name to _anyone."_ He said while glaring at Leo as did we when he said this as Leo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

We thanked him for the information and walked to a table and sat down and started eating telling each other about our lives. I learned now how Jason got that scar on his lip as he said he bit into a stapler. When he said this I burst out in laugher as did everyone else as Jason glared at us.

About twenty minutes later we thanked Mickey for the free pizza and walked into a alleyway and started climbing a ladder as we all stood on the roof and looked down as Jason spoke "So Percy, do you know how to parkour?" Jason said as I nodded and explained to him everything and he nodded "Good, this saves us time and we can prank Silena and Piper's house as the girls are also there." he said as we all nodded with smiles on our faces.

"Usually we would be with the girls at their house listen to them talk over gossip as they call it ' _girls week'_ so for the whole week we sit there but we got kicked out as Leo started a small fire in the kitchen. Usually I would be mad but I'm glad that Leo did that as we met a new friend." Charles said as they all smiled at me as I smiled back and we started jumping from building to building following Jason. I was surprised that Leo and Charles could do this as Charles looked athletic but was big and Leo had muscle and was 5'7 so he was shorter than the rest of us but they both moved like the rest of us as we stopped on a roof as Jason put his finger to his lips as he was struggling to open a window that had rust covering it so I helped him and we slowly pulled it up but were wincing as it squeaked but got it open and climbed in as we heard girls laughing and Jason got a evil smile as did the rest of us.

We all went into the storage room and saw that there were balloons as we filled them up with water and put them in a container as Travis and Connor carried it and Jason led us to the power box as he pulled the switch as the lights all went out. "Show time." I said as we walked over to the living room and hid behind couches and chairs with water balloons as we heard the girls complain until Jason spoke "Whenever you're ready Perce." he said as I nodded and shouted "Now!" I yelled as we stood up in the darkness and threw the balloons at the girls hearing them scream.

 **Calypso POV**

Me and my sister Zoe were listening to the girls talk about gossip and it is honestly not my favorite thing to do. I am sort of like a tomboy but then again I'm not as I'm not afraid to get dirty but I'm not too much like a tomboy to dress like one. Me and Zoe were just talking about her archery classes and how I was enjoying gardening until Silena spoke and it caught my attention "Who do you think owns that mansion on fourth street?" she said as everyone looked thoughtful.

"Probably some rich snobby kids who think they are everything and will try to push everyone around." Zoe said as we all nodded in agreement until Piper spoke "Do you think that it is Poseidon Jackson and his family?" she said curiously as Zoe laughed "Why would Poseidon come to New Rome when he went to school at Greek High and his only son and daughter both go there? Why would he leave?" she said as Piper muttered "Just a thought." she muttered as I spoke to Zoe. "What she means is something probably happened that caused Poseidon and his family to leave and come here." I said as she looked at me thankfully.

"Why would he leave though, he's basically a hero and has lived there all his life. Plus I don't think anyone is sane enough to attack Poseidon's children, especially his son because from what I heard Poseidon is very protective of his children but definitely protective over his son." Katie Gardner as everyone nodded until Reyna spoke "I also heard that Poseidon's son Percy always get into fights with other school students because they call his sister a whore or slut and he attacks them and ends up in the office but always gets away as he defends his sister." She said as we looked at her in shock "How do you know all this?" Piper said as Reyna rolled her eyes "My sister Hylla lives in New York but she said some serious stuff happened about eight months ago." she said as I gestured for her to continue.

"She said that she thinks that Percy was beaten and abused by Aphrodite's friends badly." She said as we looked at her in shock until Zoe spoke up "Why would he be beaten? Aren't him and Aphrodite the most popular kids in school." she said with distaste in her voice as we all hate popular kids and have a bad history with them. "But that's the thing, Aphrodite was popular and wore fancy clothes and stuff but Percy didn't do any of that, he just stuck to the shadows and was trying to get through school and live a life. Aphrodite apparently got mad at him or something like that and left him behind and just pure out ignored him as two of his closest friends left him to join the popular group as their boyfriends and Aphrodite's friends would corner him in the bathroom and leave cuts and scars on him and beat him unconscious and leaving him bloody and unconscious in the bathroom till someone found him." She said as we looked in shock at her.

"Then one day Percy just snapped and pure out yelled at his sister for being such a bitch and ignoring him just for not being popular and didn't bother to help him as he was abused and beaten by her friends as he is also dyslexic and has ADHD but she doesn't have neither of those so he helps his sister out with tests but that means he barely has anytime to help himself in school and reading. But Aphrodite yelled back at him telling him that he is an embarrassment to the Jackson family and needs to get out of her life and never come back. And this happened in front of the whole school plus the staff as Percy stormed out and didn't come back." she said as we all looked at her in shock until Silena spoke "Okay, that explains Percy but not his dad Poseidon." when she said this Reyna got a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Percy's English teacher apparently showed up ten minutes after Poseidon left for work but Sally was still home. What do you think happened?" She said as we all got a confused look until we realized what happened "Oh, that's just disgusting." Piper said disgusted as we nodded. "Percy was running home from school when this happened as he heard his mom screaming until he ran in and must've have saw the encounter between Poseidon, his mom Sally, and his English teacher. About ten minutes later Percy ran out of the house dragging his dad as he had bags and they both got in Poseidon's car and drove off towards the airport. Sally and Aphrodite have been trying to call Poseidon and Percy for the last eight months but no answer from either one but Aphrodite got one call from Percy and that was about a day or two after the incident and that's been it. Nothing from either one ever since that happened." she said as Katie spoke up "Wouldn't they have went back to them already and forgave them?" she said as I spoke "Poseidon's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, that flaw must have been passed to Percy but when their trust is betrayed by someone, it's nearly impossible to get that trust and relationship back, it usually takes years for them to even start speaking to the person who betrayed them." I said as their eyes widened.

"Oh...That's harsh." Silena said as we nodded as the lights went out as we all groaned "Silena, you guys need to fix your power." Reyna joked as we all laughed as Silena stood up and went to check the power until we heard a voice shout "Now!" the voice said as water balloons started pelting us as we all screamed as the boys started laughing as I saw Connor starting to open the window that drops to the stairs as he started to climb out as did the rest of the boys until the lights came back on and we all saw the boys but one stood out among all of them making us gasp.

He had raven black hair, tan skin, and was very muscular but that wasn't the shocking thing about him, it was his eyes which were a bright sea green as he looked confused till his eyes widened in realization and he took off towards the window "Get Percy!" I said as we chased after him as he dived out the window and caught himself on the stairs and continued going down the stairs with ease as he lost his footing and was hanging till Leo said "Percy jump we'll catch you!" he said as Percy let go and fell 30 feet down as Charles, Leo, Frank, and Jason all caught him as they all fell to the ground groaning as Percy rolled off them while getting up slowly as he looked up at us as did the boys until they finally realized what happened, "I knew we should have got those contacts first." Leo said as they all glared at him. "When will you ever stop sprouting out information?" Percy said while glaring at him as he shrunk down.

"Guys, run from the girls first and then argue later." Travis said as they all looked at us and smiled then took off as we ran down the stairs following them as they ran right into traffic "Are they trying to get themselves killed." Zoe said as they started to flip over the cars and use them as springboards as we watched in shock at how fluid Percy moved, almost like he was water. They kept going through the cars until they all ran into a alleyway and Reyna spoke "They ran into a dead end." she said as I nodded happy to finally end this chase and see if what we saw is actually the truth.

When we turned the corner we saw the alleyway was a dead end but they weren't there, we looked around confused as Silena spoke "They should be here." she said as we looked behind the trashcans until I looked at Zoe as our eyes widened and we looked up to see the boys scaling the walls like spiders and reached the top as they all gazed at us as we were soaking wet glaring at them but my attention was on _Percy Jackson son of Poseidon Jackson._ He noticed and gave me a teasing smile as his sea green eyes looked at me in amusement as he raised an eyebrow until Jason whispered something into his ear as he laughed and nodded and spoke into Leo's ear as they all nodded and all bowed at once causing us to growl as they stood up and walked off but not even seconds later more water balloons sailed over the edge and soaked us as the boys slowly peaked over the edge and burst out in laughter, leaning on each other for support until they finally caught their breaths and waved at us and walked away.

We all stood there in shock of what just transpired until a wad of paper sailed over the edge and landed in front of us. We all stared at it until I decided to walk over to it and opened it and read aloud " _I know you are probably thinking that I am Percy Jackson, but I can assure you that I am not. There are plenty of other boys out there who have sea green eyes as I have contacts that we got before we decided to prank you, my eyes are actually electric blue as my name is Anthony Miller, adopted son of Darren Miller, blood son of Zeus Grace and full blooded brother to Jason Grace, my mother is May Grace."_

We all looked at the note in shock until Reyna spoke up "No, they have to be lying to try to cover up Percy's identity." she said as Piper spoke up "They could be telling the truth as Jason never mentions him mother anymore much less her name as we never knew. Maybe they are telling the truth." she said as we looked thoughtful until Zoe walked out of the alleyway.

"Where are you going?" I said as she stopped as we caught up to her and spoke "I'm heading towards Zeus house to see if he has a brother named Darren Miller and another son whose name is Anthony Grace." she said as we all headed to Zeus's house to see if he has another son named Anthony.

Linebreak

As we all stopped and knocked on Zeus's door he opened the door and looked at us in confusion and spoke "Hello ladies, do you need something?" he asked nicely as he opened the door and led us in as we sat on the couches as Piper spoke up "Yes sir, we were wondering if you had a brother whose name is Darren Miller and another son whose name is Anthony Grace?" she said as Zeus froze and looked at us in shock. "A-Anthony G-Grace?" He said as Piper nodded and he sat back on the couch taking deep breaths and eyes wide as we looked at him in worry. "Mr. Grace are you alright?" I asked as he nodded and spoke "May Grace. Jason and Anthony's mother was a sweet and caring woman until she started to get drunk and very abusive to Jason and Thalia who was the oldest and I was starting to get worried she would kill them so I decided to move here but before I could, Thalia ran away and all I had was Jason left." he said as we realized that his son _Anthony got contacts and changed his name for a prank to make us think that Percy moved here._

"A couple months later I got a phone call from May telling me that she is pregnant with another child that is mine and hers. I thought she was just saying that to get me to come back, but five years later I get a picture on my cellphone of a boy around the age of five smiling who had his mothers raven black hair and her tan skin but had my eyes and right there I noticed that she was telling the truth about her having a child. My brother Darren must've picked him up and took him in and he changed his last name to Miller instead of Grace. I don't blame him though, plus he probably doesn't see me as a father anymore but Darren as his father." he said sadly as we realized that the boys were telling the truth.

"Alright Mr. Grace, thank you for the information, and I'm sure that Anthony forgives you." I said sincerely as he smiled as did we as we walked out of the house. When we closed the door we all looked at each other "Looks like Jason has a brother." I said as we everyone nodded as Silena spoke up "That means that his brother must own that mansion on fourth street." she said as we all nodded as Silena spoke "Should we go meet him?" she said as we looked at her in shock then finally nodded and we walked towards the huge mansion on fourth street.

 **Third POV**

As soon as the girls closed Zeus's door he smirked and his cellphone started ringing as he picked it up and spoke "Hello?" "Hey uncle, did everything go according to plan?" the voice said as Zeus started chuckling. "Of course Perseus, tell your father that he should go buy some contacts so someone doesn't figure out who he is." "Your right uncle, thanks for you really saved my and my dad, if they found out who I really am, the social media won't leave me and my dad alone." The voice now known as Perseus said sincerely as Zeus spoke "Don't worry about it Percy, but when school starts you better tell the school staff so they can help you keep your identity a secret." Zeus said as Percy spoke "Yep, I was just thinking the same thing, only thing I would have to worry about is Leo sprouting out information basically telling everyone that me and my dad are in New Rome."

Zeus started laughing as he spoke "Oh yes, thank one will be a huge problem." Zeus said as Percy spoke back up "Is it okay if Jason stays the night at my place?" Percy said as Zeus spoke "Of course Percy. Are you going to let the other boys stay also?" "Yes, I'm glad that I'm off to a new start and finally making friends." "You're going to do great Percy, just stay on the right track and you'll be fine Percy." Zeus said as Percy spoke "Thanks uncle I'll talk to you later." "Of course Percy." Zeus said as he put his cellphone on the coffee table and picked up his coffee and smirked as he started drinking his coffee then stopped "New Rome High is going to be in for a surprise this year." he said while chuckling as he continued drinking his coffee.

 **Percy POV**

As we got away from the girls we went to the store for a pair of electric blue contacts, after and hour and a half of searching we found some and paid the clerk as I took them and put them on and was surprised to see they looked pretty good on me, but I prefer my sea green eyes better.

"You guys want to head to my house and mess around?" I said as they nodded eagerly as we walked towards my house and typed the code in as the gate opened and I took out my key and opened it as they gasped. "Surprised to see it almost looks like a normal home?" I said with a smirk as they nodded and Jason spoke "I tried to get my father to do this but he wanted to have pictures of his greatest achievements and mine but I just wanted it to be normal." he said as they followed me to the elevator. "Which do you guys want, game room, the fifth floor or the _backyard_?" I said as they all spoke at once "Fifth floor." I nodded and opened the elevator and pressed the button number five and we went up, after a couple seconds we were on the fifth floor as the doors opened and they gasped "Dude, you got a pool, a hot tub, _and a basketball court all here?"_ Leo said excited as he ran towards the pool until Jason stopped him.

"Wait we don't even got any swimming trunks." he said as I walked over to a drawer and opened it and tossed him a black pair and spoke "You do now." I said as Leo and the others all got some as I directed them to the bathrooms on the fifth floor as I also did as we all jumped in the pool and started playing basketball in the pool.

After about forty five minutes I heard Chris speak "Hey Percy, the girls are all here." he said as we all got out and saw that he was right as we started yelling and waving to get their attention and we did as we all smiled as we went to the elevator and pressed one as we went to the ground floor and grabbed a quick snack and walked out my front door towards the impatient girls glaring at us.

"Is that all they do?" I said as they snickered as Jason spoke up "Well, they aren't always like that unless we do something stupid." Jason said as he got a thoughtful look on his face then spoke again. "But then again, we're always doing something stupid." he said as we walked up to the girls as I spoke "This has been an interesting day, hasn't it ladies?"

 **Calypso POV**

When we got to the gate we saw that is was larger than Jason's mansion and we saw that there was a code as we all looked at each other "What do we do? Yell and hope someone hears us." Zoe said as we looked at her in shock "I don't know but I don't want to look like a idiot." Selina said until we heard yelling and looked up to see the men all shirtless waving and smiling at us as they disappeared from sight.

"Looks like we found the boys." Piper said as we nodded in agreement, after about ten minutes we were starting to get aggravated until the door opened and they all walked out barefooted towards us and I finally got a good look at Anthony's abs and I turned cherry red as I looked down.

I heard Anthony say something to them as they all snickered until Jason said something and they all burst into laughter as they walked up to us and Anthony spoke "This has been an interesting day, hasn't it ladies?" Anthony said as we glared at him as they all smiled innocently. We stood there for about ten minutes as they had some stupid smirks and grins on their faces that were slowly growing larger until Zoe spoke "Well?" she said while glaring at him as he looked confused "Well what?" "Aren't you going to let us in?" she said as he looked even more confused then spoke "Why would I let you in, the looks on your faces tells me that if I let you in I will instantly regret it." he said shocking us. "I can read people's emotions like a book, so it's not very hard plus your hands are clenched which also tells me that you will kill me and my friends plus my brother and I don't want that." he said turning away to walk away until Piper spoke.

Can you please let us in Anthony?" Piper said in a sweet voice as whenever she does this no man can resist her and apparently Anthony can't either, "Well who am I to resist such a pretty girls request?" he said as he walked closer as Zoe scoffed as did most of us as she continued doing her thing and walked closer to him as they were nearly face to face. They looked like they were about to kiss until Anthony's face was meters from hers and spoke "You're going to have to try harder than that for a pretty face and sweet voice isn't going to work on me. I've been hurt enough by women and learned not to just let them into my life because of a pretty face and sweet personality because beneath that sweet personality and pretty face is something far worse." he said in a cold emotionless voice as we looked at him in shock as he looked down and took what looked like contacts out of his eyes and looked up causing us to gasp.

His eyes instead of being electric blue they were a beautiful sea green but they darkened considerably as he looked at us with a unreadable look on his face but didn't break eye contact with us making us shift uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he said as I nodded slightly as he nodded "Let's see if you can keep a secret, if you can I'll tell you why I'm here and not at Greek High." he said as he turned back to the boys basically ending the conversation between us "You guys can leave if you want to, I won't stop you." he said as they shook their heads "And listen to them gossip for the next six days? No thank you, I'll stay with you." Leo said as they all nodded and he smiled back and continued walking towards his house with the boys behind him.

"How will we know when to come back?" I shouted as he yelled "You'll know and it won't be long." he said as he walked into his house and was about to close it till he stopped and yelled back "I would really appreciate it if you knew me as Anthony Miller son of Zeus Grace not Percy Jackson son of Poseidon Jackson." and with that he shut the door leaving us standing in front of his mansion dumbstruck.

It was silent until Silena spoke "Anthony Miller is Percy Jackson." she said in awe until a voice spoke behind us "Excuse me, why are you in front of my house?" a voice said behind us as we whipped around to see the famous Poseidon Jackson looking at us in with curiosity in his sea green eyes just like his son.

"N-Nothing s-sir." I said as we all walked back to Silena and Piper's house still shocked over who really lives in the mansion and Poseidon's son is going to be going to New Rome High in a month. "What do we do?" Katie said in shock as Zoe spoke "Isn't it obvious? We wait until Percy calls and tells us to come over, but for now we keep this a secret just between us and the boys." she said as we nodded and just sat in the chairs and let our thoughts wander.

But one thing is for sure, the popular kids at school aren't going to be very popular anymore.

 **Hey guys, I finally made a chapter, I know a lot of people were telling me to update and I did. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, you guys got four days to vote on how I should pair Percy up so go check out the poll on my profile. Feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I appreciate all the positive reviews that I'm getting. A lot of you told me to update so I decided to do that! Feel free to review and I hope you guys enjoy the story. On the poll, people voted the most on me just pairing Percy with Artemis, Calypso, or Zoe. I will post another poll on who to pair Percy up with after this chapter. I will check the poll on Tuesday. Anyway enough talking, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! feel free to review!**

 **Zoe POV**

The whole week we have been waiting for a phone call from Percy Jackson, but we haven't received any type of call. We have tried calling the boys but whenever we do, it goes straight to voicemail. "Their not going to call back." I said while everyone looked at me "All we can do is wait, if what Reyna said was true, Percy and his father moved here for to get away from their past life." Silena said while everyone nodded in agreement. "But it's been a week, their not going to answer nor will they probably leave Percy's house." I said but not long after Piper's phone started ringing as we all looked at her and she picked it up. "It 's Jason." she said confused "Answer it." Silena said quickly as Piper answered it and put it on speaker. "Hello?" Piper said, we expected Jason to answer but it was Percy "Hello." he said shocking us.

"Since the press and half of New Rome's population hasn't appeared in front of my house I'll take it you didn't tell everyone who I really am. Come on over, once you get to the gate type in the numbers 5874 and there will be a spare key beneath the carpet. Use that to open the door then put it back where it belongs, once you head inside please don't touch anything and head to the elevator, it will be beside the staircase. Press the number five and you will appear on the fifth floor and we will be up there, then we can talk about why I'm here." He said as Piper went to speak but he hung up "Well, let's go meet Percy Jackson." Calypso said as we all nodded in agreement.

Linebreak

When we appeared in front of the gate and typed in the numbers 5874 and watched as the gate opened and we walked in as I got the spare key and put it in the door and turned the doorknob and expected to see fancy things. But I didn't expect to see the house on the inside looking like a regular house, "I did not expect to see this. I expected it to be like Jason's house." Piper said shocked as we all nodded and headed to the elevator and pressed the number five as we all went up.

After a few seconds the door opened as we gasped, the fifth floor had a pool, a hot tub, _and a basketball court?!_ "They must've been here not even a few minutes ago." Katie said as she pointed at the basketballs and wet towels on the ground. "Boys cannot stay clean, no matter what." I said as everyone nodded as we heard a shout and the sound of what sounds like tackling. "You suck Leo, now I see why you shouldn't try out for running back." We heard Jason say as the boys all laughed as we walked over to the edge and saw Percy's backyard.

It was _huge!_ It looked like it was the size of a football field as we saw the boys all playing on it as we saw Percy stick his hand out for Leo and he did as he hoisted him up. "Last chance for a first down Leo, if you fail this time its our ball." Percy said with a smile as Leo spoke "Well its kind of hard since every time I run, I get hammered by you or Frank." he said while rubbing his shoulder as Travis spoke "Dude, if Percy, Jason, and Frank all start as linebackers our defense would be solid." Travis said as they all nodded in agreement "Put Percy and Jason on the right and left as they are quicker and put Frank in the middle. No running back would get five yards." Michael said as they all nodded until Percy spoke "And put Connor and Travis as the safety's and Michael and Lee as the cornerbacks. Every ball would be intercepted." he said as they all nodded.

"Last shot for a first down." Percy said as he and Frank stood side by side until Jason snapped the ball and threw it to Connor until Percy caught it and ran down the field surprising us at his speed, not even Jason could catch him. "He should try out for running back. I bet he would start." Piper said as we all nodded "He probably could start but remember, Dakota and Terry and their little posse are all the starting players for New Rome High." I said with distaste mentioning Dakota as he is rich but thinks that he is better than everyone. "But remember Anthony is Percy Jackson and I am positive that Percy can outrun Dakota." Piper said as everyone nodded but I was still unsure "Are you sure Dakota is pretty fast-" "But Percy has more reach and can run longer than Dakota." she said as I thought it over and noticed she was right. I finally nodded as we heard Percy yell "Hey, about time you showed up." he said as he and the others ran towards the elevator and got in it.

A few seconds later, they all appeared and we walked towards them. "Let's go downstairs and talk." Percy said as we all squeezed in the elevator and stood in awkward silence waiting for the elevator to go to the bottom floor. "Well...this is awkward." Leo said while Charles slapped him on the back of the head making him yelp, once the elevator opened Percy led us to his living room as he gestured for us to sit down on the couches and chairs as we did and all looked at him as he looked back at us.

"So, my guess is you want to know why I'm here, huh?" He said as I went to speak but Reyna spoke up "We already know what happened to you and your father." she said as he raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you stalk me and my father?" He said with a teasing smile while Reyna looked flustered "What, no, it's just my sister lives in New York and she told me what happened." she said as he nodded and spoke "Is her name Hylla by any chance?" he said as Reyna nodded "How'd you know?" she said as he smiled. "You look just liker her, just a younger version of her." He said as Reyna went to speak but I spoke first, knowing that these two could be talking forever. "We know what happened and we are really sorry for what happened to you. But if I may ask, why did you come here? You could have went somewhere else. Why would a Greek come to New Rome?" I said curiously as he laughed "We came here because my dad's brothers work here. Plus it would be a waste of money and effort for us to not come here and no one live in this house." "You mean mansion?" Leo muttered as Percy raised an eyebrow "I like to think of it as a house, not a mansion Leo, so shut up." he said as Leo pouted.

"Since you apparently already know about me and my father and what happened to us, who are all of you?" He said curiously as I spoke "My name is Zoe Nightshade and this is my sister beside me Calypso." I said as Calypso smiled at Percy as he smiled back "This is Piper Mclean and her half sister Silena Beauregard." I gestured to Silena and Piper as Percy looked at them as his eyes widened and he shook his head as I saw his eyes glistening. "Are you okay?" I said as everyone looked at him as he nodded his head "Yes I'm fine, it's just they look like my sister, with the same eyes." he said as we looked at Silena and Piper and saw he was right that they had eyes just like his sister, Aphrodite. I smacked my head and spoke "I'm so sorry I should've known-" "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Please continue introducing everyone." Percy said as I nodded and continued "This is Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, and Hazel Levesque." I said as I gestured to all three as he smiled at them.

"The girl you were talking to before is Reyna." I said as he looked at her "No last name?" he said as she spoke "I would prefer it if anyone didn't say my last name." she said as he nodded. "I can relate to you on that." He said while glaring at Leo "Oh come on, it was one time." he said aggravated as Percy spoke "You also did at Mickey's." he said as Leo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he chuckled nervously. "Sorry?" He said while Percy just rolled his eyes "Do you guys want to stay? We have extra rooms upstairs." he said as we looked at him "I promise I won't do anything." he said chuckling as we nodded and we used the elevator as he pressed the number two button and we appeared on the second floor with five rooms.

"You girls can sleep in the two rooms on the far end and the boys can sleep in my room and the guest room." He said as he gestured to the two rooms at the end of the room "Who lives in the last room?" I said curiously as he looked at me in amusement. "I can't live here alone." He said while I realized that the last room was his dad's room as I looked down in embarrassment while he just chuckled and spoke "I will see you ladies in the morning. Have a good night." he said as Leo ran past him into his room "I call the bed." we heard Leo shout while Percy just sighed "I'll never get to sleep on my bed with Leo here." he said sadly while I raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" "Every time I get ready to sleep, Leo's already on my bed passed out. You can't sleep beside him, he moves around and will literally kick you in the mouth." Percy said as our eyes widened "I guess I'll just sleep on the ground." he said as the boys went into the guest room and his room while we just stood there.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." Reyna said as she walked down the hallway towards the last two rooms as we followed her and went into separate rooms as Calypso spoke "To be honest, I expected his house to look like Jason's with a bunch of fancy things around it." she said as we all nodded. "But it's not, it looks like a regular house on the inside and he doesn't brag about the house like I thought he would." I said "Do you think Percy will reveal himself at school?" Hazel said curiously as we all looked thoughtful about this "Probably not, because if he does I have no doubt he will never get peace and quiet." I said as Katie spoke up "He probably will reveal himself after he gets associated with New Rome before telling everyone who he is. He wants to get away from his past, so he will probably remain as Anthony Miller a Roman and not Percy Jackson a Greek." she said as we all nodded.

"Oh these beds are so comfy." Silena said as we laid on them and saw she was right "Now I know what Percy means when he said Leo always sleeps on these beds, their _so_ comfy." Miranda said as we all nodded and got ready for bed.

"New Rome High is going to be in for a surprise this year." I muttered while closing my eyes as everyone muttered in agreement.

 **One month later**

 **Percy POV**

I stood in front of New Rome High taking deep breaths to calm myself down while Jason was beside me looking sad that he has to go back to school. "Let's head inside and talk to the school staff since it's only 7 o'clock." I said as he nodded and I put my hood on and kept my head down as we headed to the principle's office.

Luckily, there was no students and the school staff plus the athletic directors were in the office as Jason knocked on the door to get their attention. "Hello Jason, who is this beside you?" I nodded my head and spoke "I have came to the school staff and the athletic directors to ask if you could keep my identity a secret." I said as they all raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry young man, we need to know everyone's name so we can keep track of everything. Why would you want to hide your identity in the first place?" a man said curiously as I looked at the name and saw it was Principle Turner.

"Well Principle Turner, some things happened to me and my dad and we came here to get away from our pasts. But the problem is, my dad is really famous and well known around almost all of New York so it's kind of tough." I said as I took down my hood as they gasped. "Poseidon Jackson's son." Principle Turner said shocked "What are you doing here and not at Greek High?" he said as I explained to him everything that happened to me and my dad. When I finished, they all looked at me in sympathy "Well I am very sorry for what happened to you and your father Perseus. But if I may ask, why would you want to hide your identity? You need to make friends and its kind of hard not to recognize who you are for you eyes basically give it all away." A man said curiously as I looked at his name tag and saw it said Jerry Bray, Activity Director.

"Well Coach Bray, I already made a decent amount of friends in the summer." I said as I gestured to Jason as they smiled "You made some good friends. Though I am curious as to how you befriended them? They're good people, but they dislike rich people and I know without a doubt you own that mansion on fourth street." he said as I smiled "They thought I was like other rich people, but I can assure you, I'm not." I said as they nodded.

"I only need to hide my identity long enough so I can get associated with everyone in New Rome so that people won't flip out when they know me and my dad are living here." I said as they nodded "Do you have a name?" Principle Turner said as I looked at him gratefully "Already ahead of you, Anthony Miller, full blood brother to Jason Grace, adopted son of Darren Miller, birth son of Zeus and May Grace." I said as I put the electric blue contacts in and looked up at them as they nodded impressed.

"It seems you already had this all planned out. I assume that Mr. Grace and your dad are already in on this?" Principle Turner said as I nodded in agreement as they all nodded "Alright then _Anthony,_ take your time. And when you're ready to reveal yourself, you can." Principle Turner said as they all nodded in agreement while I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." I said as they waved it off and we walked out of the office and down the hallway.

"That went a lot easier than I expected." Jason said as I nodded in agreement "I thought I would have to get on my knees and beg, but luckily, I didn't have too." I said as we saw everyone as we walked over to them and Zoe spoke "Hey Jason, hey _Anthony."_ she said as everyone smiled except for Leo, who looked confused. "Who's Anthony, that's Per-" He got cut off as a book hit him in the head "What is up with all of you hitting me in the head." he said while glaring at all of us "Because you moron, that is Percy but he posing as Anthony. Remember, we went over this last night." Charles said as Leo's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Sorry, Anthony." He said while I waved it off and we walked to the lady at the front desk so we can get our schedules.

"Hello ma'am, we're here to get our schedules." I said nicely as she looked up and smiled "Names, please?" she said "Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguz, Frank Zhang, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso, Reyna, Katie and Miranda Gardner, Piper Mclean, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse La Rue, and Hazel Levesque." I said as her eyes widened at the list but gave us all our schedules nonetheless and looked at me. "Name, please?" She asked nicely as I hesitated and the other froze and looked at me as I took a deep breath and spoke "Anthony Miller." I said praying that she'll recognize the name.

She looked through the list confused until her eyes widened and she smiled as she handed me my schedule. "Here you go Anthony." She said as I sighed in relief "Don't worry Perseus, your secret is safe with us." she whispered in my ear as I smiled and took my schedule from her as I turned around to see everyone looking at me shocked except for Jason as he was smiling.

"H-How?" Zoe said in shock while I smiled "Me and Jason came early so we could talk to the staff so they could keep my name a secret." I said as they all nodded and we compared our schedules "Hey we all have the same classes except for our electives." Leo said as we all nodded "Can you guys guide me around the school?" I said as they nodded and showed me around the school till we hit the lunchroom which was packed with students.

We all got some breakfast and looked around for a table till Jason spoke"Let's go sit at that table." he said over the noise as he pointed at a table off to the side as we all nodded and pushed past the kids as we all sat down and sighed in relief. "Man, how many kids are there here?" I said while Jason spoke "Most of the kids at New Rome are seniors and juniors. So by the end of the year, this school will be less crowed." he said as everyone nodded while Zoe growled. "Great, just what we need. Rich snobby kids coming over here." She said as everybody looked past me as I turned around and saw a group of kids wearing fancy clothes heading towards us with cocky looks on their faces.

"Why must they come so early in the morning?" Leo said as he put his head down on the table as they came up to us and spoke "Look what we have here, Jason and his little band of freaks." a boy who I guessed was the leader said as we just ignored them while they laughed. "Look at all the clothes you dress up in. Do you have no sense of fashion?" A girl said as I spoke "Actually we dress just fine, it's you who don't have any sense of fashion. Why do you dress like a slut?" I said as everyone in the lunchroom stopped and looked at me in shock while Jason and everyone else burst out in laughter while the girl turned red in anger as did her friends.

"Who are you to tell us how to dress? Look at what you wear." the leader said as I looked down at my clothes and spoke "I dress fine, why do you wear jeans with holes the size of your knee? Do you live under a bridge?" I said as everyone burst out in laughter while the boy grabbed my shirt and pulled me till we were face to face as I just let him and spoke calmly "I can tell you are very interested in me, but I can assure you, I'm not gay." I said as everyone laughed even harder till the boy brought back his fist and was going to hit me.

But what he doesn't know is that I have been trained by a former Navy SEAL who was a expert in close combat. I just grabbed his fist while everyone looked shocked as he also looked shock as he tried to pull away but couldn't as I grabbed his shirt and brought my fist to his face breaking his nose and knocking him back into someone's lunch as I looked at his friends. "Do you want to receive the same treatment? While I will never hit a girl, I can't say the same for my lady friends." I said as I gestured to Zoe and everyone else as they cracked their knuckles while they all shook their heads and picked up their buddy and took him to the nurse.

But before he left the lunchroom he spoke "You made a dangerous enemy new kid." he said while glaring at me as I glared back "No, it is _you_ who has made a dangerous enemy." I spat as he went to speak till he was pulled out the lunchroom while everyone looked at me shocked.

"I apologize if I disrupted your breakfast." I said sincerely as one of the students spoke up "Do you know what you just did?" he said as I nodded. "Yes, I put someone who thought just because they are rich they are better than everyone else in his place." I said as he shook his head and spoke "That was Dakota, who is the most popular kid in school. His parents will sue you for hurting him." he said as I shrugged my shoulders and spoke "Let him try to sue me. He'll be surprised, and I don't care if he's popular or not. He should know that some people aren't afraid to step up and get in his face, like I just did a few minutes ago." I said as I sat back down as everyone continued eating their breakfast but kept sneaking glances at me every so often.

"It's about time someone put Dakota in his place." Jason said as I spoke to him "Why haven't you ever stepped up to him? I know for sure you could kick his ass." I said curiously as he went to speak but Piper spoke first "Jason's dad is very strict on him. He want's Jason to be a perfect child and get through school without much trouble." she said as everyone nodded. "Well since I'm here, trouble will always find you. I'm like a bad luck charm." I said seriously as they all chuckled "Don't worry about it. Leo's the same way." Piper said as Leo pouted.

After about twenty minutes of us talking the school bell rang signaling school is starting as we got our papers and headed to our homeroom. "Who's our homeroom teacher?" I said as Jason looked at his schedule "Ms. Grass, that's a funny name." he said as I nodded and we walked into the classroom to see Dakota holding a paper towel to his nose and his friends all around him. When they saw us they all glared at me as I smirked and walked with Jason over to some seats as we all sat down and waited for Ms. Grass to come in.

About five minutes later she came in, "Hello class, my name is Ms. Grass and I will be your homeroom teacher and your Social Studies teacher." she said nicely as we all greeted her except for Dakota and his posse.

She started calling out names until she spoke "Anthony Miller?" she questioned with a smile as I spoke up "Here, ma'am." I said as she nodded and continued down the list. "So far so good, now all we need is for Leo to shut up and not say anything to give away your identity." Silena whispered as I nodded.

Linebreak

After our five classes together, we all headed to lunch and saw that the food did not look right. "Their breakfast is good, but their lunch looks like garbage." I said as everyone nodded "I don't know why it's like that. I personally think that its the people who cook the food." Piper said as I spoke "Do you guys want to buy some food?" I said as they Travis spoke "I wish we could Perce, but only Jason has enough money for about two or three of us." he said sadly as I pulled out my wallet. "I'll buy." I said as the girls eyes widened while the boys looked happy. "How can you buy for twenty of us?" Silena said shocked while I spoke "I received a thousand dollars before I moved, I gave six hundred to Mickey so he could pay his bills from last month and this month and that left me with four hundred left." I said as the girls eyes widened while Calypso spoke "Percy, are you sure? We don't want to waste your money?" she said as I waved it off.

"Money can always be earned back, plus I don't want to eat food that looks like it's alive." I said as they all nodded and thanked me as we all got in line and bought our food as we went back to our table from this morning. "Thanks Percy, you're the best." Leo said with nachos in his mouth as we all looked at him disgusted "Please, speak after you chew your food." Zoe said as we all nodded as he swallowed his food and nodded apologetically.

After lunch we all compared our schedules "Looks like us boys have football practice. How about you ladies?" I said as Calypso spoke "We don't have anything so its a free hour, we might as well come and watch you guys." she said as Zoe looked at her in shock "Who said I was going to go? I'm not going to sit around a bunch of filthy boys who will try to touch me and will end up in the infirmary.' she said as we boys all scooted away from her and hid behind the others girls while Zoe spoke "Babies." she said while we pouted and headed to the football field.

Linebreak

"Hello everyone, I am Jerry Bray, you can call me Coach Bray or just Jerry. I am not strict like other football coaches, but I do expect you to work hard and not slack off." He said as we all nodded while Coach Bray observed us and saw me in the mix and gave me a smile as I smiled back. "Let's do some conditioning and then we will see who we will put on 1st team, 2nd team, and 3rd team." He said until another coach spoke up "We already know who is going to start, why don't we just get started?" he said while Coach Bray and the other coaches glared at him "Because, there might be some new starters this year." he said while glancing at me and the others as the coach scoffed. "Who could outrun Dakota and throw farther then Terry?" He said as I immediately took a disliking to him as he picked favorites and coaches aren't suppose to pick favorites as it causes problems.

"Anyway, let's get started everyone and we'll see who we can put and where you play the strongest at." Coach Bray said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 **One month later**

 **Zoe POV**

"Come on Anthony, you're supposed to be quicker than that. Can you really not keep up with him?" Coach Johnson said as spit landed in Percy's face as he looked disgusted and wiped it off his face "No sir, it's just I don't play as a cornerback, I play better as a linebacker." he said as Coach Johnson laughed "Son, you can't play a linebacker, you aren't big enough and Dakota already plays linebacker with Terry and Robin." he said as Percy went to speak but Coach Johnson spoke again "You know what? If you can't play cornerback and won't play as a starting linebacker. You could go sit on the bench." he said as our eyes widened as did Percy's but he just nodded and went to the sidelines.

"That Coach Johnson knows nothing of football." Calypso said as we nodded as Katie spoke up "He has them all in the wrong positions. I bet if he put them in the right position, Dakota and his little posse would be destroyed." she said as we all nodded as a thought came to me and I smiled. "Why are you smiling, Zoe?" Calypso said as I ignored her and stood up and walked down the benches and towards the coaches as Calypso hissed "What are you doing?" she hissed as I walked towards the coaches.

As I got closer Coach Bray noticed me and spoke "Hello Zoe, what brings you onto the field?" he said with a friendly smile as I smiled back and spoke "Hello Coach Bray, I came to speak with you about your second squad's defensive position." I said as Coach Johnson spoke up "Even the students came to complain about our second squad." he said as I spoke back up "Actually I came to tell you that you have them in the wrong spots. As Coach Bray had them before, they were excellent. But when you switched them, it messed them up severely." I said as the coaches looked at me shocked.

"Okay Zoe, what do you recommend?" Coach Bray said as Dakota spoke "Coach, she's a girl. She doesn't know anything about football, she's only doing this for her boyfriend." he said while I glared at him and Coach Bray spoke "Dakota, I want fifty push ups and two laps down the field and back. You should know better than to disrespect women." he said while Dakota went to speak till he spoke again "And if you argue you will owe me one-hundred push ups and four laps down the field and back." he said as Dakota fumed and started his push ups while I smiled.

"What do you recommend, Zoe?" He said as I spoke "Put Anthony as the right outside linebacker and Jason as the left outside linebacker and Frank as the middle linebacker. Put Connor as the free safety since he is smaller than Travis but faster and put Travis as the strong safety. And put Michael and Lee as the cornerbacks and leave the defensive lineman as they are." I finished while the coaches and football players looked at me shocked while Percy and everyone else were making hand signals telling me to leave.

"All right Zoe, we'll do it your way." Coach Bray said as he gestured Percy and the others to the assigned positions and I went off to the side as we watched them get in their positions as I saw Percy and everyone else get in correct stances as I smirked. "Dakota's going to get his lights knocked out." I said while the coaches all looked at me "And what makes you think that Ms. Nightshade?" Coach Johnson spat as I spoke "Just watch." I said as they looked back at the players to see Terry hike the ball and give it to Dakota only for him to get hammered by Jason and Percy as he was thrown roughly to the ground as the coaches eyes widened.

I heard my friends all cheering and everyone else watching the players practice start muttering as Dakota got up as he looked in shock at Jason and Percy as my friends all came beside me. "Looks like I might have to change up the first squad." Coach Bray said with a smile as everyone nodded except for Coach Johnson as we continued to watch Percy and everyone else dominate Dakota and his little posse as they couldn't even get a first down as Percy, Jason, and Frank hammered Dakota whenever he ran and Connor, Travis, Michael, and Lee either intercepted the ball whenever Terry threw it.

"Alright offense, one last play and then switch after a fifteen minute break." Coach Bray said as they all nodded as Percy started digging his foot in as I smirked "You better pray Dakota doesn't run to the left, if he does Anthony is going to knock him out." I said as my friends all looked to see Percy digging his right foot in as they also smirked until Coach Makenzie spoke "Why do you say that?" he said curiously as I spoke "Whenever Anthony starts digging his foot in, it means he is using it to get a head start and knock whoever has the ball out." I said as Terry snapped the ball and gave it to Dakota as he ran to the left. "Night night Dakota." Calypso said as Percy ran towards Dakota and pure out hammered him knocking his helmet off as everybody's eyes widened and his mouthpiece came out and landed in front of us as they both fell to the ground as Percy got up as Dakota laid there.

"Told you." I said snapping the couches out of their daze as they called the medical assistant as she helped Dakota up and they looked at Percy shocked as he and the others walked over to the water and started drinking it as they started talking.

"What else do you think they can play?" Coach Bray said in awe as I spoke "Put Jason as the quarterback, Charles as the fullback, Percy as the running back, Will and Chris as the wide receivers, Leo as the tight end, and the rest play better on defense than they do offense. The five offensive linemen are up to you." I said as he nodded. I turned to my friends and spoke " _That_ was what I was doing, Calypso." I said while she rolled her eyes "Looks like Dakota got his lights knocked out." Katie said as we all looked at Dakota to see him laying there unconscious as we started laughing as we headed to the boys as they saw us and stood up and walked over to us.

"Sup ladies?" Percy said as he smiled as I smiled back and spoke "You can thank me later." I said confusing them until Reyna spoke "She told Coach Bray to put you at the positions you are at." she said as their eyes widened. "Thanks Zoe, you really helped us out. I was getting sick and tired of Coach Johnson. Percy said gratefully as they all nodded as I spoke back up "You're also going to be playing the positions that you play on offense in your backyard. Don't disappoint us." I said as they all raised an eyebrow and Percy was about to speak until Coach Bray spoke up "Alright boys, defense is now offense and offense is now defense. Jason, you are going to be playing quarterback, Charles, you are going to play fullback while Percy is going to play running back. Leo, you are going to play tight end while Will and Chris are going to play receivers." he said as their eyes widened as they looked back at us while we smiled and shrugged our shoulders as we stood by the coaches.

Dakota must've gotten up as he was playing right outside linebacker and he was glaring at Percy in hate as Jason snapped the ball and gave it to Percy as he ran behind Charles as he was basically his bodyguard until Percy finally got open space and started running till he was in a full sprint as the coaches eyes widened.

"Yep, I'm definitely changing the first squad up." Coach Bray said while Coach Johnson fumed silently and glared at me while I just smiled.

For the next thirty minutes we saw the offensive team pounding the defensive team until the hour finally ended as Coach Bray spoke up "After some changes, me and the coaches have decided that the first team needs to be changed up and will we give you the reports next week. Now go shower as you boys smell." he said as they all smiled and stood up and walked to the showers as we headed to our next class together. "Looks like Dakota and his posse lost their position." I said as we everyone nodded as we walked into our next class, waiting for the boys to show up.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm finally back! I apologize for not updating on this story as I was focused completely on my other story which is nearly finished. The poll on who to pair Percy up with is really between Artemis and Zoe. The poll results are**

 **Artemis:6**

 **Zoe:5**

 **Calypso:0**

 **I'll pair Percy up with whoever has the most votes on Tuesday. Feel free to review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Two months later**

 **Percy POV**

"First squad gather around!" Coach Bray yelled as we all jogged up to him "What's up coach?" Michael said as Coach Bray spoke "I should have told you this a couple weeks prior so that you can be ready for it." Coach Bray muttered as I spoke "What do you mean, coach?" I said curiously. "Every three months after a sports season, New Rome interviews the first squad of the Varsity and Junior Varsity Squad. The first sport being football, that includes you." Coach Bray said as our eyes widened "Wait, you're saying we're going to be interviewed?!" Lee said in shock as he nodded. "You will be interviewed on how you enjoy football, what positions you play, and how you think our first game is going to go in three weeks. And since you play all the positions, you can tell him what it's like." He said as we nodded.

"But you have to wear something nice, no wearing plain clothes like you always do." He said as I went to speak but he spoke first "And if you don't have anything to wear, you can head to the mall and get something there. That's were I get my clothes." he said basically answering my question before I even said it. "Also on every game day, you will wear something nice to show who you represent and to show support to New Rome." He said as we nodded as he spoke "Good, now that's out of the way. Let's do some drills." he said with a gleam in his eyes that said ' _you're going to suffer while I laugh'_ "Why do I have a bad feeling that we're going to suffer?" Jason said as we all nodded.

Linebreak

"Hello boys, if I may ask, why are you late?" Ms. Robinson said as I spoke "Sorry Ms. Robinson, Coach Bray kept us a little late for some practice drills." I said as I gave her a note saying that Coach Bray kept us a little longer as she nodded. "Okay boys, head to your desks and open your Science books to chapter five, section three." She said as we nodded and headed to our desks and sat down slowly, wincing in pain as Calypso spoke "What's wrong with you? You all look like you had to go against the Varsity football Squad." she whispered as I whispered back "Because that's exactly what happened." I said as their eyes widened.

"Why would Coach Bray make you go against the Varsity Squad?" Piper whispered as Michael spoke "He wanted to compare us to them and fix any faults for both of us, surprisingly we did pretty good against them." he said as Leo spoke "But they hit like a train." he said as Jason spoke "Think how me, Charles, and Percy feel." he said as me and Charles nodded as we opened our Science books and started reading.

Linebreak

"So, why do you all look so down for?" Silena said as Lee spoke "Apparently every three months in for a sport, New Rome interviews the first squad for Varsity and Junior Varsity and since football is the first sport, we have to be interviewed." he said as Zoe spoke up "That still doesn't explain why you're so down." she said as I spoke "Coach wants us to wear something nice for the interview and on every game day we have to wear something nice." I said sadly as Piper and Silena squealed.

"Oh this is perfect, we can all go shopping." Silena said as we looked at her in horror "Excuse me, what makes you think you're going?" Jason said as Piper spoke "We weren't asking to go Jason, we _are_ going." she said seriously as we looked at her in shock.

"Great, we had to wear something nice for a interview, then we had to go against the Varsity football team, now we're going to suffer at the mall. What's next on the list?" Will said sarcastically as we nodded.

"When's the interview?" Reyna said Chris spoke "Today at five." he said as the girls stopped and looked at us in shock. "They should've told you earlier so you can get prepared." She said as we all nodded "Coach Bray gave the Principle Lupa a note saying we can leave at 1:30 so we can get our clothes, go home and get prepared, have dinner, then come back and we should be ready to go." he said as Silena spoke "We'll go with you." she said as I raised an eyebrow and spoke "How's that sis?" I said as she spoke "Our sixth and seventh hour teachers won't care, they'll understand as long as we do our work and turn it in the next day." she said as we nodded and walked out of the school towards the mall.

After an hour and a half of arguing, changing clothes and spending nearly all my money for eleven people we finally left the mall. "That...was pure suffering." Michael said as we nodded while the girl rolled their eyes "Stop whining, for you it may have been _just horrible."_ Piper said as we glared at her as Silena continued for her. "But when you get there, you won't regret it." She said as the girls nodded as I checked the time.

"It's 2:30 so school's just getting out, where should we eat at?" I said as Leo spoke "Want to eat at Mickey's since we can eat free there?" he said as we nodded.

Linebreak

"Hey Mickey." I said as we entered with our dress clothes in our hands as he smiled then frowned in confusion as he saw our clothes. "Why do you have clothes in your hands?" He said curiously as Zoe spoke "Their going to be interviewed since they are the Junior Varsity's first squad." she said as his eyes widened.

"Well, that's something there. I'll bring out your usual pizza." He said as we thanked him and sat down at our usual table and started discussing what happens around school and in town. "Are we allowed to come?" Silena said as we nodded "Parents, students, and the school staff are all allowed to come. Basically everyone is allowed to come, plus it will be on TV for everyone to see." I said as Mickey walked up with our pizza and sat down beside us as we looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jason said as Mickey spoke "I'm on break." he said as we nodded as he spoke again "So who going to speak for you?" he said as we looked at him confused "What do you mean Mickey?" Leo said as he continued "Usually before an interview, there is a main speaker who will answer most of the questions except for ones that are directed to someone." he said as everyone looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I said confused till I realized why their looking at me "No, I'm not going to be the speaker. If anyone should be the speaker it should be the team captain, which is Jason since the quarterback is the captain." I said as Jason spoke "What you said is true, but everyone on the football team knows that you are the captain." he said as I went to speak but couldn't as I realized he was right.

"Fine, but I'm not going to answer all the questions, you will also answer alright?" I said as they nodded while Mickey spoke "Also you need to always be smiling and laidback, don't be slouching down in your seat and when you speak, speak clearly and look right at the interviewer. Also don't be whispering to each other when someone else is speaking and don't look bored, try to keep the conversation lively and joyful. One last thing, _don't fall asleep."_ he said directing this at Leo, Connor, and Travis as they rubbed their necks sheepishly.

"Dang Mickey, how do you know all of this stuff? Are you secretly a famous actor that is hiding?" Jason joked as we all laughed and he shook his head and spoke "I played college football and they did the same thing to me since I was the team captain." he said as we looked at him in shock.

"You never told us you were a team captain and played college football. Who for?" Charles said in shock as he spoke "Michigan Spartans." he said shocking us. "Well thanks Mickey, this will help us out a bunch during the interview." I said sincerely as he waved it off "Don't worry about it. I know you'll do good, I think the only thing you need to worry about is Travis, Connor, and Leo messing around and falling asleep." he said as we looked at Leo, Travis, and Connor.

"Please don't fall asleep and embarrass us in front of New Rome." Chris said as they spoke "Don't worry about it, we won't do anything stupid or fall asleep." Connor said as Travis and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Well lets get you all setup." Piper said while we all nodded.

Linebreak

"Everyone give a great round of applause for New Rome's Varsity football squad." We heard as people clapping while Zoe spoke "We'll be in the crowd watching all of you. Good luck." she said as the girls all nodded as they left while we took deep breaths. "You think we're going to do fine?" Jason said as Chris spoke "As long as Leo, Travis, and Connor don't fall asleep and do something stupid, I think we'll do fine." he said as we nodded.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, for New Rome's Junior Varsity football squad who are a new bunch of players. Their names are Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguz, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, and Anthony Miller, a new boy who came into New Rome eleven months ago and made a big change to New Rome, but the surprising thing...he's a Greek. But we all know he was born a Greek but a Roman at heart, but let's find out for ourselves. Ladies and gentlemen let's give our Junior Varsity football squad a round of applause." The voice said as I spoke "Showtime." I said as we walked past the curtains into the spotlight.

 **Aphrodite POV**

As me and my friends sat on chairs and couches, we were just scrolling through the channels looking for something to watch till my mom spoke "You should check out the sports channel, see who New York is interviewing for the High School Football Season" she said as we all nodded. I looked back at my mom and saw her staring at a picture that was took whenever me and Percy were eight, it was Halloween and Percy decided to dress up as a pirate and I dressed up as a princess, I smiled sadly and spoke "Where are you Percy?" I muttered sadly as I didn't recognize I past the sports channel.

"Hey Aphrodite you pasted the sports channel." Artemis said as I looked at her and saw she wasn't wearing any makeup and looked like how she did before she was popular, but her silver eyes lost their glow and she was staring at a picture of her and Percy when Percy made her a necklace on her birthday and she kept it on for years until she dated Orion and she took it off. But she's wearing it once again.

"Sorry, just lost in some thoughts." I said as they looked at me in sympathy while Thalia, Apollo, Bianca, and Nico glared at us. They haven't even talked to any of us and whenever we try, they attack us, even Nico, who is possibly the most nicest and sweetest boy you will ever meet besides Percy. They didn't want to come, but Sally argued and their foster parents sent them here, but we're making improvement, usually whenever their around us they try to attack us. Either that or they don't want to destroy Sally's home.

"Great we missed who the introduction." Ares said as the interviewer continued speaking "A new boy who came into New Rome eleven months ago-" we all snapped our heads up because Percy and dad left around eleven months ago. "And made a big change to New Rome, but the surprising thing...he's a Greek." He said as we froze in shock and looked at the TV in hope as the interviewer continued "But we all know he was born a Greek but at a Roman at heart, but let's find out for ourselves. Ladies and Gentlemen let's give our Junior Varsity football squad a round of applause." he said as eleven people walked out of the curtains while everyone cheered as Ares spoke "I thought they would have more than eleven Junior Varsity players." he said confused.

"It's either their really good to play all the positions or their all that's on the Junior Varsity team for New Rome." Apollo said coldly as we observed them, they were all around the height of 5'7 to 5'9, and were all very muscular. "Their pretty tall and muscular for mere freshman." Athena said as we all nodded as they all sat down and smiled their pearly white teeth.

"You boys are looking dashing today." The interviewer said as they smiled and one with tan skin, raven black hair, and electric blue eyes smiled and spoke "Thank you, you are also looking dashing in that suit and green tie." he said as I spoke "He looks just like Percy." I said softly as they looked and saw I was right "It could be him, but Percy has sea green eyes, not electric blue." Artemis said sadly as they all sat down on the couches.

"So, I honestly thought there would be more than eleven Junior Varsity players to interview." The interviewer said as the one with electric blue eyes spoke "Yes, but we play all the positions for defense, offense, and special teams." he said as they nodded and he spoke "So Anthony, is it true you are a Greek?" he said as he leaned forward with an eyebrow raised as the boy now known as Anthony spoke "Was, Tanner, I _was_ a Greek. If there was a way to remove all traces on Greek in me, I would take it without hesitation, I may have been born a Greek but I'm a Roman at heart." he said as the interviewer now known as Tanner laughed and spoke "See ladies and gentlemen? A true Roman." he said as the crowd cheered for a few moments until they quieted down.

"So what positions do you all play?" Tanner said curiously as a Latino boy with brown eyes spoke "I know that no one here will start so I'll bite the bullet." he said as the crowd laughed. "They seem perfectly fine and are actually doing a good job." Athena said as we nodded while he spoke "My name is Leo Valdez, I play tight end and holder." he said as the crowd cheered as Tanner spoke "What does the tight end and holder do?" he said as Leo spoke up "The tight end is considered a hybrid player, something between a offensive linemen and a wide receiver and the holder holds the ball for the kicker." he said as Tanner nodded.

A dark skin boy with brown eyes like the first spoke "My name is Charles Beckendorf, I play fullback and long snapper." He said as the crowed cheered while my mom spoke "He certainly looks like a fullback." she said as we all nodded "What is your duty on the football field?" Tanner said as Charles spoke "My job as a fullback is to be the half-back's personal bodyguard and defend him, even though everyone here knows that the half-back can outrun everyone in the freshmen class." he said as our eyes widened. "The running back must be really fast to outrun the whole freshman class." I said as he continued "A long snapper snaps the ball like the center. But the difference between us is I snap a larger distance, the center snaps around 1-5 yards while I snap from 10-15 yards." he said as Tanner nodded impressed "That's some distance." he said as Charles nodded with a smile on his face.

"My name is Frank Zhang and I play middle linebacker." A Asian boy said with a sort of babyish face as the crowd cheered while Tanner spoke "I know what the linebackers do, but not completely. Care to fill me in on some details." he said as Frank nodded "The middle linebacker is basically the quarterback of the defensive team. They are frequently the primary defensive play callers and must react to a wide variation of situations." he said as Tanner nodded and spoke "Well that's a big responsibility. But you're doing a great job at it." he said as Frank smiled as another payer spoke up.

A boy with black hair and light blue eyes spoke "My name is Travis Stoll and I play strong safety." he said as the crowd cheered "What's your job?" Tanner said curiously as Travis spoke "My job as a strong safety is providing extra protection against run plays by standing close to the line of scrimmage, usually on the strong side of the field, or on the side where the tight end is." he said as Tanner nodded and looked at the one beside him who looked just like Travis.

"My name is Connor Stoll, I'm Travis's twin and I play free safety and gunner." He said as the crowd all cheered while Tanner spoke "What's the difference between a strong safety and a free safety?" he said curiously as Connor spoke "The free safety is smaller but faster than the strong safety and provides help on long pass plays while the strong safety provides extra protection against run plays and is closer to the line of scrimmage." he said as Tanner nodded "And what about the gunner, what does that mean?" he said as they all started chuckling as he continued. "It's basically its meaning, gun it. The gunners job is to get down the field as quickly as possible when they punt, gunners are mostly running backs, wide receivers, or cornerbacks." he said as Tanner nodded and spoke "Who is the other gunner?" he said curiously as Connor spoke "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." he said as the crowd chuckled as Tanner smiled and nodded.

Another boy who had eyes like Travis and Connor but had tan skin spoke "My name is Chris Rodriguz, I play wide receiver, kicker, and punter." he said with a smile as the crowd cheered "I know those three positions, but how far do you kick Chris?" he said as Chris spoke "I can kick from thirty to sixty five yards and punt twenty to fifty yards." he said as Tanner nodded. "That's a pretty good distance for a freshman, I have no doubt that as you get older, you'll kick farther." He said while Chris smiled at him and nodded.

A boy who looked almost like Apollo spoke "My name is Michael Yew, I play cornerback and jammer." he said as the crowed cheered while Artemis spoke "He looks just like you, Apollo." she said as he just ignored her and looked at the TV. "I know the position of a cornerback, but what does a jammer do?" Tanner said curiously as he spoke "The jammer keeps the gunner from reaching the punt returner during punts so he has time to return." he said as another boy who looked like Michael spoke.

"My name is Lee Fletcher, I play cornerback so no need to explain anything." He said as the crowd cheered and laughed while another boy who looked _exactly_ like Apollo, Michael, and Lee as Tanner spoke "I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you three brothers?" he said as he pointed at the three clones of Apollo as they nodded while the mysterious boy spoke up "My name is Will Solace, I play wide receiver and jammer." he said as the crowd cheered.

A boy with brown eyes that looked almost black spoke "My name is Jamal Brown, I play offensive tackle and nose tackle." he said as the crowd cheered a little louder and longer as Tanner spoke "What do you do on those two positions?" he said as Jamal smiled "Offensive tackle are on the outside of the offensive guards and block on passing and running plays. They are to defend the quarterback's blind side and are usually the most skilled players on the offensive line." he said as Tanner nodded as he continued. "The nose guard is also called the defensive tackle, but they are called nose guard because they are face to face with the center. Our job is to rush the passer and prevent any running plays directed at the middle of the line." he said as Tanner nodded.

A boy with startling golden eyes spoke "My name is Jake Miller, I play offensive guard and defensive end." he said as the crowd cheered and hooted as he smiled. "So Jake, what do you do on your positions?" Tanner said as Jake spoke "The position for a offensive guard is a little complicated." he said as Tanner spoke "How so?" he said as Jake smiled and spoke "Like all the interior linemen, their job is to block for pass and running plays, but on some plays a guard will 'pull'. What this means is that instead of blocking straight ahead he will move out of his position in line to block for a carrier or for plays known as traps, which are for inside runs, sweeps for outside runs, and screen for passing plays." he said as Tanner nodded impressed "That seems _very_ complicated, how about defensive end?" he said as Jake spoke "The two defensive ends plays next to the defensive tackle on the edges of the defensive line. Their job is to attack the passer or prevent offensive runs to the outer edges of the line of the scrimmage. The fastest of the two will be placed on the right side of the defensive line because that is a right-handed quarterback's blind side." he finished with a smile.

"My name is Kolby Green, I play offensive tackle and defensive end." he said with a smile as another spoke up "My name is Tyler Green, I play offensive guard and defensive tackle." he said as the crowd cheered loudly as they smiled.

Another boy with curly black hair and brown eyes spoke "My name is Daniel White, I play center." he said as the crowd cheered as Tanner looked at the Anthony and another boy who had the same eyes but had blonde hair and a scar on his bottom lip.

"And then there was two." Tanner said as everyone chuckled and the one with the scar on his lip spoke "My name is Jason Grace, I play quarterback, left outside linebacker, and up back." he said as the crowed cheered very loudly while Tanner shushed them as Thalia gasped. "Jason." She whispered in shock as Apollo spoke "Do you know him Thalia?" he said as she nodded and spoke "He's my brother." she said as our eyes widened. "Jason, what does a up back do?" Tanner said as Jason spoke "The up back is a personal bodyguard for the punter and makes the line calls and calls for the snap to be received by the punter." he said as Tanner nodded and looked at Anthony with a smile.

"My name is Anthony Miller, I play right outside linebacker, running back, punt returner, kick returner, and gunner." He said as the crowd basically screamed and hooted as all the players raised an eyebrow while Tanner was trying desperately to stop the crowd as I spoke "He must be pretty popular there for them to react like that." I said as everyone nodded as Tanner finally got them to calm down as he looked at Anthony.

"Didn't know you were this famous Anthony." He said as Anthony spoke "I thought the same thing." he said as someone in the crowd spoke "Whatever Anthony." a male voice said as everyone laughed. "That's a lot of positions you play, you don't get tired from all that running?" He said curiously as Jason spoke "We practice with the Varsity football squad so we get a lot of running in." he said as Tanner's eyes widened and he spoke "How was your first practice with them?" he said curiously as they winced and Charles spoke "It wasn't pretty, let's just say that." he said as Tanner nodded as we watched for the next thirty minutes of them talk until Tanner spoke.

"We got some clips from your scrimmage against Carter High. Would you care if everyone here saw them?" He said as their eyes widened as Travis spoke "Sure, why not." he said as they nodded and we saw on a screen their scrimmage against Carter High as we watched in shock. "Their good." Athena said in shock as I spoke "And hit really hard." I said as we saw Anthony hammer Carter High's running back as it ended as the crowd cheered while Tanner spoke "People say Carter High is the best football team out there with New Rome and Greek High close behind. Do you think it will be a interesting season this year?" he said as Percy spoke "Yes, we've seen them play and can say they are a great football team, but so are we and Greek High. As much as I hate Greek High they have a good team." he said as Tanner nodded and spoke.

"How do you think people from Greek High are going to react to seeing you?" He said curiously as Anthony shrugged his shoulders and spoke "I don't really care for anyone there except a few. So if they do see me, it wouldn't matter., but those who do see me will be shocked." he said with a smile as Tanner nodded "How did you get your positions?" he said as Anthony laughed and spoke "Well, we all have to thank our dear friend Ms. Nightshade, she was the one who got us our positions by walking up to the coaches and spoke to them about it." he said as Tanner's eyes widened as Anthony spoke "Where are you Zoe? You're in the crowd somewhere." he said as he observed the crowd and smiled as he pointed at a beautiful girl with obsidian eyes, coppery skin, and a slightly upturned nose who was sinking in her seat as he spoke "Zoe Nightshade was the one that we must thank. Let's give her a round of applause for what she did for New Rome." he said as everyone clapped as she glared at Anthony while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have one more question for all of you?" Tanner said as they all nodded as he spoke "Is there a special girl for all of you in the crowd?" he said as they all immediately turned red and looked down as everyone in the crowd wolf-whistled and leaned forward. "Who are they Anthony?" Tanner said with a smile as Anthony spluttered for words but couldn't speak as Tanner and the crowd all laughed as he spoke "Are they in your freshman class?" he said as Leo nodded and Travis kicked him as the crowd laughed.

"Oh you are a funny group of freshman, we'll stop now but next time we meet I'm going to find out who it is." He said as they all nodded and Tanner continued "Let's give New Rome Junior Varsity Football team a round of applause." he said as everyone in the crowd all stood up and cheered and clapped as Anthony and everyone else all shook hands with Tanner and thanked him for the interview as they all waved to the crowd and walked back to the curtains as Tanner spoke to the crowd and smiled as it ended and a commercial started.

"I got a feeling this is going to be a interesting football season." Athena said as we all nodded.

 **A month later**

 **Percy POV**

After the thirty seven hour bus ride to Greek High, we stood in front of Greek High as I was taking deep breaths. "My butt is sore." Leo said as we all nodded in agreement "You going to be okay Anthony?" Jason said as I knew what he was asking as I nodded my head. "Just don't want you freezing up, and getting yourself hurt." He joked as we all laughed as I led our team through the gates as everyone looked at us in disdain or disgust.

As we neared our side of the field I bumped into a woman knocking her down. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said as I helped the woman up and saw kaleidoscope eyes looking at me till they widened, they looked familiar till I realized it was none other than my sister, Aphrodite Jackson. "Are you Anthony Miller, the running back for New Rome?" She said curiously as I nodded "Yes ma'am, are you Sally Jackson's daughter, Aphrodite Jackson?" I said curiously playing her game as her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"Yes, sadly I am." She said as I frowned in confusion ' _why does she have distaste towards our mom'_ I thought till I recognized everyone was standing behind me "Go ahead guys, get setup. Tell Coach Bray I'll be there soon." I said as Jason and everyone else looked reluctant to but nodded.

"So why do you sound like you hate your mom?" I said as I felt like I knew but couldn't place it until she spoke "She cheated on my dad with mine and my brother's English teacher." she said as the horrifying memory popped up again as I shook my head to clear those terrible thoughts. "Well I'm sorry. Where is your brother?" I said seeing what her reaction will be as her expression turned sad and I noticed her eyes that glowed with happiness were dull and lifeless. "I don't know, some things happened sixteen months ago and I haven't seen him or my brother ever since." She said sadly as I felt that internal battle happening again, one side deciding to forgive Aphrodite and everyone else or continue to hate them and refuse to let them back in my life.

"Aphrodite!" We heard as I turned behind me and saw Greek High cheerleaders walking towards us as I looked back at Aphrodite and saw she also had on a cheerleader's outfit. ' _stupid, I forgot Aphrodite was the captain of the cheerleading team'_ I thought as I saw Artemis, Athena, Annabeth, and some of the football players and her other friends walk up to us.

"We been looking for you for the past ten minutes, where were you?" Artemis said as I noticed her silver eyes also looked dull and lifeless as she had something around her neck and I realized it was the necklace that I made for her when she turned twelve that signaled we'll be best friends forever till she took it off when she dated Orion and cut off our friendship. I felt something tug in my chest but I couldn't figure out what it was as they noticed I was here.

"Oh, hello." Artemis said awkwardly as I spoke " Hello, me and Aphrodite was just talking." I said as Ares spoke "What's a Roman doing talking to a Greek?" he spat as I rolled my eyes "Well dumbass, if you watched the interview and I'm sure you did, you would've heard Tanner say that I was a Greek before also. I was born a Greek and a Roman at heart." I said as they looked at me shocked as Ares stepped forward until he was stopped by Ethan, one of Luke and Orion's lackeys.

"Don't start any trouble. Just wait until the game starts." He said glaring at me while I had a small smile on my face. "I'll look for you on the field punk." Ares spat as I spoke "You won't have to look far." I said coldly as I headed towards Jason and started stretching. "Dude, what happened? We looked over and thought a fight was about to break out." Michael said as I spoke "Ares trying to act tough in front of his friends, but only made himself look like a idiot." I said as they chuckled as Coach Bray spoke "Head to your positions and start doing drills." he said as we put our helmets on and heading off in different directions to warm up.

Linebreak

"Alright men, take a fifteen minute break, then we'll play some football." Coach Bray said as we headed over to the ladies who somehow, convinced Coach Bray and the others to become the coaches assistants and help out the football players if they get injured or bring us water.

"Hey boys." Silena said as she handed us water as I took of my helmet as everyone gasped and look at me in shock. "What, is there something on my face?" I said confused as I patted my face as Piper pulled a mirror from her pocket and handed it to me. Confused I opened it and looked at it and gasped, my left eye was electric blue and the other was... _sea green._ I gasped and covered up my right eye "Silena, go grab Coach Bray _now."_ I said as she nodded and ran off to find Coach Bray "Dude, where's your contact?" Jason hissed as I spoke "I don't know, it must've fell out whenever we were practicing." I said as Zoe spoke "But wouldn't you have felt it fall out?" she said as Michael spoke "Apparently not, he isn't wearing it." he said as Silena appeared basically dragging Coach Bray.

"Silena, why are you dragging me? I have to get everything setup." He said as Silena spoke "This is more important than that." she said as she pointed at me as I removed my hand as his eyes widened. "Oh that's not good." He said as we all nodded "What do we do? I can't play with one eye blue and the other green. Aphrodite and her friends will notice my eyes and will connect the pieces." I said as Chris spoke "Plus everyone in the stands supporting New Rome will see his eyes and they will also connect the dots, then the news will spread like wildfire around New Rome and everyone will know that Anthony Miller is Percy Jackson." he said as we nodded while Coach Bray looked thoughtful till he snapped his fingers.

"We have some tinted football visors in the bus. We could put one on your helmet so no one will see your eyes." He said as we nodded "Come on I'll take you to get one." he said as Jason spoke up "I'll go with you. I left my gloves on the bus anyway." he said as Coach Bray nodded and took my helmet as we started heading towards the bus as I covered my eye.

Linebreak

As we were about to leave the gates I bumped into another girl ' _what's up with me and bumping into women today'_ I thought as I caught her before she hit the ground as I pulled her up. When she saw my eyes she gasped as I looked confused until I saw the cheerleading outfit for Greek High, blonde hair, and startling grey eyes as I noticed it was Athena, Annabeth's sister. How I noticed it was her and not Annabeth, because Annabeth has a California tan while Athena doesn't.

"Percy?!" She said in shock as I stood up and walked out the gate as I reached the bus as I saw Coach Bray already adding a visor while Jason had his gloves in his hand. "Hey Percy, what took you so long?" Coach Bray said as he added my visor and gave it to me. "Looks like I've already been discovered by one of Aphrodite's friends, let's get back quickly before Aphrodite catches me." I said as they nodded as we all jogged back to the football field.

 **Athena POV**

I had ten minutes left before the game started so I decided to go get a drink, when I got to the concession stand I got me a Gatorade and a bag of chips. When I turned around, I got knocked over as the person caught me before I hit the ground as he pulled me up and I saw it was Anthony.

When I looked into his eyes I gasped, one was a electric blue and the other was a _sea green._ Only two people have sea green eyes, one is Poseidon Jackson and I'm positive he is too old to be playing high school football and the other is his son, Percy Jackson. I was confused till I noticed that Anthony was _Percy,_ Anthony is a fake name that he's using so no one would figure out who he really is.

"Percy?!" I said in shock as he turned around and walked towards the gate quickly as I was about to chase after him till I stopped and decided to tell Aphrodite first, since she has been suffering the most.

Linebreak

"Aphrodite!" I yelled as I got near her gasping for breath as she turned around confused as did everyone else "What's wrong, Athena?" she said as I took a big gulp out of my water and spoke "Percy's here." I said as everyone froze and looked at me in shock. "Really, where is he?" She whispered excitedly as I spoke "He's Anthony." I said confusing them as I spoke again "Remember when they got interviewed and we said he looks like Percy?" I said as they all nodded.

"That's because it _was_ Percy. He was using a fake name and contacts to hide his identity and I'm positive Poseidon did the same thing." I said as their eyes widened as Artemis spoke "Where is he?" she said as I saw some light returning to her eyes as I spoke "He was heading to the bus. I don't know where they are now." I said as I looked back in the crowd and saw Jason, Percy, and their coach all jogging back to the field, but Percy was wearing a visor.

"There they are. Percy's wearing a visor to cover up his eyes." I said as Aphrodite shouted "Percy!" as he froze for a couple seconds then shook his head as he continued jogging. "That's him, he froze when you shouted his name." Artemis said as we all nodded as we saw them get ready "He looks so different." I said in shock as everyone nodded "He's taller, faster, not as shy anymore, and I dare say it, looks hot." Artemis said as both teams captains came out onto the field as they did the coin toss as they nodded and went back to their teams as New Rome was returning and Greek High was kicking off. "Showtime." I said as we a few feet off to the side of Greek High's football team as Percy stood in the back. "He must be the kick returner." Annabeth said as Percy was looking up at the sky and took a deep breath and looked back to the field as the ball was kicked.

 **Aphrodite POV**

As we stood off to the side I was focusing on Percy as he stood in the back looking up at the sky "He must be the kick returner." I heard Annabeth say as he took a deep breath and looked back at the field as the ball was kicked in the air as he walked under it and caught it as he jogged up the field as they came at him. "What's he doing?" Athena said confused till Percy finally ran and started weaving through everyone like water as our eyes widened.

"He must have excellent skills and movement to cut and move like that." Artemis said in shock as Percy ran over two players as he started running to the sideline. "Well we all know he's pretty darn strong to run over two players and keep going." Athena said as Ares was running at Percy full sprint as Percy ran back at him as they collided and a large crack resonated across the field as we winced in pain.

"Someone's hurt." Artemis said as Ares slid back a few feet while Percy was slowly pushing him back till a New Rome player ran into Percy and started pushing him forward as more joined him. "Their creating a train." Athena said till Percy was tackled and landed roughly in the ground in front of us as I looked at him worried as they got off him and Jason jogged up to him and helped him up. "You okay?" He said as Percy nodded "Yes, why do you ask?" he said as they both jogged back to the sidelines as I watched him speak to his coach as they started checking his visor and tightening the screws on it.

Linebreak

After three quarters of watching Percy play I was shocked at how grown up he's gotten. He no longer looks like someone will push him around anymore, but looks like a leader. "I can see why he plays linebacker, he hits like a train." Artemis said as I saw her eyes looked like how they did and I saw a few emotions in her eyes, guilt, hope, happiness, and... _love. 'She's in love with my brother'_ I thought in shock as I saw Percy hit the running back and stood up quickly and called a timeout and gestured his coaches and team over as they all jogged over to him. "You have one minute and thirty seconds." The referee said as he nodded and they started talking as he pointed at his visor as the head coach started checking it as they were handed water as the coach shook his head as Percy starting shaking his head and they were using hand gestures.

"It looks like Percy is arguing with them. But with what?" Athena said "You have forty five seconds left." the referee as Percy spoke and they looked at him in shock then looked directly at us then back at him as they spoke and he nodded "Thirty seconds." the referee said as Percy took off his helmet and handed it to the head coach as he started to mess with the screws as Percy tilted his head back and touched his eye as he blinked a couple times and spoke at they all nodded as the coach handed his helmet back to him as he nodded to everyone else as they went back to their positions.

"Fifteen seconds left." The referee said as Percy spoke and nodded while the coaches looked unsure but nodded nonetheless as he put his helmet back on and turned so we could see his eyes as I saw beautiful sea green eyes that belonged to two people I know. One is my dad Poseidon Jackson and the other is my brother Percy Jackson.

"You were right Athena." I said softly as he made eye contact with me as I didn't look away till he sighed and turned back to the game.

Linebreak

"The final score is Greek High 28 and New Rome 42. Great game New Rome, have a safe trip back home." The announcer said as I looked around and saw everyone looking at Percy in shock "Their going to swarm him as he heads to the gate." Athena said as we all nodded as Percy got his stuff as everyone in the New Rome stands looked at him in shock as did the football team minus the Junior Varsity football players from the interview and all the water girls as they looked at him in sympathy and sadness.

As we stood by the gate as did most of the people in the stadium, we saw New Rome High come out as people tried to take pictures of Percy and ask him questions like he was some famous person. Which I guess is true since all of New Rome loves him and being Poseidon Jackson's son only adds to his popularity.

"Everyone, please move." The head coach said as he and the other coaches were carving a path as the players followed behind in normal clothes as Percy had on white Nike's on with black pants, a blue watch on that I realized was the same one I got for him on Christmas Eve, a necklace that had a single gem that was sea green and ocean blue while he had a blue and white dress shirt on and his head was down as people were trying to catch his attention while Jason had his hand on Percy's shoulder and the beautiful girl with coppery skin had her hand interlaced with his as they got near the bus.

"Percy!" I shouted but it was muffled over all the noise till I finally got past the crowd and called him by his full name. "Perseus Achilles Jackson!" I shouted as he froze completely as he nodded his head to Jason and the beautiful girl as they looked uncertain but nodded as they left as did most of the crowd until Percy turned around slowly and looked at me. "Yes?" He said as I spoke "You're here." I said as he chuckled "Yes Aphrodite, I am here. What do you what?" he said as I went to speak but Artemis spoke first "Who was the girl beside you?" she said as I detected a small hint of jealousy in her voice and I guess Percy did too because he raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Zoe Nightshade, and why would it matter to you?" He said coldly as Artemis was at a loss for words as Athena spoke up "Why are you with New Rome? Their Greek High archrival?" she said curiously as he spoke "Dad bought a house there and we were all going to move there after the eighth grade. But some complications happened and we left ahead of schedule. Plus they gave what you never could and never will, friends, family, and sadly popularity. I didn't want it but we all don't get what we want right?" Percy said looking at me.

"You look..." Annabeth tried to find the right words till Percy laughed "What, taller, faster, not scared to step up and be a leader, and better looking?" He said while looking at her as she nodded slightly. "I have to thank dad for that one, all those players that you saw on TV and all the water girls you saw. They won't ever leave me behind for _popularity_ or tell me to get better at reading. They all have a bad history with rich, popular, and snobby kids so we all got the same thing in common." He spat as me, Artemis, and Annabeth all flinched because we know he is directing this towards us.

"If you don't got nothing to say to me, then I need to go. We need to be back as soon as possible." He said as he went to turn around till I spoke "Wait Percy!" I said as he turned back around and looked at me "Do you forgive me?" I said hoping he will say yes as I saw him hesitate and saw multiple emotions flash across his face. "What would make you think that? After what all you did to me? You should be grateful I'm talking to you without cursing more than a sailor." He said as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces until I looked into his eyes and saw he had doubt in them, it was barely noticeable but I could tell because my dad was able to read emotions.

"You're doubting yourself." I said shocking everyone but mostly Percy "Why would you think that?" he said coldly as I spoke "We both have the same father, Percy-" "Perseus, only my friends and family call me Percy." he said as I winced but I knew it was only to hide the doubt in his eyes. "You're having an internal battle with yourself. On what, I don't know, but you're doubting yourself." I said as Percy looked at me for a few seconds till he finally nodded "Yes I am doubting myself, but I'm also confused. My personal flaw is tearing me apart, one side is saying forgive you but the other is saying not to." he said as I spoke "Then take the side that you think is right." I said as he laughed.

"You don't think I've been trying to do that? I'm weighing down options but can never choose. I'm really edging towards not forgiving you, but then yet again I think of how things could go back to normal." He said as I spoke "What about mom?" I said as his eyes darkened considerably "She is never going to earn my trust back, no matter how much she pleads. It won't happen." he spat as my eyes widened at his hatred towards mom, but I can agree with him on that. What mom did was uncalled for, but then again what I did was also uncalled for. "I have to leave Aphrodite, I'm surprised that Coach Bray hasn't left yet." He said as I went to speak but he was already on the bus as they were pulling out.

I watched sadly as they pulled out till a wad of paper came out of one of the windows as I walked over to it and opened it. " _I may still hate you, but we're family. This is my number, don't call constantly because if you do I'll block you. I know that mom is family but I don't know about her yet, I'm still thinking about it, but I feel like I'm slowly starting to edge over to forgiving you. Just you, everyone else is far from forgiveness."_

 _"Love, your little brother, Percy Jackson"_

I read the note and saw he must've gotten a new phone as I smiled slightly and looked at the others. "What does it say?" Annabeth said as I shook my head "Nothing important." I said as I walked past them and to the gates so I could change and head home.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! On the poll for who I pair Percy up with, the score was..**

 **Artemis:14**

 **Zoe:9**

 **Calypso:4**

 **So Artemis is the winner! Sorry to all those who voted for me to pair Percy up with Zoe or Calypso. Since Zoe was the second with most votes, I'll add in a little Perzoe here and there before I pair Percy up with Artemis. Anyway enough talking, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I really appreciate all the positive feedback I'm getting, keep it up and feel free to review!**

 **Third POV**

 **Two months later**

Ever since the game with Greek High and everyone found out who Anthony and Darren Miller are actually Percy and Poseidon Jackson, people have swarmed their house constantly. The press is at Percy's house 24/7 and are always trying to interview him and his father. It's gotten so bad to the point where the police have to force them away and guide Percy to school and back, he can't head out with his friends to eat anymore because whenever he does people swarm him so the only thing he has been doing for the last two months is wake up, go to school, head to football practice, and come home.

Greek High is no better, the press have been swarming Aphrodite Jackson and her mother, asking why Percy and his dad left and are at New Rome. Aphrodite is in the same position that Percy is in, but everyone in all of Greek High School know why Percy and his dad left and they don't blame them. If they were in their shoes, they would too but luckily the press doesn't know that and hopefully never will.

New Rome is undefeated in their football season and are heading to the state championship against Carter High's Junior Varsity football team who are also undefeated. They play tomorrow for the state championship. Percy and everyone else on the Junior Varsity team are getting ready for the interview in thirty minutes...

 **Percy POV**

I stood in front of the mirror they put out for us as I adjusted my purple tie and fixed my suit as I nodded in acceptance. I turned around and headed out the door to be greeted by Jason "Hey Percy, you ready to go?" he said as I nodded and spoke "Been a crazy two months huh?" I said as he chuckled and spoke "You ain't lying." he said as I looked around and saw everyone from the last interview getting ready.

"You guys ready yet? We got to leave in thirty minutes." I joked as everyone smiled "Yes Percy, we're ready. We're just making sure everyone has everything setup." he said as Coach Bray walked in and smiled at us. "You men look great." He said as we smiled at him "Thanks coach, you going up there with us?" Leo said as Coach Bray chuckled and shook his head "No, but I'll be in the front. You can't miss me." he said as Travis spoke "It's kind of hard to miss you wearing that all that purple." he said as we all laughed.

"Very true Travis." He said as we heard them speak "Twenty five minutes left." the instructor said as we nodded. "What do you all plan on doing after football season?" Coach Bray said curiously as Travis spoke "Me, Connor, and Chris are going to start the early training for track." he said as Connor and Chris nodded in agreement. "What about the rest of you?" He said as Leo spoke "Me and Charles plan on doing robotics until baseball season." he said as Coach Bray nodded as Will spoke up "Me, Michael, and Lee are going to do archery until baseball season starts, like Leo and Charles." he said as Coach Bray nodded as he looked at Frank "I'm going to do wrestling." he said as Coach Bray nodded and spoke "That would seem like a good sport, but it doesn't start until the very end, like baseball and swimming. Wrestling starts at the end of basketball season and ends at the middle of track season. Track will start during baseball season and end before swimming. So that seems like a good choice, Charles you should join him." Coach Bray said as we all nodded.

"I would but I have robotics as my sports class." He said as I spoke up "Do you have a +A in any of your classes?" I said as he looked thoughtful for a moment till he nodded "Yes, in science, and social studies, why?" he said as I spoke "You can go to the office and change it. As long as your are excelling in that class, you can change it for a free hour or a extra elective." I said as his eyes widened till he smiled.

"Oh yea, I forgot we could do that, thanks for reminding me Percy." He said with a smile till Leo spoke up "Wait what?! We can change our classes for a free hour?" he said as Jason spoke "You have to have a +A in any of your classes in order to do that. But you don't, so you have to go to class like the rest of us." he said as we all laughed as Leo spoke "Not Percy, he has four +A in his classes so he can have four free hours." he said as everyone looked at me shocked.

"I thought you had ADHD and dyslexia like the rest of us?" Jason said as I nodded "I do, but I had eight months to control my dyslexia plus I had Zoe and the other girls tutor me. I asked you guys if you wanted to join us but you all said no and went to the game room. The only person who stayed was Charles, but I think it was because Silena was there." I said as everyone laughed while Charles turned red in embarrassment as Coach Bray spoke "Percy I see you and Zoe are getting pretty close, I could have sworn I saw you and Zoe walking around the track with your hands interlaced and were a little closer than usual." he said with a smirk as everyone looked at me shocked.

"Percy, you sly dog. That's why you and Zoe never come with us to lunch, you're out on the track eating each others faces off." Connor said as I started chasing him around the room as everyone laughed till I caught him in a headlock and messed his hair up. "Come on dude, I just fixed this." He whined as I spoke "For who, Miranda?" I said as he turned red and started spluttering out nonsense.

"It is for Miranda." I said as we all laughed harder "That explains why he showered this morning and dressed nice." Travis said as we continued laughing until Coach Bray spoke "What are you and Jason going to do Percy?" he said as Jason spoke "We both plan on playing basketball, then Percy's going to do track while I do soccer, then we're both going to play baseball and then Percy's going to do swimming while I'm going to stop at baseball." he said as Coach Bray nodded.

"Well you two got it all planned out don't you?" He said as we nodded as Travis spoke "Percy's going to be unbeatable in track and swimming. We've seen him run and swim, he can do four full laps in a minute and twenty five seconds." he said as everyone looked at me shocked. "Can you really do four full laps that quickly?" Coach Bray said in astonishment as I nodded slightly. "Well I'll be damn, New Rome has never won a state championship in swimming and track for a while. Be nice to see two trophy stands for track and swimming on the trophy wall." He said as we all nodded "Ten minutes left." the instructor said as Jason spoke.

"What sports are you going to be coaching?" He said while Coach Bray spoke "Football, basketball, track, and baseball. Since I'm the head coach, I can stop by other sports and check them out but those are the main four that I coach." he said while we smiled "We'll be seeing you a lot then, won't we?" I said as he nodded as the instructor came in and spoke "It's time for you to head out." she said as we nodded.

"Good luck men, I'll see you after the interview so we can leave and get to the stadium we're going to play at early so we can setup." He said as we nodded and walked out into the spotlight and was greeted by hundreds of screaming and cheering fans as we headed towards Tanner.

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Aphrodite, check the sports channel." Artemis said urgently while I looked at her confused "Why? Nothing is going on." I said as Ares spoke up "Their going to interview the two teams that are going to the championship, New Rome is 16-0 and Carter High is 16-0." he said as I immediately changed the channel to the sports channel to see Percy and everyone else walking out as everyone cheered and scream while they smiled and walked over to Tanner and greeted him as they sat down.

"So, here we are again." Tanner said while they all nodded "Yes Tanner, we are here again." Percy said as Tanner looked at him and shook his head while smiling. "I still can't believe you're actually here." He said as Percy spoke up "Well I'm here, a little earlier than I liked but I'm here." he said with a smile as Tanner spoke "You young men ready for the big game coming up tomorrow?" he said as they nodded.

"Carter High has some pretty big freshman and sophomores, does that not scare you?" Tanner said as Jason spoke up "I don't see why it will scare us, they can't kill us, only tackle us. Or at least I hope they won't kill us." he said as the crowd laughed.

"Percy Jackson, you and the running back for Carter High have a rough history between each other. We noticed when we interviewed Carter High, the running back had obvious distaste for you and said he will run New Rome's running back into the dirt and show him what true strength and speed means. Do you know what he means?" Tanner said as Percy grimaced and spoke "Yes, when we scrimmaged against each other, he started to insult me and my fellow teammates, I didn't like that so whenever he ran my direction, I always body slammed him and threw him roughly into the ground. He wanted to insult my teammates so I insulted him and drove him to the ground. Soon after, we were in each other's faces and trying to knock each others lights out, I will admit he rivals my speed and strength. But I have gotten stronger and faster these last couple of months, I'm just waiting to put some dirt and marks on that pretty face of his." he said as the crowd cheered and hooted as Tanner nodded.

"What do all of you plan on doing after this?" He said as Jason spoke "Me and Percy are going to play basketball, and everyone else is going to be playing wrestling, track, baseball, robotics, and archery." he said as Tanner nodded. "Do you think it'll be a good game?" He said curiously as Percy smiled and spoke "I hope it will be a good game, I hope they didn't go 16-0 by the other team forfeiting sixteen games in a row." he joked as everyone starting laughing while Tanner also released a few chuckles till he finally stopped himself as he continued to interview them and ask questions.

"Do you think we'll be able to go to the game?" I said as Artemis spoke up "We don't know where it will be at." she said as they all stood up and turned to the crowd and all smiled as people started taking pictures until they stopped as Tanner spoke "For those of you at home wanting to see probably one of the best games you will ever see in high school football, it will be at Roosevelt Stadium in Union City at 7:30 P.M., they are leaving right after the interview so they can get there early and get ready." he said as I looked at Artemis.

"You were saying?" I said as she huffed and sat back in her chair "We can go. I have no doubt it'll be free for everyone, but the food will cost." I said as everyone nodded "But who will take us?" Athena said as Artemis spoke "My Aunt Hestia and her sisters Hera and Demeter can take us in three separate cars." she said as everyone nodded and I spoke "Well let's get ready and go see Percy." I said as everyone nodded.

Linebreak

"Did you ask your mom if this is okay for you and your friends to leave the house Aphrodite?" Hestia said as I nodded "I already called her and she said yes and to tell Percy that she loves him." I said as she spoke "You know that Percy isn't going to like that. He sounds like he hates your mother more than he does you." she said as we nodded "Are you going to see your brother or are you going to watch the game?" she said shocking us.

"What do you mean Aunt Hestia?" Artemis said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice as Hestia chuckled "I am your father's brother Aphrodite, we're all good at reading emotions." she said as I nodded "Yes, we're going to see my brother." "Did he forgive you?" she said as I spoke "He said me and him are on mutual terms but everyone else has to apologize themselves." I said as she nodded.

"I kept in contact with your brother over the past year and a half." She said as I looked at her in shock "You knew where he was the entire time and you didn't tell us?" Artemis said as she looked at Hestia in shock and betrayal. "Yes, you should've heard him, he sounded so hurt but yet angry. I had every right to not tell you for what you did, be grateful me and my sisters are taking you to see your brother even though he doesn't want to see all of you." she said as we sat in silence, knowing that Percy will be mad seeing us here.

"You shouldn't have came." She said as we looked at her in confusion "What do you mean Hestia?" Athena said as she spoke "You seen the size of those boys from Carter High, Percy plays important positions and is the running back, New Rome's strongest player. His head needs to be focused on the game and not on all of you, if he isn't paying attention, he could get seriously injured. They all need to be focused on the game, if Percy isn't focused on the game, their all going to be worried for him and will get themselves hurt. You could possibly start a chain reaction to something bad." she said as I froze in thought of seeing Percy get hurt.

"But we've all seen him run, he moves like water, literally." Apollo said as we all nodded "Yes Percy is a excellent runner but that is the thing. Defensive players always focus on the runner's knees and legs, if they see him limping or moving slow they will continue to do that and force him off the field or hit him hard in the knee or leg and end up tearing his ACL or breaking his knee. Preventing him from running for three to four years." she said as I was starting to doubt if this was a bad idea coming or not. "You should go to sleep, it's going to be a while." she said as I leaned my head back and almost instantly went to sleep.

 **Artemis POV**

"Artemis, wake up." I heard as I groaned until I was shaken roughly as I snapped my eyes open to meet Apollo's blue eyes looking at me. "Apollo, where are we?" I said rubbing my eyes "We ten minutes away from Roosevelt Stadium." was all he said as he went to turn around "Are you still mad at me?" I said as he stopped and looked at me for a few minutes till he spoke "I told you Orion was no good, but you didn't believe me nor did you believe Percy was nearly killed by Orion and Luke. Saying he was jealous, but it wasn't Percy who was jealous, it was Orion who was jealous. Because he could never be like Percy, yes Percy wasn't what you would expect being the son of a famous war hero. But he was just right, he would drop whatever he was doing to help whoever needed it, everybody loved him. He wasn't popular but he was good enough and everybody loved that about him. All he wanted was for his best friends and sister to be there for him like they were all those years ago but fate wouldn't grant it. Yes I am still mad at you because Percy was there for you whenever you needed comfort, but you weren't there for him when he needed comfort. You were off with your _perfect_ boyfriend." he spat as I flinched and went into a set of flashbacks.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking to the lunchroom until I saw Percy come out of the bathroom with bruise marks and cuts on his arms as he was leaning on the wall for support as I ran over to help him. "Percy! What happen to you?" I said worriedly as he tried to speak but ended up coughing up blood as I took him to the infirmary._

 _Linebreak_

 _I was sitting in one of the waiting room waiting for Percy to come out and he did, but he had his backpack and a note from the nurse in his hand as he held a icepack to his bruised cheek. "Percy, who did this to you?" I said as he looked away "No one Arty, just tried out for football and it didn't work out." he said while I spoke aggravated "Percy, how many times have I told you not to call me Arty." I said as he flinched and his eyes showed hurt and pain in them. "Orion calls me that." I said as he spoke sadly "I was the one who gave you that name though, why can't he find you a different nickname?" he said as I spoke "Percy, he's my boyfriend." I said as he flinched again._

 _"Now who did this to you?" I said as he spoke "No one Arty I mean Artemis, no one did this to me. I did this on my own accord." he said as he tried to walk past me but I stopped him and looked him directly in the eye "Who did this to you?" I said seriously as he took a deep breath._

 _"It wouldn't matter anyway, you wouldn't believe me." He muttered as he tried to walk past me but I went to stop him again but this time he quickly grabbed my arm and pushed me back slightly and started walking towards the entrance of the school holding the ice pack to his cheek till I chased him down._

 _"Percy!" I yelled as he started running again till I caught him and spun him around as he spoke "Luke and Orion! It was Luke and Orion who did this to me." he said as I looked at him in shock "What?! Orion would never do that. All he's been is nice to you, Percy." I said feeling betrayed that Percy was doing this "Artemis, he's lying to you. Him and Luke always corner me in the bathroom and beat me unconscious and near death. Even Apollo told you Orion is no good and he is never wrong, are you going to trust your own brother and your oldest friend or are you going to trust someone who you only knew for not even a month?" he said as I hesitated for a few seconds till I made up my mind._

 _"No, you're just jealous of Orion, that's all you are. Jealous that you aren't perfect like Orion, I thought you would be happy for me but I guess you're not, you aren't the same Percy that I knew from before." I said as I took off the necklace he and his dad made for me when I turned twelve and threw it at him and stomped away. As I stomped away I failed to notice him pick up the necklace shakily as Ms. Greenfield looked at him in sympathy as he walked over to Apollo's locker and opened it and put in in there and walked out with visible tear stains on his cheeks._

 _Linebreak_

 _When I entered the lunchroom, I sat beside Orion and saw his knuckles were bloody and a sudden thought came to me that Percy said but I shook it off since Percy can't be happy for me._

 _Linebreak_

 _"Do any of you know of Luke Castellan and Orion's criminal record?" Officer Riley said as Luke and Orion got a panicked look on their faces while we looked confused. "What criminal record, officer?" Annabeth said curiously as officer Riley glared at her "Your perfect boyfriends aren't perfect nor are they the age they told you they were. Orion is sixteen while Luke is fifteen, both of them have done terrible things like this." he said as he opened a file "Luke Castellan, caught in a high speed chase and in possession of drugs, stealing and vandalizing on college property, stealing money from ATM's and attempted murder on Perseus Jackson." he said as he closed the files while I had tears in my eyes as Officer Riley handcuffed Orion and Luke and led them to their parents. After a few minutes Orion and Luke were pulled roughly from the lunchroom as officer Riley turned back to us with a cold gaze._

 _"I suppose I should show you the bruises and scars that Percy got from your perfect boyfriends." he said as he pulled out his phone and tossed it on the table face first so the back was facing up. "Go on, look at what your perfect boyfriends did." He spat as I looked at the phone, not wanting to pick it up "Go on, look." he said more roughly till he finally snapped. "CHECK IT!" He yelled as I shakily picked up the phone and burst out in tears, Percy was telling the truth the entire time. "Hope you enjoyed what you did Aphrodite, you wanted him out of your life, well he's out. But can you stay out of his?" Officer Riley said as he left the room as nearly everyone was staring at me, Annabeth, and Aphrodite in hate._

 _Linebreak_

 _I immediately ran out of the lunchroom and into the hallway looking for the necklace that I threw at Percy. "Where is it? It was right here." I muttered frantically as I continued looking around in the same area me and Percy were in till Ms. Greenfield walked up. "Are you looking for the necklace?" She said as I snapped my head up at her and nodded hopeful she found it "It isn't here I can tell you that, besides, why would you care?" she said coldly as I spoke "My friend gave it to me and it means a lot to me." I said as she laughed "Really? It didn't seem like it when you threw it in his face. Don't try to lie to me, I saw everything and I can tell you this. You aren't getting it back." she spat as she walked off while I felt more tears forming in my eyes "What did I do?" I said as I walked back to the lunchroom feeling my heart slowly fall apart._

 _The next day, I expected to see Percy here with a smile on his face and his jokes that can make anyone laugh. But sadly, he didn't "It's just first hour." I muttered to myself "He'll come in next hour." I said as the next four hours flew by and he still didn't come. I tried calling him multiple times but it just went straight to his voicemail without even ringing till I noticed what he did. "He blocked me." I said in shock feeling more tears forming in my eyes knowing as I felt my heart shatter even more knowing that I'll never get my best friend back who I had a crush on but was too stupid to admit it and fell for a boy who nearly killed my best friend/crush._

 _For the next six months I felt like a part of me was missing and my heart was almost broken completely and it hurt to think about Percy. One minute I think he's here and the next I realized he's not here, over time Greek High just didn't seem fun anymore. Everyone at Greek High was sad that Percy was gone, I don't know how many times I've seen people by Percy's locker waiting to ask him for help with something but then realize he was gone and the light just died away in their eyes and they walked away with their shoulders slumped._

 _Everyone was suffering at Greek High and I still couldn't find the necklace that Percy gave to me till I saw it in Apollo's locker as I walked over to him and confronted him about the necklace and how long he had it. He said he had it ever since Percy left and refuse to give it to me, I even lost Apollo as my brother. He doesn't even look at me and whenever he speak to me, he speaks with harsh and cruel words that I said to Percy and it hurt...a lot, now I knew how Percy felt when I left him for someone who was nothing compared to Percy._

 _Two months later I finally convinced Apollo to give me the necklace and he did. "You think it's going to solve anything? You're already eleven months late, if you do see Percy, it's only going to piss him off. Seeing his once best friend-" "Best friend." I said as he raised an eyebrow, his usually light blue eyes were dull and cold as he spoke "Best friend huh, I don't think best friends do what you did eight months ago." he said as I flinched. "But whatever, think what you want, but when Percy sees you with that necklace it's going to piss him off. You took it off and threw it in his face and stomped on his heart. He loved you, yes, but that love has probably turned into hate and I won't try to convince him to give you a second chance." He said as I felt the remainder of my heart completely shatter knowing that he did love me._

 _"H-He l-l-loved m-m-me?" I said as he nodded "With all his heart. Usually boys just ask out a girl without asking for the brother's blessing but he didn't. As soon as he realized he had feelings for you he told me about it and I knew right there that whoever has Percy as their boyfriend is the luckiest women in the whole world. He was going to admit it, but the same day he was going to admit it was the same day you got together with your perfect boyfriend." he spat as I flinched and he walked away after that._

 _For the next three months I refused to take off the necklace and about tore off a decent amount of boys arms for trying to touch it, I can't get enough sleep in because every time I close my eyes I see Percy's beautiful sea green eyes smiling at me and my heart aches with pain knowing that he'll never come back till the first game against New Rome..._

 _"Aphrodite!" Athena said as she came running up to us panting as we looked at her in confusion 'why is she running' I thought till she confronted us about where Percy is and that he's playing for New Rome as we looked around for a coach and two players till Athena spoke and pointed at the boy who is known as Jason, who is Thalia's long lost brother, who must be the head coach, and another football player who was no doubt the tallest out of all of them and had pretty good size muscles for a freshman but he had a tinted visor on his helmet, ceasing any chance to see his eyes until Athena said it was Percy, but he was wearing a visor to cover his eyes._

 _"Percy!" Aphrodite shouted as the player froze for a couple seconds till he shook his head and continued jogging "That's him, he froze when you shouted his name." I said as everyone nodded as the team captains went onto the field and did the coin toss as New Rome was returning and Greek High was kicking. "He must be the kick returner." Annabeth said as we watched Percy play for three quarters until in the last quarter Percy called a timeout and was speaking to the coaches till they all nodded as he took his helmet off and leaned his head back and touched his eye as the coaches gave him his helmet back and I saw that his visor wasn't on it._

 _When he looked our direction, I saw beautiful sea green eyes staring directly at Aphrodite till he sighed sadly and continued playing the game._

 _"Perseus Achilles Jackson!" Aphrodite yelled as he froze and nodded to everyone else as they got on the bus as he slowly turned around and spoke "Yes?" "You're here." Aphrodite said as Percy chuckled. "Yes Aphrodite, I am here. What do you want?" He said as she went to speak but I spoke first "Who was the girl beside you?" I said trying to hide the jealousy in my voice but failed as Percy raised an eyebrow. "Her name is Zoe Nightshade, and why would it matter to you?" He said coldly as I was at a loss for words and couldn't speak as Percy and Aphrodite continued to speak till he got on the bus as it drove off till a wad of paper came out one of the windows as Aphrodite walked over to it and picked it up._

 _After a few seconds she smiled as she folded it back up and turned back to us. "What does it say?" Annabeth said as Aphrodite spoke "Nothing important." she said as she walked past us and headed back into the gates._

 _Flashback ends_

When I came back to the present, I realized I had tear stains on my cheeks and Apollo was looking at me with a unreadable expression on his face. "Until Percy forgives you, I'll forgive you. But you and I both know it's going to be a _long_ time before Percy forgives you, so you better find someone else to call your brother." He said as the car parked was already the first one out while I watched him sadly as Nico, Bianca, and Thalia and all hopped out of Hera and Demeter's car as Athena spoke "He'll calm down, he's just stirred up." she said as I nodded but knew deep down that Apollo was telling the truth.

"Everyone here?" Hestia said as we all nodded and walked up to the gates to see hundreds of people swarming though them but as we got closer we saw two football players in their football pants and shoes but were leaning against the gate as New Rome fans passed by and wished them good luck as they all nodded and smiled as they continued looking around.

"Aren't they supposed to be on the field warming up?" Annabeth said as one of them spotted us and nudged the other as they walked towards us. When they got closer they looked exactly alike except one was taller than the other and I realized they were Travis and Connor Stoll, New Rome's best safeties on the football team.

"Aphrodite Jackson?" Who I think was Connor said as Aphrodite spoke "Yes, I'm here." she said as Travis spoke up "Percy got you special seats for the game, he convinced the coaches to let you be on the field with us. You will be on the sidelines beside the water girls and cheerleaders." he said as our eyes widened. "All of us?" Athena said in shock as they both nodded and started walking towards the field while we looked at each other for a while then walked after them.

When we caught up to them, they were already on the field as Travis spoke "There are chairs out for you to sit in if you get tired, but you have to buy your own food. Once the game starts, if anyone is running towards the sidelines immediately get away to avoid getting hurt." he said while we nodded as Hestia spoke up "Thank you for the excellent seats and the warning." she said as they smiled and started doing their drills while we sat down and started observing the players.

Jason was throwing the ball to his receivers Will and Chris while the coaches were throwing balls in the air for the safeties and cornerbacks to catch while the linemen were doing drills while Percy was jogging down the field and back while the coaches observed him. "There's Percy." I said as everyone looked to see him jogging back and forth and doing little drills with his feet cutting left and right, but I noticed he was wearing something on his right leg. "What's he wearing?" I said as Hestia looked and spoke "He's wearing a knee brace." she said as our eyes widened.

"But he seems to be moving just fine." Apollo said as she continued "Yes he must be fine now, but he probably keeps it on so that he doesn't feel any pain in his leg or knee." she said as the team captains Percy, Jason, and Frank all went out on the field for the coin toss as two big freshman and sophomores plus someone who looks like Percy, but I think Percy is a little stronger and faster as they all shook hands until him and Percy started talking till they started moving towards each other till Jason and Frank stopped him and pulled him back while the same thing happened on their side.

"That must be the running back who Percy has a bad history with." Aphrodite said as the cheerleaders walked up to us plus the water girls as they started getting set up "Hello." one of them said with eyes like Aphrodite's, choppy brown hair and looks like she is Cherokee. "Hello, do you need help?" I said nicely as they nodded and we started helping them out as New Rome's kick return team went to the north side while Carter High went to the south side to kick off.

"Do you think their going to be okay?" A girl with brown hair and caramel eyes said worriedly as another girl with the same eyes like the one before spoke. "I hope so, those boys are pretty big and Percy can't overstress himself like he did last time." she said as I spoke "What happened last time he overstressed himself?" I said as she spoke "Last time he broke his knee, this was halfway into the season and on our last couple games he overstressed himself. The next day he couldn't run, and was barely standing. He had to stay in bed for nearly a week and would barely eat till we forced him too." she said while our eyes widened.

"They'll be fine, coach Bray knows who to pick players. Their strong." A cheerleader said while the rest nodded "Easier said then done." Hestia said while we all nodded as everyone got ready as we observed Carter High's kickoff team as they got ready.

"Are you sure their freshman and sophomores?" I said as the one with caramel eyes spoke "We thought the same thing when we first saw them but some sophomores are playing for them because they couldn't make the Varsity team." she said as they all nodded.

Linebreak

Soon after we got to know everyone as the Carter High kicker raised his hands as he ran forward and kicked it as Percy went under it and caught it as the crowd went wild as Percy started running and cutting though Carter High's kickoff team as he got space and ran among the sidelines while three to four were chasing him down. "Percy's still faster than them." Aphrodite said in awe as a really big player went to tackle him but he spun out of the way so all he grabbed was air as New Rome cheered loudly as he ran over one then continued getting closer to us.

"We might want to start backing up." Calypso said as we and the cheerleaders scooted back as the running back for Carter High came at him as Percy started to run faster and didn't look like he was going to stop till Percy hammered him taking him a few feet off the ground while our eyes widened. "That has got to hurt." Silena said as two Carter High players ran into Percy hard throwing him and the running back roughly into the ground while they all slid in the dirt.

They all got off Percy as he got up and tossed the ball towards the referee as Jason and everyone else ran up to him as New Rome cheered loudly. "Percy Jackson with fifty nine yards on the return." The announcer said as everyone cheered as I spoke "That looked like it hurt." I said as they all nodded "Percy hits a lot harder, but he only does that when someone makes him mad." Piper said as they all nodded while the offensive went on the field while a _big_ linebacker got on the field. "Who's that? A senior?" Apollo said in shock while they shook their heads "That's Tyron Crawford. He's the biggest threat to New Rome, he's big but he fast to. If he gets ahold of Percy, he'll no doubt hurt him." Silena said while we looked back at Percy worriedly "He'll be fine, Percy's quick and can cut faster than Tyron, it'll be a miracle if he get's Percy." she said as Jason and everyone got set while Percy was in the back with Charles in front of him. "Percy is considered the fastest runner in the freshman league all around New York." Zoe said but it still didn't make me feel any better.

"Hut!" Jason said as Charles ran to the right as Jason tossed it to Percy while Jason ran to the left gaining some of the players but Tyron was running towards Percy as Percy got about fifteen yards and cut left but Tyron reached out and grabbed Percy by the back and threw him down roughly as Percy lost the ball as a flag was thrown as our eyes widened. "That's illegal ref!" Coach Bray said as he stomped up to the ref and started arguing with him while Percy was getting up slowly as Jason and Charles helped him up and spoke to him as he nodded.

"Do you think he's okay?" Aphrodite said while Reyna spoke "He's fine, that was a illegal tackle anyway. They aren't supposed to grab them by the neck like that anyway. He just did it because he knows if Percy cuts like that, he can't catch him." she said as Coach Bray spoke "Do your job ref, stop waving off illegal plays and tackles for money!" he spat as he went over to Percy and asked him if he was okay and he nodded as he came back to the sidelines.

"What does he mean for money?" I said as Zoe spoke "Some coaches pay the referee's for money so their players can do stuff like that and get away with it but if the other team does it, he'll call it. They probably did this so they can try to hurt Percy because its nearly impossible for any freshman to catch him." she said while we focused back on the game.

Linebreak

Percy ran the ball to the right but was grabbed by his jersey and was held till he got tackled losing the ball while New Rome booed. "Their playing dirty, this isn't right." Aphrodite said shaking her head as Percy stood up and had blood on his white jersey "Percy's bleeding." I said as they all snapped their heads at him to see him walk over to the ref and start arguing with him till they were face to face and his helmet was off. "Percy's pissed." Calypso said as Jason tried to pull him back but he shoved him off and continued getting in his face till he spoke "Be a man and make a call." he said as he walked off "You're right, un sportsman like conduct number 1 white." he said as Percy was clenched his fist till he was yanked back by Jason and Charles as Coach Bray was about to call them over till Percy spoke.

"Coach, don't I got it." He said as he called them back as they got in a huddle and Percy started speaking as they started laughing and looked at the referee and nodded as they all went to their positions except Chris was at running back and Percy was the wide receiver. "Percy, what are you doing?!" Zoe said as Jason snapped it and Percy ran a slant straight towards the referee as he raised his hand and Jason threw it...except Percy didn't catch it, it hit the referee in his jewels as our eyes widened as he fell to the und clutching his jewels and groaning while Percy and his team were snickering.

"What are they doing?" Athena said in shock as they were sent back ten yards but they shrugged it off and went back to the same positions as the referee got up slowly as Jason got set "Down set." he said chuckling as they were all chuckling as Percy was on the same side as Jason snapped it and Percy did the same thing except this time he caught it but he ran into the ref his knee hitting the ref's jewels _purposely_ as Percy fell to the ground while they were all snickering, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Their sending him a message, telling him to play fair and if he doesn't this will happen." I said as I looked at the crowd and saw they were laughing and Coach Bray was nodding his head in acceptance. "Their at least thirty yards from the first down, but they really don't care since it's halftime after this." Ares said as they went in the same positions but Percy was on the opposite side as Jason snapped it and Percy ran a slant straight towards the ref as Jason threw it and it hit his jewels knocking him down as another flag was thrown as they were all finally laughing, despite being bloody and bruised, they were laughing as Percy jogged up to him and kneeled and started speaking to him as the ref nodded as Percy smiled and patted his stomach as he groaned as the offensive team came off the field.

"Looks like it might be a fair game finally." Athena said as the punt team punted it and Percy took off down the field as the returner caught it and almost immediately Percy tackled him, knocking his helmet off and him to the ground roughly as the ball was dropped while Connor picked it up and ran down the field as no one caught him while New Rome cheered as the Carter High player wasn't getting up as the medics came to help him while everyone got on a knee including us as he was taken off the field as the buzzer sounded signaling half-time as we looked at the score Carter High 28, New Rome 28. "Close game." I said as everyone nodded.

Linebreak

Two more quarters later, Percy had more blood on the front of his jersey and a nasty cut on his arm. Coach Bray tried to take him out but Percy refused. New Rome was sixty five yards away from the touchdown with a minute left with the score New Rome 49 and Carter High 56. "Percy should seriously take a break, he's already over exhausted himself." Zoe said worriedly as Percy and Jason were taking huge breaths as were everyone else on the field as they got in a huddle and nodded as they went to their positions.

"They need to cover sixty five yards in a minute, think they can do it?" Annabeth said as Jason snapped it and threw a quick pass to Percy as he got tackled but gained fifteen yards as they already got setup while the defense was still getting ready. "Hut!" Jason said as Charles ran up the middle with Percy behind him as Percy got past Tyron and had room to run and was getting closer every second "Go Percy, go Percy, go!" Coach Bray yelled as Percy gain forty yards as everyone was basically yelling as everyone was getting setup while there was twenty seconds left on the clock and was ticking.

They all nodded and got in their position while Percy and Charles were on either side of Jason while there was ten seconds left while everyone was standing up as Jason snapped it as Percy and Charles were defending him as they were shifting right till Percy ran behind him as Jason tossed it to him as he ran while Charles and Jason ran at Tyron and stopped him from reaching Percy as everyone cheered loudly as Percy was five yards away, four yards, three, two, right as he hit the one yard line he got tackled but didn't fall back as Jason and Charles ran behind him and slammed into him pushing him forward while everyone else joined in on stopping him or helping him as he fell but we couldn't tell if he was in or not as the ref's moved everyone off and we saw that Percy _was in._ "He's in, touchdown New Rome." He said as everyone cheered while Carter High looked mad they didn't stop him "Set up." Percy said as they got into a field goal attempt as Charles was the long snapper while Leo was the holder as he snapped it.

Everyone rushed at him Chris, trying to stop him as Leo spun around and ran to the side as Jason was running opposite of him as he threw it as Jason caught it as all of New Rome cheered loudly as Percy tackled Jason as everyone else dog piled him while Coach Bray and the others ran towards them laughing. Carter High walked off the field with their heads down as Zoe spoke "They did it." she said laughing as they all got up as they were given hats that represented they won the state championship as they were also given rings that signaled they won state this year as Coach Bray was handed the trophy but he handed it to Percy as him and Jason raised it up in the air as all of New Rome cheered as they smiled and took pictures.

"Alright men, congratulations on the win." He said laughing as they all cheered and walked off the field as Percy and Jason walked towards us as they handed the trophy to Chris and Will as they walked off. "Great game boys." Piper said as she went to hug them but stopped and backed away "I'll wait to give you a hug after you shower and get that blood off you." she said as they smiled and Percy looked at us "Sup, I knew you would come here." he said as Aphrodite spoke "Are you okay Percy?" she said worriedly as he rolled his eyes. "Aphrodite, I'm not a child anymore, besides its surprising you even care now when you should've cared around a year ago." He said as he looked at Apollo, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca "How are my favorite cousins and best friend doing?" he said with a smile as they hugged him, despite the smell and blood on him. "Percy you did great, I'm glad to see you came out without any broken bones." Bianca said as he smiled down at her "Thanks Bianca, I'm glad to hear that from you." he said as he looked at Aunt Hestia. "Hello Aunt Hestia, I'm surprised to see you and Aunt Hera and Demeter here, but I'm glad you came to support me." He said as she smiled as did Hera and Demeter as I went to speak till Jason yelled "Percy, come on! We're going to be late for the bus!" he yelled as he looked at us "See you at the gate Apollo." he said as he ran up to Jason and put his arm around his shoulder as they were talking.

 **Percy POV**

As we were putting our stuff in the bus I heard my name "Percy, Aphrodite wants to talk to you." Zoe said with distaste in her voice as I spoke "You didn't seem disgusted with her before, why do you now?" I said as she rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of acting, Percy?" She said as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist "No, care to explain?" I said as I brought my lips closer to her as Leo walked in the bus and screamed making us jump apart. "Why must this always happen?" I muttered as Leo was looking at me and Zoe in shock "You two _are_ together." he said as Zoe spoke "If you value your life, you'll tell no one." she snarled as his eyes widened and he nodded quickly and walked out the bus.

"I talk to you later." I said as I gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the bus to see Aphrodite looking at me. "What's up?" I said as I leaned against the bus as she spoke "You did good today." she said as I nodded "Thanks, don't think I've ever been hit that hard." I said as she spoke "You okay?" she said as I chuckled. "Yes, you don't see me limping do you? I don't see why you care now, you didn't care when I was beaten to death for nearly two years straight." I said as she flinched "Percy-" "Perseus, only my friends and family call me Percy. I told you Aphrodite, I don't know what to think about you and mom yet." I said as she looked pained but nodded "Perseus, do you plan on forgiving the others?" she said as I spoke "Why would I? They didn't help me in any way. Why should they earn my trust and friendship back?" I said as she spoke "Because we all talked and Athena said I should-" "There you go again, listening to your friends advice instead of taking your own. This is what I'm always talking about, you listen to your friends constantly and can't make a choice yourself. You always say that you won't do that but you go and do it, the last time we talked, you said you were going to stop doing that but you betrayed my trust again. I trusted you and you betrayed it, like all the other times." I said as my voice grew louder with each word as she had tears in her eyes.

"You know what? You can't earn my trust back this time, every time you do it vanishes in the blink of an eye. Don't call me, don't message me or do anything, you want to take your friends advice, then I can do the same. My friends are saying to keep you out of my life and I'm going to do just that, goodbye _sister_." I spat as everyone was already on the bus and I was the last one on as Coach Bray closed the doors while Aphrodite had tears going down her cheeks and was shaking her head till she started walking back towards her friends while I sat down in the very back as the tears slowly started coming out till I felt a warm hand interlace with mine as I looked up to see Zoe's obsidian eyes looking at me in concern while Jason and everyone else sat around us looking at me in concern.

"We won't do what she did Percy, never." Leo said as I smiled at all of them as he spoke again "I may have spoke my thoughts aloud and everyone heard me so now everyone knows of your relationship." he said as I smiled "Don't worry about it." I said as he smiled "You boys better take a nap, we still have a long drive." Piper said as we nodded and I leaned back in my seat and was about to close my eyes till Zoe sat in my lap. "My stench doesn't bother you?" I said as she shook her head "Surprising, Percy smells worse than most of us." Jason muttered as I kicked his leg making him yelp "Ouch dude, you kick hard." he whined as I chuckled while closing my eyes as Zoe leaned into me as I fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I know a lot of you wished for me to pair Zoe up with Percy, but Artemis won. But since you ask so much for me to pair Percy up with Zoe, I'll put her and Percy in a relationship till Artemis comes to New Rome, deal?**

 **Enough of my talking, I hope you are enjoying the story! I appreciate all the positive feedback you're giving me. Keep it up and I'll keep posting as soon as possible. Feel free to review!**

 **Three months later**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, I know that I had you at center but I want you to play point guard, Jason to play shooting guard, Dakota to play small forward, Terry to play power forward and Lloyd to play center. I want to see how well that works." Coach Bray said as Coach Mackenzie nodded in agreement while we went to our positions.

"Think you can handle it?" Terry joked as I rolled my eyes "Yes Terry, but will you be ready when I pass the ball to you and not drooling at the cheerleaders like you did last game?" I joked as the team laughed. You may be thinking ' _I thought you hated Terry and Dakota'_ yes I did but after football season they both came to me and everyone else and apologized for their actions earlier in the season. We were shocked at their sudden apologies and were wary at first till we realized that they really were apologizing, now their friends with me and everyone else.

"One time okay?" Terry said as Coach Bray spoke "And for the rest of your high school year, freshman through your senior year, you will be taunted about it." he said as we chuckled "Alright second squad, your on defense, first squad you know the drill. I want you to just swing it, don't move positions just move the ball around. Move it quick but don't just catch it and toss like some of you did before." he said directing this at me and Dakota as we rubbed our necks sheepishly. "Move the ball but also have control of it, alright?" He said as we nodded and he tossed me the basketball as I went to half-court as he blew the whistle as I brought up the ball "Swing it, swing it!" I shouted as I passed the ball to Dakota as he threw it to Lloyd as he faked it and passed it Terry as he passed it to Jason as he faked it and brought it the sidelines for a two pointer and getting fouled in the process.

"Yes! That's what I want! Right there, move the ball around and find a weak spot and expose it, basketball isn't about always shooting three's like people do nowadays. It's about getting in the paint and not afraid to get a little roughed up, great job Jason." Coach Bray said as we all nodded as we went back to our positions "Now I want you to run thirteen, that play seems to give us some confusion like last week against Titan High, what's it confusing you at?" he said as Dakota spoke "We know it concerns the point guard, shooting guard, small forward, and the center who runs back and forth down the sidelines on where the ball goes. But where we get confused at is when Percy passes it to me or Jason, you want us to screen their defensive player but where do we go after? Back to our positions or stay where they were at?" he said as he nodded to Coach Mackenzie as he spoke "When we do thirteen, the only players who will screen and switch will be the point guard, shooting guard, and small forward. If Percy passes it to Jason, Jason will move to Percy's position while he screens the defensive player and takes his position." he said as we all nodded, showing him we're listening.

"If we call another play, you will go back to your original positions and we will start over." He said as we nodded "Go ahead and try it out, let's see if you understand it. If not, we'll move to a new play that me and Coach Bray discussed while watching the highlights from last week that you might like." he said as we all raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless as we got into our positions as Coach Bray blew the whistle.

"Thirteen, thirteen." I said as I brought it up court and passed it to Dakota as he came towards me as I screened his defensive player as he drove it in and threw it to Jason as I ran back to my position as did he while Coach Bray spoke "There you go!" he said as Jason passed it to me as he headed to me as Lloyd was running baseline as my defensive guard got blocked as I drove it in bringing everyone to me as I passed it back to Lloyd leaving him wide open as he shot it and scored a three. "That's how we're going to run thirteen. Great job everyone, go ahead and take a fifteen minute break. We'll go over this new play that we came up with after, then we'll switch. Second squad will play offense while first squad plays defense, then you'll come off and third and fourth squad will play." He said as everyone nodded and walked off to get a drink while me and Jason headed up into the stands.

Linebreak

"Great job you two." Calypso said as we smiled at her "What was the last play you were running again?" Zoe said as I spoke "It's called thirteen, it's basically a switch-a-roo with the point guard, shooting guard, and small forward. Basically me, Jason, and Dakota." I said as I tried to give her a kiss but she backed up, holding her nose. "You and Jason smell like a rotten sewage, don't come near me or Piper till you both clean yourselves off more than once." She said basically ending that conversation while everyone laughed as me and Jason nodded at each other with a smile as we lunged at Zoe and Piper and picked them up and started walking down the bleachers with everyone behind us, minus those who are at practice and those who went to watch them.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson! Let me down this instant." Zoe demanded as Piper did the same thing but we just shook our heads smiling as Coach Bray and Coach Mackenzie looked up from the playbook and raised an eyebrow but we just shook our heads as they nodded and looked back at the book chuckling.

We walked over to the water and were about to drop them till they gripped on to us. "I thought you said that you wanted us to let you down." Jason said as Piper spoke "I change my mind." she said as Zoe nodded while everyone behind us was laughing "Hey Jason, I think I'm losing my grip. Are you losing yours?" I said as he got a thoughtful look to his face till he finally nodded. "Yes Percy, I am still tired from shooting." He said as I nodded while Piper and Zoe's eyes widened as we quickly dropped them but caught them as they both screamed and shut their eyes.

They both opened their eyes a couple seconds later to see me and Jason looking at them with a innocent look on our faces. "I hate you." Zoe said as Piper nodded while I just rolled my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. She resisted for a few seconds then finally kissed me back as I put her down "I thought you hated me." I said raising an eyebrow while she spoke "I'm really debating." she said while I chuckled and nodded as Coach Bray walked up to us.

"Hello Zoe, Piper." He said as they smiled "Are Percy and Jason giving you two nice young ladies a hard time?" he said as they nodded "If you want, I can make them do some laps before they leave." he said as mine and Jason's eyes widened as they looked thoughtful for a few seconds till Piper spoke.

"We would like that." She said while mine and Jason's eyes widened "What?! We were joking!" Jason said but Piper shook her head chuckling as Coach Bray spoke "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Besides, this is child's play to how much you ran in football." he said with a smile while me and Jason glared at Zoe and Piper.

"Zoe, how did you feel when everyone found out you were in a relationship with New Rome's most loved freshman?" He said as she spoke "At first I was shocked that everyone found out and knew that most of the freshman girls would be jealous and try to break me and Percy up. But other than that, it's been pretty good." she said as Coach Bray nodded and blew his whistle, making us cringe. "Gather around, breaks over!" He shouted as they all nodded "You better head back to the stands." I said as Zoe nodded and went to turn leave but I grabbed her hand and spun her around till we were face to face.

"I love you." I said as she smiled and spoke "I love you too." she said as I pulled her into a kiss till Terry spoke "Percy work now, eat your girlfriends face off later." he said as we pulled apart red in the face as she walked towards the stands while I glared at Terry.

"Alright men enough messing around, get into your original positions." Coach Bray said as we nodded and got back in our original positions "Now, this next play we're going to call triangle." he said as we all nodded as he explained the play to us. "Seem simple?"" He said as we nodded "Good, run it. If we have any complications, we'll go over it." he said as he tossed me the ball as we all got ready as he blew the whistle.

 **Two months later**

We all got off the bus carrying our things into the gym since it was nearly nine o'clock. "Well, another state championship won Percy." Jason said as Coach Bray came out with the trophy as I nodded "Yes, another one won. Let's see if we could get them in the rest." I said as he nodded and spoke "But this is just as freshman's, I have no doubt that when we become sophomores and juniors that it'll be a lot more complicated and we won't win as much." he said as I nodded.

"Well that's why you train you two." Coach Bray said with a smile as Coach Mackenzie nodded in agreement. "Thanks coach, do you know what our game record was?" Jason said as Coach Mackenzie spoke "We went thirteen and three. Lost against Titan High, Kronos High, and Olympian High." he said as I spoke "Who are Olympian High? They were a really good team." I said as Coach Bray spoke "Olympian High accepts students who are more than average, basically the best of the best in anything. But their extremely picky with who they pick, like they had their eyes on you and Jason during football season but didn't accept you because of when you hurt the ref in the state championship against Carter High." he said as me and Jason shrugged. "I'm fine with not being a school like that, just by the sounds of it they accept kids who are rich and think they command the whole school. I like New Rome better." I said as Jason nodded in agreement.

"You two boys have a safe trip home, congratulations on the win." Coach Bray said as we nodded and stood outside waiting for my dad to pick us up. "You really going to play soccer?" I said with a raised eyebrow as he nodded "Why, there's nothing wrong with it." he said defensively as I laughed. "Not at all Jason, just doesn't seem like the sport you would play." I said as he spoke "What about you?" "What about me?" I said as he went to speak but my dad honked the horn as he glared at me as we walked to the truck and hopped in the back to see everyone in it.

"Why are you all in my dad's truck?" I said shocked as Leo spoke "We're going with you to your house." he said as I looked at the rest of them to see them nodding in agreement as I spoke "Dad, is this true?" I said as he spoke "Yes son, they already spoke with their parents and just swarmed my truck after the game and now we're here." he said as I glared at them. "Why did you swarm my dad's truck?" I demanded as they smiled sheepishly and rubbed their necks as Leo spoke "Because it was fun?" he said but it sounded more like a statement than a question as I just ignored him and sat beside Zoe and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired Zoe." I mumbled into her neck as she laughed "Percy, stop that tickles." she said as I started tickling her sides as she started giggling till I had her in my hands. "Fine I'll stop." I said as I pulled her into a kiss as Leo made gagging noises "Some of us don't like to see you eat each others faces off Percy, wait till you get to your bedroom." he said as I spoke "Your just jealous you can't do this with someone else other than yourself." I said as everyone burst out in laughter while Leo turned red in embarrassment and looked down as I continued "Don't worry Leo, she's out there somewhere. Besides, its only your freshman year. You still got three years left and trust me when you find her, she's going to be perfect for you." I said as everyone nodded while he spoke "Thanks Perce, your advice hasn't failed me yet and I don't think it'll fail me now." he said as everyone nodded.

"I swear Percy can tell the future sometimes, don't you?" Chris said as everyone nodded "Are you Percy?" Leo said as I raised an eyebrow "No Leo, I'm not trust me. I just have a really good gut feeling." I said as everyone rolled their eyes. "Sure Percy, keep saying that." Jason said as I grabbed a good size rock and threw it at Jason as he yelped "What was that?" he demanded as I spoke "A rock, thought you had better instincts than that." I said as he went to say something till Piper spoke "Alright you two, stop arguing like little children." she said as me and Jason spoke at the same time "He started it." we both said as we glared at each other.

"So what do you two plan on doing next?" My dad said as Jason spoke "I plan on doing soccer while Percy is going to do track." he said as my dad looked through the mirror "Soccer? I didn't think you would do that sport, I thought you would do track with Percy." he said as I looked at Jason with a ' _I told you'_ look. "Not a word Percy." He said as I chuckled and put my hands up in a ' _I give up'_ motion as Travis spoke "Percy's going to be undefeated in track." he said as I spoke "Not if Olympian High joins." I said as everyone got a look of disgust, even my dad "I take it you all have a nasty relationship with them?" I said as they all nodded "Olympian High is basically a perfect school. They pay for the students college and everything, but expect them to be a goody two shoes when the students they have there can't even stay out of trouble." Zoe said with disgust as everyone nodded.

"They weren't so good when we played against them Zoe, some of the girls there were pregnant." My dad said as our eyes widened "People have no respect for what they do nowadays but it always comes back to bite them in the butt." I said as everyone nodded as my dad spoke "We're about to pass Mickey's Pizza Place. You kids want some pizza, I know Percy and Jason are hungry." he said and on cue mine and Jason's stomachs growled very loudly while everyone looked at us shocked.

"Was that _your stomach?!"_ Zoe said while I nodded slightly as Leo spoke "Best we do stop by and grab a few pizza's." he said as our stomachs growled again as he spoke "Make it about ten pizza's." he joked as everyone laughed while I hid myself in Zoe's hair while Jason did the same to Piper as the laughing died down as my dad spoke "What do you plan to do after that?" he said curiously.

"Baseball." We said in sync as my dad nodded as Connor spoke "I've never seen Percy play baseball, I'm actually really curious to see how well he plays." he said as everyone nodded except me, Jason, and my dad. "Well he probably going to be good, we've seen how well he's played in football and basketball." Silena said as Charles looked at me "What position do you plan on playing at?" he said as I spoke "Hopefully pitcher and possibly left field." I said as he nodded.

"New Rome has few pitchers for both teams, if you impress the coaches which is likely you could play for both teams, Junior Varsity and Varsity." Reyna said as everyone nodded while Lee spoke up "If he does accomplish that, which is most likely he will. They need to be careful because he'll be playing back to back, first Thursday then on Friday. If they aren't careful, he could wear his arm out before half the season is finished." he said as they all nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see how well he plays." Katie said as they all nodded.

 **Six months later**

 **Zoe POV**

"You know, I really wished we didn't have to keep coming here." Reyna said as we all nodded as we walked into Greek High's baseball field and walked towards the entrance till we were stopped by police guards. "Do you young men and women have tickets?" One said as we looked at each other as Piper spoke "No but-" "I'm sorry then, you can't come in without a ticket to watch the game." he said as I spoke "Sir, our tickets are at the ticket station. Percy Jackson came early and bought our tickets." I said as his eyes widened "You know little man?" he said shocked as we looked at him confused.

"Uh sir, who is little man?" Calypso said confused as he spoke "Sorry names officer Riley, I knew Percy for a while. Me and his father are Navy SEAL buddies, I was one of the officer's who took Orion and Luke into custody for nearly killing him. Nice to meet you." he said sticking his hand out as I shook it confused. "You knew Percy?" Silena said curiously as officer Riley nodded "Percy knew nearly everyone in Manhattan and everyone loved him. But when he and his dad left, it was like the life and happiness was sucked out of Manhattan. No one's seen him till the football game between New Rome and Greek High. He's grown up a lot from what he was around eighteen months ago. Come on, I'll take you to the ticket station." he said as he led us through the guards and to the ticket station.

"So are you his friends?" Officer Riley said curiously as we nodded "Zoe here is his girlfriend." Connor said as Miranda slapped him on the back of the head making him yelp as officer Riley looked at them in amusement, then at me. "You really his girlfriend?" He said as I nodded as he smiled "I saw a article on him in the newspaper, when I first saw him I had to blink a few times and stare real good and long at the picture till I realized it was Percy. He looked nothing like how he did when he was here." he said while we looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean officer Riley?" Calypso said as he spoke "Percy wasn't tall, strong, or good looking like he is now. When he was here he was tiny and lanky, but he packed a pretty damn good right hook. Ask him about it, he won't lie to you. I'm even positive he'll show you a picture of him when he was here." he said as our eyes widened as we appeared at the ticket station.

"Tickets please." The lady said as I spoke "We have some tickets waiting for us. Percy Jackson came by and bought them early for us." I said as her eyes widened till she smiled and reached under the desk and pulled out some tickets. "For a Zoe Nightshade?" She said as I smiled and nodded as she gave me the tickets as we walked in with officer Riley "Shouldn't you be with the other police guards?" Connor said as officer Riley shrugged his shoulders. "They'll be fine, I want to see Percy." He said as we nodded as we walked towards the stands and sat down on the top so we weren't in the sunlight while the baseball teams were sitting in the dugouts talking.

"So officer Riley-" Reyna started but he spoke first "Just Riley, please." he said as she smiled and spoke. "How long have you know Percy?" She said as he spoke "I known about him ever since he was born and met him as a child a few times but those were for short times since I was still in the army. But after my service, I met him and immediately took a liking to him vice versa with him. He liked me and Miller the most because his dad had to work but after he loved us and would always talk to us, despite always having to be carried out of the police station at ten o'clock at night." he said chuckling as our eyes widened.

"So I heard Percy tried to forgive his sister but some things went down, care to explain?" He said as I spoke "After the state championship, she was beside the bus and Percy went out to talk to her. We didn't hear everything but we did hear him yelling at her because she always taking her friends advice and not taking her own and after that he stormed onto the bus and that was the last time he talked to her." I finished as he nodded and spoke "That sounds about right, Percy and Aphrodite don't look like brother and sister and have many differences. But the main reason people loved Percy was because he wasn't afraid to speak up and give out his own ideas. Aphrodite would never do that, people love Percy because of everything but that was the main reason. Aphrodite may have been popular in school but Percy was loved by all of Manhattan, Percy wasn't scared to step up for someone was bullied, even though he would always get hurt in the process. It never stopped his devotion to protect them, due to his dyslexia and ADHD he wasn't really passing in classes, but do you know what class he excelled in?" he said looking at us.

"Which onest?" Calypso said as he spoke "Protection and defense. People think it has to do with his flaw but I think otherwise, Percy just isn't like other people. He hates bullies, loves everyone, except for Luke and Orion but other than them and Aphrodite and Sally. He loves everyone, no matter who they are or what they do." he said as we nodded in agreement "It explains a lot, in New Rome if you are excelling in a class you can change it for a elective or free hour and Percy has four free hours but he changed two of them to protection and defense classes. We asked him why but he just shrugged it off." Travis said as Riley nodded as his name was called.

"Riley what are you doing? We're supposed to be working not sitting talking to kids." Another officer said walking up to us as Riley spoke "Miller, meet Zoe Nightshade, Percy's girlfriend and these are all his friends." he said as we smiled and greeted him as he smiled and sat down. "I'll join you, I want to see how Percy's been." He said as we started talking, exchanging some stories of Percy. We burst out in laughter at all the embarrassing things Percy's done.

"Did he really do that?" Katie said as they nodded as the game was getting ready to start as New Rome was playing on the field first warming up. "So where's Percy at?" Riley said searching the players as I spoke "He's number 1, playing pitcher." I said as their eyes widened and Miller spoke "Why is he always number 1? Is that like his starting number or something?" he said as Calypso spoke "Percy is New Rome's most loved and favored freshman, the coaches spoil him in everyway, he asks for number 42 but they didn't give it to him, they gave him number one." she said as Miller and Riley nodded as Percy started throwing pitches.

"How fast can he throw? He's throwing pretty quick for a freshman." Riley said as I spoke "Fifty five to seventy five at the most. His fastballs travel at about seventy nine miles per hour." I said as their eyes widened as they looked back at Percy. "Where's his dad at? I know he's here somewhere." Riley said looking around as Miranda spoke "Poseidon always changes his looks when we come to Greek High. He could be anyone here." she said as he nodded "I don't blame him, I would too." he said as she spoke back up. "When Percy strikes someone out or is batting, look for the person cheering the loudest. That is mostly likely him." She said as Silena spoke "Head's up, Aphrodite and her little posse is coming over." she spat as we looked back and saw she was right.

"Great, everyone act natural like how we did at the football championship." Connor said as we all nodded and smiled as they reached us. "Hello, may we sit here?" Aphrodite said as we nodded but no one looked like they wanted to move till Miranda kicked Connor in the leg making him groan as he made room for them as they sat down.

"How have you been?" Athena said as Reyna muttered "Good till you came here." she muttered as Artemis spoke "What was that? I didn't hear you." she said as Reyna spoke "Just talking to myself, don't mind me." she said as she nodded and they started a conversation with us, even though we really didn't want to as Riley spoke to me. "I think Artemis is in love with Percy." He whispered as I looked at Artemis and saw he was right, she had a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at Percy and I'm pretty sure all my friends noticed because they kept sneaking glances at Artemis then at Percy and shook their heads till Chris snorted and tried to contain his laughter but failed as everyone looked at him confused, except for me and my friends.

"Is something funny?" Annabeth said she said as he shook his head "No, just something that we find amusing and is nigh impossible." he said as we nodded with smiles and smirks on our faces as she went to speak till Riley spoke first. "Games getting ready to start. I want to see what Percy can throw." He said as Aphrodite and everyone else looked at the game as the first batter came up to the plate with a cocky look on his face as Percy raised an eyebrow and put his sunglasses on as he had a smirk on his face as he nodded.

"Why's he smiling?" Riley said as I spoke "He's up to something, whenever he's like this, someone's going to get hurt." I said as Artemis spoke "Like what happened at the football game against Carter High?" she said as I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Percy got set and threw a fastball straight at the batter as he hit the dirt and Jason caught it and threw it back to Percy as the batter got up and dusted himself off, glaring at Percy. "Did he do that on purpose?" Miller said as we all nodded "Percy hates it when people he goes against act cocky or think their better than everyone else. He sends them a message, telling them their about to get their butts whopped." Connor said as we all nodded as Riley spoke "And that was his message?" he said as we nodded.

Percy got into another position and shook his head a couple of times till he nodded and threw a screwball as the batter swung and missed. "Impressive, do you know what he can throw?" Riley said as I spoke "He can throw a slider, changeup, curveball, knuckleball, screwball, and a fastball." I said as he and Miller nodded, impressed as Percy threw a changeup as the batter swung to early. "Amazing how Percy can slow down the ball's movement, making the batter swing to early." He said as Percy looked at Coach Bray as he nodded, smiling as Percy nodded back and nodded to Jason as he took a deep breath and got set.

Instead of throwing it naturally, he threw sideways as the ball was heading straight to the batter as he turned so his back would take the hit but the ball curved and went straight to Jason's mitt as our eyes widened while New Rome's fans cheered loudly as the batter looked shocked and looked at Percy but he just pointed at the Greek High's dugout while the batter glared at Percy but walked back to the dugout as Riley laughed. "What?! Did you see how much that ball curved?" He said astonished as we nodded, shocked "Did you know he could do that?" he said while we shook our heads.

"I've never seem him do that, that was a nasty curveball though, how it curved so quickly must take a lot of skills and handling for him to do that." Chris said as we all nodded "Well let's see what else he can do." he said as the next batter came up.

Linebreak

"Let's go Percy!" We heard as Percy walked out of the dugout with a bat as Riley spoke "Why is he batting now? it's already bottom of the fifth." he said confused as Calypso spoke "Coach doesn't want him throwing his arm out so he let's him back twice every two games but when he does bat, the ball goes pretty far." she said as we looked back at the game to see the bases were loaded "Be awesome is Percy gets a grand slam." Apollo said as we nodded as the pitcher threw the ball as Percy hammered it as it went up and was still travelling.

"Looks like it might just happen." Riley said as he stood up as the ball went farther and farther till it went past the gate as everyone for New Rome jumped up as did we as Riley and Miller were laughing "Man Percy has grown up." Miller said while Riley nodded in agreement as Percy rounded second base.

"Percy always wanted to play baseball but never could due to his grades, but I'm glad you helped him out." Riley said gratefully while Miller nodded in agreement as I spoke "Don't worry about it, Percy may be a little challenging at times but he's our friend." I said as he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean ' _challenging'?"_ He said as Silena went to speak but stopped as we looked at three certain men cheering loudly as Riley looked at them then back at us as his eyes widened.

"Is that-" He said as Calypso spoke "Yes, that's him. Percy's strongest supporters and fans." she said chuckling as Percy finally reached the dugout as everyone finally calmed down and sat back down as he spoke. "Now before the excitement happened, what do you mean ' _challenging'?"_ he said as Piper spoke "There are his times when he and the boys will get out of hand and we have calm them down. But Percy and Jason are the craziest and me and Zoe have to calm him and Jason down." she said as he chuckled and spoke "You like his sister?" she said as Piper nodded. "Me and Silena are basically his sisters, Silena is his big sister while I am his little sister and I hate it because he's too overprotective and basically won't let me out of his sights when I'm with him." She said as Aphrodite glared at her and Silena as I smirked.

Linebreak

"Final score is Greek High 3, New Rome 8, great game New Rome, have a safe trip back home." The announcer said as Percy and the boys put their things in their bags as Percy, Jason, and the rest of the boys walked out of the dugout towards us as we walked towards them.

As Percy neared he dropped his bag and looked at Riley and Miller in shock. "Riley, Miller, is that you?" He said as they nodded as he tackled Riley in a hug as he stumbled back but finally got his balance and hugged back as Percy let go and gave Miller a hug as they pulled away. "Man look at you, you have grown up, take those sunglasses off." Riley said with a smile as Percy took off his sunglasses showing his beautiful sea green eyes that I fell in love with as he smiled and started talking to Riley and Miller while Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades all walked over to us as Percy spoke "This is my phone number, we need to keep in contact more often." he said as he gave Riley a small piece of paper with his number on it as Riley smiled and took the piece of paper from him as Poseidon crushed his son in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you son, you couldn't make me any more happier." He whispered as Percy smiled at him as Hades and Zeus gave him and Jason a hug as Percy spoke "Uncles, I want you to meet my cousins and your children, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace." he said as their eyes widened as did Nico, Bianca, and Thalia's as they looked at Bianca, Nico, and Thalia and crushed them in hugs.

"I'll try my hardest to move you over to New Rome with your brother." Hades said as Zeus nodded "I'll do the same thing Thalia." he said as their eyes widened till they smiled while Apollo looked sad. Percy must've noticed because he spoke "Apollo, I know that you're disappointed so I'll tell you this. In the summer, if you want you can come over for the summer." he said as Apollo's eyes widened till he smiled and nodded "Thanks Perce, awesome grand slam by the way." he said as he clapped Percy on the shoulder as Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you gaining muscle Apollo?" He said as Apollo nodded "Yes, I also got my braces taken off." he said as he smiled as it looked like we were looking at the sun as we had to blink a couple of times to regain our eyesight.

"Dang bro, you got some white teeth." He said as he saw Aphrodite and the others as his eyes darkened considerably as we all knew he was going to explode so his dad spoke first "Percy, you and Jason should get on the bus. I know you're tired, we'll all see you back in New Rome." he said as Percy nodded and stormed off picking up his bag and walked towards the bus while Aphrodite and all her friends looked at the bus sadly as Jason and the others said their goodbyes and followed.

"You all going to hop in with me or you going with your parents?" Poseidon said as Chris spoke "We're going with you." he said as he nodded as we all left while Aphrodite sighed sadly and walked away with tears forming in her eyes.

Linebreak

"So glad that this is the last day of school, we can finally stay up all night without your dad telling us to go to bed, Perce." Leo said as he laughed as we all sat down at our usual table and started eating till I spoke up "So you all won the state championships this year correct?" I said as the boys all nodded. "Every sport, but we all know next year is going to be tougher because we'll be joining the juniors and seniors." Percy said as they all nodded as the announcer spoke "Ladies and gentlemen, next year Greek High will be joining us in school. Greek High was caught in a fire and burned down, luckily no one was killed or injured. Next year we will welcome Greek High to New Rome, thank you." the announcer said as we looked in shock at Percy to see him stand up and storm off to the doors and slam them roughly while we looked at the door sadly.

"Why must everything go perfect for a while then go terrible in an instant?" Leo said as Jason spoke "We got to keep an eye on him closely now, he seems to be getting more and more unstable. With Aphrodite and all her friends coming here, it's not going to help." he said while we all nodded.

"He'll be at his house after school. We'll go visit him and talk to him about this...situation." I said as everyone nodded as we continued eating our lunch in silence.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story and I really appreciate the review you are giving me! Feel free to review!**

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Flight 41b, heading to New Rome, leaving in fifteen minutes." The announcer said as I stood up with my things and headed to flight 41b as Artemis spoke "You okay?" she said as I looked at her confused. "What do you mean Artemis?" I said confused as Athena spoke "You nervous about seeing Percy?" she said while I nodded and spoke "He hasn't even called or texted ever since the state championship against Carter High." I said while they nodded.

"How about you Apollo? Are you and the others glad to go to school with Percy?" Artemis said as Apollo glared at her for a few seconds then spoke "Yes I am happy to be with one of my best friends, but I can't say the same for you and the others." he said as Athena spoke "What do you mean?" she said as he laughed. "Come owl head, use your brain. Percy is New Rome's most loved person there. They aren't going to like any of you there, minus me and Percy's cousins. The rest of you are going to be screwed, don't expect the high school year to be easy." he spat as he walked to the plane with Thalia, Bianca, and Nico behind him.

"You know he's right, it's not going to be easy and with nearly all of New Rome supporting Percy, it's going to be nearly impossible to get near Percy." Athena said as I nodded sadly and boarded the plane.

Linebreak

"Aphrodite wake up, we're here." Artemis said as I nodded and grabbed my things and headed off the plane to see a lot of purple. "Must be because in Ancient Greece Rome wore purple." Annabeth said as we saw nearly everyone looking at us in disgust and disdain.

"Apollo was right, this isn't going to be a easy time here." Athena said as we saw around twenty to forty people running in shorts and muscle shorts as coaches were in trucks driving beside them, yelling words of encouragement.

"That must be the New Rome's Varsity team." Artemis said as two people were in front of everyone else, by the looks of it they were racing. "Come on Tristan, you going to let Percy beat you? He's a sophomore and you're a junior, you better not let him beat you!" One of the coaches said as Percy and Tristan started running faster till they were neck and neck and both crossed a mark in the line as they slowed down, taking breaths as everyone else caught up to them.

"Where were you Jason, somewhere behind me eating my dust?" Percy said as Jason spoke "Fuck you Percy, I'm tired." he said as they were all taking deep breaths as the coaches came up "What are you thinking Coach Bray?" one of them said as Coach Bray spoke "Trying to decide who to put as the Varsity running back, Tristan or Percy. Who should I do, men?" he said as the players all said Percy and Tristan at the same time as the coaches all laughed.

"Looks like we got a tie, guess we'll just have to keep running till one of them give up." Coach Bray said as they all groaned and slowly got up "Coach, we've been running for the past forty five minutes. I already threw up all my lunch and I'm pretty sure everyone else here did also." Jason said as Coach Bray looked thoughtful for a moment till he spoke "We'll make a deal, if you all run full sprint to the gym we won't do running like this for the rest of survivor week, deal?" he said and almost immediately they all got up and ran full sprint to the gym as they chuckled.

"Do you think we could keep our Varsity players from last year as first squad and put Percy and his squad as second squad?" One coach said as Coach Bray looked thoughtful till he spoke "Possibly, they all play excellent for sophomores, Percy is 6'1, an impressive height for a sophomore. But the thing is Percy, Jason, Charles, Lee, Chris, Connor and Travis could all could start, I'm not calling them terrible it's just that the players before them are really good. I don't want to split them up and put them in separate positions because as freshman's they all won every state championship." he said as our eyes widened.

"We'll do it your way Coach Johnson, but if any of the starters get hurt, we'll put them in to replace." Coach Bray said as one of the coaches nudged him and pointed at us as they looked at us. "Head back to the gym, I'll deal with this." Coach Bray said as they nodded as he walked towards us muttering "Percy's not going to be happy." he muttered as he put on a smile and spoke ""You must be the students from Greek High?" he said as we nodded.

"Where are your parents?" He said confused as Principle Stacy spoke "Principle Stacy, nice to meet you." she said as Coach Bray shook her hand. "Jerry Don Bray, I'm the sports director, nice to meet you Principle Stacy." He said as she smiled and spoke "The parents of these children are on their way with the next flight coming, we bought a large amount of spare land for houses for the parents and students." she said as he nodded "Yes, you bought a large amount of the land, but it is on the outskirts of town, luckily we have some students who live out there." he said as she smiled and nodded.

"If I may ask, why were they running? There is still a week before school starts?" Apollo said as Coach Bray smiled at him and spoke "What we're doing is called survivor week. This separates the men from the boys. People who want to play and those who don't. We push them to their breaking point, so far no one's gave up yet but it's only Tuesday, we still got four more days left." he said with a glint in his eyes.

Linebreak

"This is the school itself, I'll get someone to give you a tour." he said as he walked into the school. "Do you think their actually going to give us a tour or are they going to try to kill us?" Artemis said as a group of people came towards us.

As they got closer I saw that it was Percy and his friends but they didn't seem very happy "Welcome to New Rome _Greeks,_ let's give you a tour." Percy spat as he walked off with his friends behind him. "They don't seem very happy to see us." Artemis said confused as Apollo spoke "You ever hear of acting _Arty?"_ he spat as she flinched "They weren't happy to see us in the first place, save for me and Percy's cousins. Every time we met they were acting, like last year at the baseball game. When you asked if you could sit down, they didn't want to move at all till one of the twins, Connor I think moved. But he only moved because the girl, Miranda kicked him in the shin, making him move." he said as Percy spoke "You coming or not?" he yelled as we walked forward to catch up with him.

Percy took us through all of New Rome till we stopped at a trophy stand. "These are the state championship trophies." Was all Percy said as we looked at them and saw Percy was included in most of them. Baseball, basketball, football, swimming, and track "Didn't know you were so good at sports." I said hoping to get something out of him. "You wouldn't know because you were too busy with your head up your friends ass constantly." He spat as I looked at him hurt but all I saw in his eyes were pain, hate, and every other emotion that is opposite of happiness.

He continued leading us through New Rome High till we were by the lockers "These are the lockers, hopefully you aren't around me." he said as he looked back at us as his eyes trailed to Artemis as he observed her till he saw the necklace he made for her as his eyes burned with hate and pain as he clenched his fist and punched one of the lockers putting a dent in it as he stormed off. "Damn Greeks! I hate them!" He yelled as he slammed the door roughly as a dark skinned boy walked towards Artemis and picked the necklace up and looked at it for a few moments then laughed.

"That's good, that's funny right there." He said as he looked back at Percy's friends "Best friends forever. Didn't seem like that when you threw that friendship away for a pompous person who nearly killed your _best friend_." he spat as Artemis looked away with tears in her eyes as Ares spoke "Leave her alone." he said as the dark skin boy looked at him. "Going to defend her big boy? She needs to know how much pain she caused Percy and so does Aphrodite and everyone else, this isn't even half of the pain you caused him." He spat as Percy's friends moved past us while the dark skin boy and his friends shoved us roughly into the lockers.

"Welcome to New Rome Greeks!" He spat as they all walked off laughing while we looked at them "Let's go. We've already toured New Rome High." I said as I took Artemis by the shoulder and guided her out of the school while she looked at the necklace Percy gave her and started to fiddle with it. "Going to be a interesting year." Athena said while we all nodded.

 **Six months later**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy hurry up! You still need to pick up some of your friends." My dad said as I walked down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and headed out the door. "Bye dad, I'll see you later." I said as I headed out the door and went to my 2016 blue charger as I got in and started it up as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alright, who to pick up first? Jason or a few of the girls." I muttered till I decided to pick Jason up first as I headed to his house.

Five minutes later I was in front of Jason house as I honked the horn a few times but he still didn't come out. "Damn this boy can't get up." I muttered as I picked up my phone and called him "Hello?" "Jason, are you up?" I said as he spoke "Yes, are you outside?" "Yes, hurry up." I said as he hung up.

A couple minutes later Jason appeared out of his house as he hopped in "Sup Perce, liking the charger." he said as I smiled "Now time to go pick up Piper and Silena." I said as he spoke "No need, Charles got a truck and picked them up." he said as I laughed. "I feel bad for them, having to deal with Leo so early in the morning." I said as he nodded in agreement as I started heading to school.

"Crazy having these Greeks here, isn't it Perce?" Jason said as I nodded "Yes, very complicated." I said softly as Jason looked at me "You thinking of forgiving them?" he said as I looked at him. "Do you want me to be straight with you?" I said as he nodded "I honestly really want to forgive them, but every time I do they screw it up. All of them." I said as he nodded in agreement "Whatever you choose to do, we'll follow you." he said as I smiled at him.

"How about you do this? You stay mutual with them, observe them. See if Aphrodite actually changed or if she's still the same, same with the rest of them, see how they act. If they are good enough to be your friend or sister again, let them back in your life, if not they can end up like how Sally is." He said as I nodded and spoke "She ran into my dad at the store." I said as he laughed "How did that go?" he said as I shrugged my shoulders "All I know is they had a intense argument and something about her promising not to do what she did ever again and more excuses, I think my dad is about to forgive her but I'm far from it. All I can do is pray he doesn't forgive her, but I can't and won't change his mind." I said as we neared a couple girls walking to school in the cold. As we neared them I saw it was Aphrodite and Artemis.

"What are they doing out in the cold, it's the end of November and it's going to snow soon. Plus it's cold." I said as we passed them, but a few blocks up I stopped as Jason looked at me. "You thinking of picking them up aren't you?" He questioned as I spoke "We're on mutual terms now remember, let's see if they changed or not." I said as I went in reverse.

 **Aphrodite POV**

I can't believe we missed the bus." Artemis said as I spoke "I'm actually glad we did, I don't want to deal with Alex and his friends mockery and contempt. But I do wish someone would give us a ride." I said as she nodded. "Glad we finished this darn science project, even though it took nearly all night to finish." She said with a yawn as I nodded as a dark blue charger with silver strips going over the car go past us.

"That's a pretty car. I like the silver added in with it." Artemis said as I nodded as it stopped about three blocks ahead of us and sat there for a while as we stopped walking and watched them. "You think their some students trying to hurt us?" Artemis said as the charger went in reverse as we were about to back up till it stopped beside us as the window came down and I saw my brother Percy and my cousin, Jason. "You ladies want a ride?" Percy said as I looked at Artemis to see her nodding as I spoke "Yes Percy, we would like a ride." I said as he unlocked the doors as we put our science project in and got in as we closed the door as warmth overcame me.

"Either one of you hungry or thirsty?" He said as he looked in the mirror back at us as I spoke "Yes Percy, we are." I said as he nodded and took a right and continued straight as I spoke "Is the game today against Carter High still going to happen?" I said as Jason nodded "Yes it is Aphrodite." he said as Percy spoke "I feel bad for you girls having to wear those skirts. Too cold to be wearing those." he said as we appeared in a McDonald's drive in.

"What do you two want?" Percy said as me and Artemis told him what we wanted as he ordered it "Your total is going to be $9:72 at the first window, thank you." Thank you." he said as he drove up to the first window as I opened my bag to grab my money till he spoke "No need, I'm paying." he said as I went to speak but he spoke again "You aren't going to win this argument sis, don't try." he said as I looked at him shocked as he spoke "We're on mutual terms." he said with a small smile as he paid with a credit. "You already have your license _and_ a credit card?" Artemis said shocked as he laughed "Yes Artemis, that's because I work. Every heard of it?" he said with his small smile still on his face.

"Here you go Percy, have a good day." A pretty girl with light blue eyes said as he smiled and took the food and drinks "Thanks Mackenzie, see you at school." he said as he drove off and parked us in a mall parking lot. "Percy, you parked us in a parking lot?" Jason said with a raised eyebrow as he shook his head "You truly are amazing." he said as Percy punched him in the shoulder as he gave Jason his breakfast and took his out and frowned in confusion as he pulled out a small piece of paper and read it.

"What is it?" Jason said with a raised eyebrow as Percy spoke "Mackenzie's phone number." Percy said as Artemis looked hurt till Percy spoke "I thought she would know that I don't like her, I used too yes. But not anymore." he said as Artemis spoke "What about Zoe?" she said with jealousy in her voice as Percy spoke "We broke up, a mutual breakup so no one's hurt." he said as he wrote something on another piece of paper and put it in the bag as he gave it back to us.

"Shouldn't we be heading to school?" I said as Percy spoke "We have the same homeroom, Ms. Grass is a sweet lady and she'll let us by plus it's only 7:15." he said as he took another bite out of his breakfast and spoke "So, why were you walking in the cold and carrying that?" he said as he gestured to our science project as Artemis spoke "It's for Ms. Scott's science class, do you have her?" she said as he shook his head "No, I only have four classes. The rest are free hours." he said while we looked at him shocked.

"How do you have three free hours?" I said as he chuckled "If you are excelling in any classes you can change them for a extra elective or a free hour." he said as we nodded as I took out the piece of paper he threw in there and saw it was another number as I spoke "Another phone?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "IPhone 7, I couldn't resist it." He said as Jason spoke "He didn't even try to resist, he just ran in the store and bought it." he said as Percy spoke "You know, I'm getting really tired of you. One more remark and you can walk to school." Percy said as he put his trash in the bag and spoke "So, why did you miss the bus?" he said as I spoke "Me and Artemis stayed up nearly all night working on it." I said as he looked at me through the mirror and spoke "Is that the only reason?" he said as I went to nod my head but stopped and spoke "No, also because of Alex's mockery and contempt everyday." I said as he nodded slightly.

"You all ready to head back to school." he said as everyone nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove us to school.

Linebreak

"Are you going to carry that thing with you everywhere you go till Ms. Scott's class starts?" Jason said with a raised eyebrow as I nodded "If we have to yes, do you know somewhere we can put it?" I said as he looked at Percy as he nodded. "Yes, you can take it to the office and set it in there till Ms. Scott's class starts, then go get it." He said as him and Percy started carrying it for us to the office "You don't have to do that, we can carry it." I said as they shook their heads. "Don't, its fine." Percy said as they carried it to the office.

"Thank you once again Percy for doing that, you really didn't have too." I said as Percy shook his head and spoke "Happy to help." he said as we walked too Ms. Grass's class. "How are we able to play Carter High?" I said as Jason spoke "A lot of Carter High were seniors and when they left they numbers dropped drastically until the freshman class came, they are class 6A and so are we." he said as I nodded as we continued our walk to our class in comfortable silence till we stood in front of the classroom as Percy looked at his watch and nodded in acceptance.

"7:40, right on time." Percy said as we walked in to see everyone glaring at the teacher who was a male but had his back to us as Artemis spoke "Why are they glaring at the teacher?" she said as the teacher turned around as I glared at him while Percy snapped a couple of pencils in his hands as he growled. The teacher was _Mr. Blofis._

"Ah, there you are. Mr. Grace, the Jacksons and Artemis." He said as he checked our names off he list as we didn't move "Can you please sit down?" he said as Percy spoke "I think I'll sit down when I want to, be grateful I'm not driving my fist into your face like how Apollo did." he spat as everyone snickered as we moved to our separate desks and sat down as Ares spoke "Where were you? You weren't on the bus." he said as I spoke "Me and Artemis stayed up all night finishing that science project for Ms. Scott's class." I said as he nodded.

"Today we are-" "I thought you were a English teacher, not a science teacher." Percy said with a smirk as Mr. Blofis spoke "Yes I am a English teacher-" "Then why are you our teacher for science?" Apollo said as Mr. Blofis clenched his teeth as he went to speak but Travis spoke first "Why do you dress like people from the 1900's?" he said as everyone started snickering while some were restraining themselves from laughing.

"Do you always dress weird?" Jason said as Athena spoke "Why are they doing that?" she said as I realized they were poking fun at him so I decided to join them "Plus why does your hair smell like salt? Do you put salt in your hair?" I said as everyone bust out in laughter as he snapped "Shut up!" he yelled as Nico spoke "Teachers aren't supposed to yell at the students. It sets a bad reputation, but then again you always had a bad reputation." he said as everyone laughed harder.

"You aren't welcome here _Paul,_ you split my family up even more. Pray my dad doesn't see you, because if he does you aren't going to be here anymore." Percy spat as he got up and left as I followed him as did everyone else.

Linebreak

"So what happened, and why is every student from Ms. Grass's homeroom class in detention?" Principle Turner said as we all looked at each other till Percy spoke up "Me and my sister have a little... _problem_ with the substitute that was in our class." he said as I looked at him shocked that he called me his sister, something that I haven't heard for nearly three years.

"Who was the substitute?" He said as Jason spoke "Paul Blofis." he said as Percy glared at him "You know, I could have told him." he said as Jason rolled his eyes and spoke "We all know that if you did speak you would be streaming out curse words in Spanish, Latin, and Greek that would make a sailor blush." he said as our eyes widened as Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly as Leo spoke "Hey Perce, didn't you call Mr. Blofis a little bit-" "Alright Leo! No need for you to repeat that." he said frantically.

"I forgot you were Spanish." Percy muttered while we snickered as Leo went to speak but Principle Turner spoke first "I know that you have a bad history with Mr. Blofis and I understand your hatred towards him but you need to go to this class, so do the rest of you. Percy your game is today, you and the rest of the boys need to stay out of trouble for the big game today against Carter High." Principle Turner said as Percy looked ready to argue but nodded his head as Principle Turner looked at the rest of us.

"This goes out to the rest of you, no trying to hurt Mr. Blofis in any way." He said looking at Percy when he said this "Why are you looking at me? What about Aphrodite?" he said pointing at me as Jason spoke "We know she won't try to knock Mr. Blofis's lights out any chance she gets." Jason said as everyone nodded. "Fine, but if he comes near me I will hit him, no matter how many games I sit out. I would rather sit out the whole season for a chance to cause him pain." Percy said seriously as Principle Turner nodded "Good, now head to class." he said as we all stood up and walked out of the detention room.

"I really don't want to see his face again, because if I do I'm going to knock him out and possibly kill him." Percy said as Jason spoke "If you do, we'll stop you." he said as we stood in front of our homeroom as Percy spoke "I'll see you next hour." he said as Jason grabbed his arm "Whoa there hotshot, where are you going?" he said with a raised eyebrow as Percy spoke "I won't go back in there, and you won't stop me, no matter how hard you try." he said as Jason looked at everyone else as they tackled Percy to the ground.

Linebreak

"Percy, just go in the classroom." I said pushing him forward but he just spun out of my grip and took off down the hallway till Jason tackled him again as we pushed him towards the door but he put his hands in front of the door preventing us from pushing him in.

"Oh my god, he weighs a ton." Artemis said struggling as we all pushed him forward again but he stopped us till I remembered he was ticklish on his sides, he must've noticed my look because he spoke "Aphrodite, don't you dare." he warned as I smiled and started tickling him as his grip was wavering till Jason and Charles pushed him again as we all went through the door and landed on the ground with everyone looking at us. Most of the students were looking at us in amusement while Artemis was on top of Percy as they both slowly turned red in embarrassment as she quickly got off him. Once we all got up Mr. Blofis spoke "I assume Principle Turner sent you back?" he said as Percy spoke "Yes, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here and you would be on the floor unconscious." he spat as he went to his desk and sat down, glaring at Mr. Blofis while I went to my desk.

Linebreak

"Class is dismissed." Mr. Blofis said as I went to leave but he spoke "Perseus, Aphrodite, may I speak to you for a moment please?" he said as me and Percy looked at each other and nodded as our friends left, rather reluctantly as we both stood by each other glaring at Mr. Blofis. "What do you want _Paul?_ Percy spat as he spoke "I want to apologize for what I did nearly three years ago." he said as I spoke "Your a little late, don't you think?" I said as Percy nodded. "We don't want your apology nor do we need it. It isn't us you need to apologize to, it's our dad and he's probably going to knock you unconscious like he did three years ago." Percy said as he turned to leave but Mr. Blofis grabbed his shoulder and spun him around as Percy brought his fist to his nose breaking it and throwing him back.

"Don't you dare touch me. You have caused so much pain for me and my family, touch me or come near me and I will knock you unconscious, teacher or not." Percy hissed as he walked towards the door while I was behind him as Percy slammed the door when we walked out.

"Are you okay?" I said as he nodded "Yes thank you for asking." he said as he went to walk away till I spoke "I'm sorry, for everything. Not being the sister I was supposed to be, being there for you when you were bullied and me not believing you. Leaving you to handle yourself when you desperately needed me or anyone, it wasn't what I should've done. Now you have everything that I took away from you and much more, I mean, you're basically a leader here to the students and people of New Rome, you're a inspiration to the younger kids here and all around. You protect kids who were bullied and offer help whenever someone needs it, I was jealous when I saw Silena and Piper acting like your sisters but I saw they and all your other friends gave you what I couldn't, and they have every right to be your family when I wasn't. I won't try to break apart something that you never had, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you whenever you need it and will always love you even though you probably won't want me to and I hope you stay happy." I said as he stood there with his back facing me for a couple minutes till he spoke.

"If I let you back in my life, not just a little bit but fully back into my life will you just betray my trust and go back to your old habits?" He said as I answered almost immediately "No, I decided to take your advice and start making my own choices and I must say it's been working out perfect for me." I said as he turned towards me and I saw tears in his eyes "I know that I've been rough on you but that was because I was scared and didn't want any more betrayals but I've been watching you and saw you were making your own choices and not afraid to speak your mind. Will you come back into my life again Aphrodite Jackson?" he said while I looked at him shocked as I felt tears in my eyes as I nodded as he tackled me in a hug and was crying but I was the same way as I hugged him tightly, thanking fate that I have my brother back in my life.

We just stood there in the hallway hugging each other for dear life while I stood there stroking his hair like I used to when he would hurt himself and I would console him till he fell asleep. No matter how tall or old he was, I was still his big sister and always will be, no matter what people say anymore because it doesn't bother me, I have my brother back and that's all that matters to me.

"We should head to class so no one thinks we skipped class." I said as he nodded as he pulled away and started drying his tears but was smiling. "Your right, let's head to class." He said as we walked side by side to class as he spoke "What will we do about mom? You going to stay with her or are you going to live with me and dad?" he said as I spoke "I'm going to live with you, she got herself in this position, now she has to get herself out." I said as he nodded and spoke "I can take you buy there after the game or you can stay with me tonight and we'll take you there in the morning." he said as I spoke "I'll take the second option, I want to spend some time with my brother." I said as he smiled at me and spoke "Despite you being older than me, I am a couple inches taller than you and I look a lot more mature and devilishly handsome so I should be the big brother in the family." he said as I rolled my eyes.

" Certainly not, you aren't mature enough to be the oldest in the family and you certainly don't act like it." I said as he pouted as we walked into our classroom as we walked to a pair of desks off to the side and sat in them and started talking despite the work that was handed to us and all the looks of shock from Percy's friends and my friends.

Linebreak

"Ouch Zoe, my shoulder popped remember?" Percy said as he held a bag of ice to his shoulder wincing in pain as Jason spoke "Percy, we're all hurt remember?" he sat as Percy spoke "Not like me, me and Tristan kept switching out remember?" he said as he ate a piece of pizza.

"So Aphrodite, does Mickey make good pizza or what?" Percy said with a mouthful of pizza as I spoke "Percy, please speak _after_ you chew your food. It's disgusting when you do that." I said as everyone burst out in laughter while Percy swallowed his food and smiled sheepishly. "You certainly can't pass as a big brother." I said as he spoke "I can to, ask Piper." he said as she spoke "No you don't." she said as everyone started laughing again.

"Whatever, I still can't believe we lost." He said as I spoke "It was a very good game, you are only sophomores and you are still adapting to the Varsity team." I said as the girls nodded "Aphrodite's right, your playing against players twice your size, but you did surprisingly very good against them." Zoe said as Leo spoke "What was the score again?" he said as Calypso spoke "New Rome 43, Carter High 44." she said as the boys glared at him as Percy threw the icepack at Leo as he groaned in pain. "Why did you have to ask that?" Percy said as Leo spoke "I forgot." he said as Chris spoke "Well we wanted to forgot, but thanks for reminding us." he said as Leo rubbed his neck awkwardly "Sorry guys." he said as Percy spoke "Don't worry, I was about to ask the same thing but luckily you asked first." he said as Leo glared at him.

"So how are we supposed to get home, I can't take all of you home at once." Percy said as Charles spoke "Percy, I got a truck remember?" he said as Percy rubbed his neck awkwardly as he spoke "Alright, well I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." he said as Piper spoke "Who said we're going home? We're going with you to your house." she said as Percy looked ready to argue but stopped and nodded albeit reluctantly as he looked at Leo "You are not sleeping on my bed this time. If you do, you're going to be sleeping outside in your boxers. I'm tired and sore." he said seriously as Leo nodded quickly as he spoke "If you're going to ride with me you may have to sit on another person's lap, so make sure it's someone you have a crush on or if it's your boyfriend/girlfriend, Leo." he said as Leo got up and chased him outside Mickey's Pizza Place while we stood up and headed to the doors.

"You aren't going to hurt him like all those other times are you?" Silena said seriously as I shook my head and spoke "Not anymore, it took me three years to realize my mistakes and fix them. You won't see me hurting him ever again." I said seriously as they nodded satisfied as we headed outside to see Leo chasing Percy around the parking lot.

"Oh what did I see in him that made me fall for him?" Zoe said as Jason spoke "No one really knows, why did you fall for him?" he said as she spoke "That is none of your business." she said as Lee spoke "Did you have a crush on him before you two got together?" he said curiously as Zoe went to slap him as Calypso spoke "Alright Leo quit chasing Percy, Percy quit taunting Leo, Zoe don't kill Lee, Lee leave Zoe alone." she said as they all nodded like little children as Percy headed to his car as Leo headed to Charles's truck.

"I can tell she has to deal with this a lot doesn't she?" I said as everyone nodded "Come on everyone, let's head home." Percy said as I got in the passenger side as he smiled at me "You ready to go?" he said as I nodded as we headed to Percy's home.

Linebreak

"You know your house is more like a mansion." Leo said as Piper spoke "That's because it is a mansion, dummy." she said as Percy opened the gate as he drove in and parked his car in the drive in while a blue truck was there. "Looks like dad is home." Percy said as he opened his door as we all headed into his house as we saw our dad sitting on the couch watching TV "Hey son, you and the others played a excellent game." he said as he looked up and saw me and froze.

"Percy-" Dad started as Percy spoke "Guys go ahead and head upstairs, leave the room across from me alone." he said as they all nodded as Percy spoke "Dad, I decided to let Aphrodite fully back into my life, I know that she won't betray me again. I can see it in her eyes." he said smiling at me while I smiled back.

"Alright son, I understand your reasons, does this mean that I have to try to forgive Sally?" Dad said as Percy spoke "No, you don't have too if you don't want to. It's your choice." he said as dad nodded and looked at me "It won't be easy to earn a spot back in my life but you can try." he said while I smiled and nodded as did he as we went to a elevator. "We're on the second floor, that's where our rooms are." He said as the elevator opened up as we walked out and I saw multiple rooms as Percy walked over to a trash can and pulled out a piece of metal and put it on one of the doors across from his door which had has name on it and nodded in acceptance.

I looked at the metal and saw it had my name on it Aphrodite Jackson. "Have a good night sleep sister, I love you." He said as he gave me another hug while I hugged him back tightly "I love you too Percy." I said as he pulled away and headed into his room across from mine. "Leo get out of my bed!" I heard Percy yell as a loud thump that sounded like Leo hit the floor as I chuckled and walked up to my door and opened it and saw it was plain. "Just how I like it." I said as I closed my door and jumped onto the bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know that it wasn't the best one like the others and I apologize but I hope it was good enough and feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for not updating for a while, been really busy but I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Aphrodite wake up. It's time for us to go to school, sadly." I heard as I was gently shaken till I opened my eyes to see Percy's sea green eyes looking at me "I'm up, where's everyone else." I muttered stretching as he spoke "Everyone's already downstairs raiding the kitchen, well more like Leo is raiding the kitchen." he said while I laughed and got up to leave before I realized I didn't have any clothes.

"Percy, I don't have any clothes." I said as he spoke "Remember, I was going to take you by Sally's house so you can gather your things and move here." he said as I spoke "You still refuse to call her mom, huh?" I questioned as he nodded "It's going to take me a while to call her mom. We'll be downstairs waiting for you sis." he said with a smile as he closed the door while I smiled and got off my bed. "Did everything really happen last night?" I muttered as I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water of my face, I waited a few minutes then opened my eyes and saw I was still in the bathroom while I smiled "It did happen." I said with a smile as I grabbed my bag that had my cheer clothes and headed to the elevator.

Once I got downstairs I saw Leo trying to sneak one of Percy's blue pancakes off his plate till Percy smacked his hand making him yelp "Leave my food alone." he said as Leo spoke "I'm hungry." he whined as Jason spoke "Really? You nearly ate all of the food in the fridge and you _still_ hungry?" he said with a raised eyebrow as Leo nodded sheepishly.

"Oh Leo, you owe me sixty five dollars." Percy said while Leo looked at him shocked "Why do I owe you sixty five dollars?" he said as Percy spoke "Because a couple days ago I went to the store and bought food, and two days later a Latino elf comes and eats everything up." he said as everyone burst out in laughter while Leo glared at him "So whenever you get money you need to give it to me, until then I won't buy you any lunch." he said as Leo pouted but nodded.

"Percy where's dad at?" I said as he spoke "Dad leaves for work at five in the morning and get's home at five in the evening." he said as I nodded and spoke again "What's time is it Percy?" I said as he checked his phone and spoke "It's six thirty, I woke you up early so we could head over to your house and go get breakfast since someone ate it all up." he said glaring at Leo.

"You ready to go Percy?" Jason said as Percy spoke "I'm still eating." he said as Zoe spoke "Percy, you finished your breakfast around ten minutes ago." she said as he looked down at his plate and saw it was empty as he glared at Leo "I didn't eat your pancakes Perce, that was all you." he said as Percy looked confused but nodded nonetheless. "Well then, since I'm already finished let's head out." He said as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door as a breeze of cool air hit us, making us shiver.

"Man it's cold, is coach having us practice?" Jason said as Percy shook his head "No, he called me and said school is cancelled for the next two weeks because the roads are icing over and football practice is also cancelled because the field is basically covered in snow and ice." he said as he closed the door "Thank you Percy, that breeze is freezing." Jason said as Percy went over to a closet and pulled out a thick coat and gave it to me.

"Your thin jacket isn't going to keep the breeze out, this will. It might be a bit big but it'll keep you from getting freezing." He said while I smiled at him gratefully "Let's go eat then we'll come back here and just relax." he said as he opened the door and walked to his car while Charles and a few others got in his truck as Percy got in the drivers seat while I got in the passenger seat as we closed the doors while Percy turned the heat on.

"Who's in the car with me?" Percy said as Jason spoke "Me, Piper, and Zoe. Leo wanted to come but I kicked him out." "Thank you, how can Charles deal with him everyday?" Percy said shaking his head then looking at me "Alright sis, I need you to guide me to your house. I know it's out in the suburbs but I don't know where." he said as I spoke "Once you pull out, you need to head left for three blocks then take a right at the stop sign and-" "Whoa, calm down there sis. Remember, my memory still isn't the best so I have to take little things at a time." he said with a smile as he pulled out then he stopped and smacked his forward.

"I'm an idiot, I could just look it up on the GPS." He said as he grabbed his phone as it rang "Hello?" "Why are you in the middle of the parking lot, I still need to pull out." Charles said as Percy spoke "Sorry, you and the others can head to wherever we're going to eat and we'll catch up with you." "Alright, we're going to eat at Mickey's Pizza Place since we ate at that Italian restaurant last week." he said as Percy spoke "Sounds good, we'll see you there in about ten to twenty minutes." he said as he hung up and went to his GPS. "Alright, now we can get moving."

Linebreak

"This one right here on the corner?" Percy said as I nodded as we pulled in and saw mom wasn't home "That's weird, she's usually home. Especially when it's this cold." I said confused as Percy spoke "Who knows what she does nowadays, let's hurry up and get your things, I'm hungry and really don't want to see her." he said as I nodded and opened the door into the cold "Jason, are you and the others going to help us move her stuff or you going to stay here?" Percy said as Jason spoke "We're going to help so we can get done faster." "Let's go then." Percy said as he closed the door and walked up to me as Jason and the others came up as I opened it.

"My room is upstairs." I said as Percy spoke "You got a lot of stuff?" he said as I shook my head "No, just my clothes and probably a few other things. I'm leaving the dresser and everything else since you're supplying me with that." I said as they nodded as we headed upstairs to my room as I opened it and spoke "My clothes are in my closet and dresser and I'm taking a few things and that's it." I said as they nodded as I gave them a bag and started folding up my clothes and putting them in the bags while Percy laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Jason said as Percy spoke "Aphrodite, do you remember when I always tried to impress that one girl at the pool constantly?" he said as I jogged my memory till I realized who he was talking about "Camilla?" I said as he nodded "Jason, if you and the others never saw a lovesick puppy, Percy was definitely a lovesick puppy around that girl." I said while they looked at Percy shocked.

"We've never seen him act like that before, have you really?" Piper said while Percy nodded "I always tried to impress her or get her attention. I would do anything for her." he said with a slight dreamy expression to his face as I spoke "And I think he still will." I said as everyone laughed while Percy glared at me "Very funny, let's hurry up and grab everything I'm still hungry and I don't want Leo eating all the pizza up, even though we get it for free." He said as he continued folding up my clothes and gathering up my shoes. "I'm really happy you got rid of all those disgusting outfits and stop wearing makeup, it didn't look right on you, hell it doesn't look right on anyone." He said as I smacked him on the back of the head, making him yelp "What was that for?" he demanded as I spoke "Language, Perseus." I said while Jason started chuckling "What do you find funny?" Percy snapped at him as he put his hands up while shaking his head.

"Boys, always so stupid and childish." Zoe said as Percy spoke "Then why did you fall in love with me if all boys are childish and stupid?" he said while Zoe glared at him and continued folding clothes "Alright, now that all the clothes are out of the way I'm going to take a few pictures and then that's it." I said as Percy spoke "You aren't going to take the TV?" he said pointing at my flat screen TV "I'll take that." I said while he chuckled "I knew you would say that, if there are a few important things in your life minus me it would be the TV and your cellphone." he said as he unplugged the cord and picked it up.

"Is this everything?" Percy said as I nodded "Yes, this is everything." I said as we all headed back downstairs "Don't you feel a little guilty? Leaving your mother alone like that?" Jason said while I picked up the house key "I do feel a little guilty but she dug herself into this problem and she has to get herself out. All of them have to come forward and say their apologies like how I did, I'm not going to do it for them." I said as Percy smiled at me.

"Well let's go eat and drink some warm hot chocolate." Percy said as he opened the door back into the freezing cold air as he popped open his trunk and put my TV in there as we put my clothes and shoes in there while I held onto the pictures while Jason closed the trunk while everyone else got in the car. "Whew, man it is cold I'm glad that there isn't any practice or school." Percy said while we nodded in agreement as he pulled out of the parking lot "What pictures did you grab?" he said as I showed him pictures of us when we were younger and near impossible to separate us.

"Good times those were." Percy said as he handed me back the pictures "I better focus my attention on the road so we don't get blown off the road or hit another car." he said as he paid attention to the road.

Linebreak

"There they are! We thought you all got hurt, glad you're all okay." Calypso said while we all sat at the table to see three pizza's already eaten "Let me guess, Leo?" Jason said with a smirk "Leo." everyone said in unison as Mickey brought more pizza out. "Great, by noon we're going to be out of pizza." He said while all eyes turned to Leo as he shrunk in his seat "Percy!" we heard as Percy turned around to see his cousins and Apollo and a blue eyed boy walking toward us "Apollo!" Percy said as he stood up and walked over to them and greeted them but they all looked different.

"Apollo, did you start working out?" Percy said while Apollo nodded "Yes Percy, I have but so has Nico over there. After me forcing him to get out in the sunlight and work." he said while Nico glared at him as Percy laughed. "You all look great, come meet my friends." He said as they walked over to us and sat down and I saw Percy was right, instead of Thalia having her short spiky black hair she let it grow out and now it's down to her lower back, Bianca's hair also grew longer and she didn't seem so shy anymore and looked like some color returned to her so she wasn't pale like a ghost but was slightly pale. Nico still had his gothic look to him but he looked taller, around 5'8 or 5'9 the smallest out of all the boys while Apollo was about 5'9 or 6'0.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my friends from Greek High. This is Hazel, Piper, Silena, Calypso, Zoe, Katie, Miranda, Reyna, Clarisse, Frank, Jason, Charles, Travis, Connor, Leo, Chris, Will, Michael, and Lee but watch out for Zoe she seems to be a man-hater." he said as Zoe glared at him while everyone greeted Apollo and everyone else "Thank you for helping out my best friend, even if it meant losing him for two to three years." Apollo said gratefully while they waved it off "You seem like a dude who enjoys pranking, do you?" Leo asked while Apollo smiled at him "Yes you should've seen me and Percy when we were young, we always pranked people." he said while Leo grew a sly smile.

"Oh no, Apollo, Leo, and the Stoll's pranking together. We'll never see the end of it." Percy said while our eyes widened "Hey Apollo, who's the new person beside you?" Percy said curiously while Apollo spoke "This is Hermes, he came to Greek High about half a year after you left, he instantly became mine and everyone's friend but he still couldn't replace you. Oh and he's also a prankster." Apollo said while Percy and everyone else greeted Hermes till Apollo saw me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat while Percy spoke "Apollo, me and her are on good terms now. I know she won't do what she did last time, that I can assure you." he said while smiling at me while Apollo nodded "Percy may have forgiven you but that doesn't mean I will. It's going to take some time." he said while I nodded.

"Now that we got all the greetings out of the way, let's eat." Percy said while we all started eating and just having a good time till I went to grab a pizza but it was all gone. "Percy, we're out of pizza." I said while we all looked at the boys to see most of the boxes around them as they all froze and looked at us. "I blame Leo." Percy said while everyone nodded in agreement "You're one to speak? You already ate nearly three boxes by yourself in twenty minutes." he said while we all looked at Percy in shock.

"Mickey, we need more pizza...a lot of it." Percy said looking around the table as Mickey spoke "How many?" he questioned "Enough for..." Percy started pointing at us and muttering to himself till he spoke "Enough for twenty six people." he said while Mickey's jaw dropped. "You're joking." He said while Leo shook his head "Nope." he said while Mickey nodded dumbstruck.

"Aphrodite!" I heard as I turned my head and saw Artemis and everyone else making their way towards us making everyone groan "Man, why are they here?" Travis said as Ares spoke "Aphrodite, we've been trying to call you, where you been?" he said "I've been with Percy and his friends. Why?" I said while their eyes widened as Mickey spoke "You kids should all head home before the roads ice over completely, I'm going to close early." he said while Percy nodded.

"He's right, let's go back to my place." He said ignoring Ares and everyone else "Percy is it okay if we come with you? Our parents dropped us off and left for work." Athena said while Percy regarded her for a few seconds then finally nodded "Sure, just don't touch nothing. Charles, how are we going to do this?" he said as Charles spoke "We'll have to make room, sit in each others lap or squeeze in." "I call Zoe's lap." Leo said while she looked at him disgusted.

"No, I'll rather walk then have you sit in my lap." She said Leo pouted and nodded as Percy spoke "Let's head out before it get's bad, see you later Mickey." he said as everyone said their goodbyes and headed out as me, Athena, Piper, Artemis, Jason, and Annabeth all squeezed into Percy's car.

"How you feeling Jason?" "Screw you." Jason said while Percy smirked and started the car up and pulled out and put his phone to his ear "Charles stay close behind me, don't want to get lost in this storm." "I agree, lead the way." Charles said as Percy turned the heat on and pulled out of the parking lot.

 **Artemis POV**

We all sat in silence as Percy had to drive slowly to avoid going off the road "So Percy how's New Rome been treating you?" Annabeth said while Percy looked back at her through the mirror "Better than how Greek High treated me." he said while we fell into a awkward silence till Piper broke it "So Percy, you think you're going to start this year in basketball and baseball?" she said as Percy spoke "Baseball I'm positive but not about basketball, I might be second squad instead of first like I did in my freshman year, don't you agree Jason?" he said as Jason nodded "It's not easy playing with the seniors and juniors, so we might not play a lot this year." he said as we stopped in front of a mansion.

"Man I don't want to get out." Percy said as Jason chuckled and spoke "You're the only one who knows the password, get out." he said as Percy glared at him "We all know the password, you're doing it to piss me off." he said as he put his hood up and got out of the car into the freezing cold. "Is Percy single?" Annabeth said all of a sudden as everyone looked at her "Why do you care if he's single or not?" Zoe said defensively "Just wondering." Annabeth said as Piper spoke "If you think you have a chance with him, you're wrong. Percy doesn't like much people from Greek High save for a few." she said looking at me and Annabeth the most.

Annabeth went to speak but Percy opened the door and got in "Man, that wind is cold. Let's go in, my dad's home so be quiet as you head in." he said as he pulled into the parking lot and got out as did the rest of us as Charles and the others walked up "Let's head inside Percy, I'm cold." Leo said as we all walked to the door as Percy opened it as we all walked in.

"You live _here_?" Athena said in shock as Percy nodded "Yes, does it surprise you?" he said as we followed him into the front room as he froze completely "Percy, what's wrong?" Zoe said worriedly as I walked in and froze also. Sitting on the couch was my mom while my dad was asleep on the sofa "Hello Percy." she said while Percy glared at her "Why are you here? Going to bring Paul back and screw him on dad's bed again?" he spat as she flinched. "Percy-" "Don't I don't want to hear any excuses especially from you." he spat as he walked to the elevator and got in it as it closed.

"We'll be upstairs." Jason said as he headed up the stairs as we followed him "Don't mind Percy, he's still a little hot-headed from what happened at Greek High." he said as we appeared on the second floor "He's bound to be in his room, it's only noon anyway." Leo said as I opened Percy's door to see him on the bed shirtless watching TV. "Percy put on a shirt, we have guests." I said as he sighed and got up and put a shirt on "Yes Aphrodite." he said as Leo spoke "You still get scolded like a little kid." he said snickering till a shoe hit him in the head.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said rubbing his head as Leo spoke "Not my fault, my arm keeps twitching nowadays." Percy said with a smirk as Leo glared at him. "Feel free to explore, just don't touch or steal anything." He said as he left the room "Second room is the floors, third room is the exercise room, fourth is the game room, fifth is the pool and basketball court which is where we're headed." Jason said as he got up and walked out the doors with everyone in tow while Ares and everyone else stood there looking around like idiots.

"Don't just stand there, go explore just don't touch anything." Aphrodite said as everyone walked out the door while I stayed behind "Aphrodite, can we talk?" I said as she looked at me for a few minutes then nodded. "Yes, sit down." She said as she gestured for me to sit down on Percy's bed which I did as I looked at his pictures and saw he had the picture of me and him laughing while Apollo stood in the background making gagging gestures with his hands. "He keeps pictures of those he still loves and you are still one he loves, it's just buried beneath layers of pain and hurt." Aphrodite said while I looked at her "It doesn't seem like he does Aphrodite." I said sadly while she shook her head "He's hiding it, just got to confront him about it." she said while I thought about her words.

"Does he love me, like actually love me or just as a friend?" I said as she smirked "It's up to you to find out, he's bound to be on the third floor working out to release his anger. Go see him." she said as she pulled me up by the arm surprising me at her strength as she practically dragged me to the third floor where we heard the sounds of weights being lifted. "Go see him, I'm going to go see Piper and the others." she said as she walked off while I looked at the door till I finally opened it and saw Percy lifting weights while I got focused on his body.

His muscles weren't overly massive like Ares's muscles but were just right while his six pack that was turning into a eight pack while you could see the muscles on his back that he probably received from all the swimming he does. "Like what you see?" Percy said with a smirk knocking me out of my day dreams as I blushed furiously. "Uh-what-I-no-" I spluttered out trying to get a sentence out as he laughed and went and sat down on a bench, gesturing for me to join him which I did "Percy, do you forgive me?" I said hoping he'll say yes while he looked at me for a few minutes till he sighed.

"Artemis, to be completely honest you're the only one who I didn't hate." He said shocking me "What do you mean?" I said shocked and curious as he spoke "It's just, what you did to me hurt me but I just couldn't stay mad at you forever. I could only stay mad for a while but not long, I don't know why." he said as we sat in silence "You improved greatly Percy, I know you didn't get what you wanted at Greek High but here, they gave you everything you could ever want and so much more. I can see why you love it here." I said while he smiled slightly "Yes, it has been a good time here." he said as he pulled out a radio from underneath the bench and turned it on as the music came on. "Remember this song? I won't dance, don't stop me." He said getting up starting to dance while I started to laugh.

"Remember we would dance in the streets to this song, despite nearly causing so much trouble." He said still dancing while I nodded still laughing as he pulled me up "Dance with me Arty. I miss the old times before Orion came, it's just you and me. Like when we were kids." he said his face inches from mine while my heart was thumping in my chest at how close he was. "Yes, just like how we were kids." I whispered as he smiled as we continued dancing for who knows how long, not staying far from each other till Poseidon walked in.

"Go to bed you two, it's one o'clock in the morning. Everyone's already asleep." He said rubbing his eyes while we looked at him shocked "It's one?" Percy said in shock while he nodded tiredly "Yes, head to bed. I'm tired." Poseidon said as he walked out as Percy looked at me "Let's head to my room, we can sleep there." he said while I nodded as we walked to the second floor and entered his room to see no one in it.

"Surprising, usually the Stoll's or Leo are in here but oh well." Percy said as he walked towards his bed pulling me with him as he fell onto it with me landing on top of him. "Good night Arty." He said as he pulled the covers over us as he pulled me into a hug, trapping me in his warm embrace as he fell asleep in mere minutes.

"Good night Percy." I said softly adjusting myself in his embrace till I looked at him for a few seconds till I pressed my lips against his softly as I pulled away and started to slowly fall asleep "I love you Percy." I muttered as I fell asleep.

 **Short chapter! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I apologize for not updating, just been really busy with work and family matters. But I hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with a cinnamon taste on my lips and felt someone shift beside me, confusing me. I looked over at the person and saw auburn hair "Who do I know who has auburn hair?" I muttered to myself till I remembered last night and everything that happened and that Artemis was sleeping beside me. I watched Artemis sleeping and noticed how beautiful she actually is "That explains whose beside me but it doesn't explain why my lips taste like cinnamon." I said as Artemis shifted again to the point she was facing me.

I was really tempted to kiss her but I stopped myself " _Watch yourself Romeo, just because you forgave her doesn't mean your lips need to be on hers. Besides, you don't love her."_ my consciousness said but I doubted it _"But I probably do love her, I always did love Artemis despite what she did to me."_ I said " _Then why don't you love Annabeth? She was your first crush."_ my consciousness said as I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

 _"She made her choices by herself, she told some of my deepest secrets to Luke and he used that against me. She should be grateful that she's still here otherwise I would've tossed her out into the cold and her prideful sister with her, despite what my dad says."_ I said looking at Artemis " _I understand that reason, but why Artemis? The things that she did to you are possibly worse than what Annabeth did to you."_ my consciousness said as I thought about these words. _"I guess it's because whenever Annabeth left me for Luke, Artemis was there and we gradually became closer till we were nearly inseparable. I guess over time, that friendship and companionship turned into something more."_ I said giving Artemis a kiss on the forehead as she smiled and scooted closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

 _"I blame your fatal flaw, makes you forgive to easily."_ My consciousness said _"That is partially true, but just because Aphrodite's friends are here doesn't mean that I forgave them. I only forgave Artemis and Aphrodite, the rest can go rot in a hole."_ I said as my consciousness didn't answer back so I take it as I won the argument as I pulled the covers back over us and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Linebreak

Oh, this is awkward." I heard as my eyes snapped open and I looked at the door and caught a glimpse of the boys but I mostly saw blonde hair and electric blue eyes "Jason." I growled under my breath as Artemis woke "Who was that?" she muttered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up beside me. "Jason, I don't know why he's up so early." I said looking at the clock and saw it was nine thirty "Do they always do this?" she said as I nodded "usually their always trying to prank me but I guess since you're here they stopped." I said smiling at her. "Want something to eat, I can cook us breakfast since everyone's still asleep and you didn't eat last night did you?" I said as she went to speak but her stomach growled as she blushed in embarrassment while I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I got out of the bed as did she while I walked to the door and opened it and headed downstairs with Artemis beside me.

"What do you like to eat for breakfast beside cereal?" I said as she got a thoughtful look till she spoke "Bacon and oatmeal are good, if you can cook that." she said as I raised an eyebrow at what I swore was a challenge. "Are you challenging the master of cooking breakfast?" I said as she smirked "You? A cook?" she said with a raised eyebrow "A lot has changed Artemis, I can do a lot more. But if you think you are a better cook than me, well lets see." I said as I took her hand and guided her to the kitchen.

"Do you want to cook the bacon or the oatmeal?" I said turning the stove on to preheat it "I'll cook the oatmeal, don't want you to get that pretty face dirty." she said as I laughed "I think I'm more worried about you getting that pretty face dirty, your smile is a one of a kind." I said as she turned away but I could've sworn her cheeks were a little red. "Alright, let's cook and see who is better." I said as I turned the radio on and started to cook the bacon as she started to cook the oatmeal.

"Percy what do you plan on doing once you grow up?" She said suddenly while I looked at her confused "I told you this before, remember?" I said hoping she'll remember what I wanted to do after college. "Oh that's right, you wanted to become a marine biologist." She said while I smiled "Do you remember what I wanted to do, Percy?" she said as I instantly spoke "You said you wanted to help out women and save forests animals. Prevent anymore forests animals from going extinct or being hunted down and sold illegally." I said as she smiled and nodded as we continued cooking and just talking.

"Percy, was it true that you really loved me?" She said suddenly as I froze and tried my hardest to keep the memories from popping up again. "What makes you say something like that?" I said not looking at her, still focusing on cooking "About a year after you left, I was looking for the necklace that you made for me, I found out that Apollo had it and we spoke about some things." she said nervously as I still had my back turned to her.

"What does that have to do with me loving you or not?" I said finally looking at her "He told me you did love me and you were going to tell me but the day you were going to was the day that I was already with _him."_ she spat as I looked away from her as my head was gently turned to her as she gazed at me with silver eyes that were filled with love and hope. "Yes Artemis, I did love you." I said as she leaned in as did I. "Do you still love me?" She whispered as our lips were meters away till Jason walked downstairs with everyone in tow "Hey guys-" was as far as he got as oatmeal exploded everywhere making us jump apart and the girls to scream as we were all covered in oatmeal.

We all stood there, covered in oatmeal and looking at each other in shock "Looks like I'm the better cook Arty." I said trying to cover up what just happened as she glared at me. "Whatever, we got distracted." She said as Jason walked up beside me covered in oatmeal "Me and you need to have a little talk upstairs." he said as he headed upstairs still covered in oatmeal while I sighed and looked at Zoe. "If my dad comes down here and asks what happened, blame Leo." I said as she nodded while Leo was about to argue as I headed upstairs, feeling Artemis's gaze drilling holes into my back.

Linebreak

"So mind telling me what you and Artemis were doing?" Jason said from his spot on my couch while I leaned against the wall "Nothing happened Jason, we were just talking about what we wanted to do when we grow up." I said as he rolled his eyes "First, I head up here to prank you and find you and Artemis in bed together-" "You make it sound like it was a bad thing, you and Piper are always in bed together." I said as he continued, basically ignoring what I just said "then I head down here and see you and Artemis were mere meters from each others faces. Are you two together or what?" he said as I looked at him. "We're just friends Jason, we got caught in the heat of the moment. Nothing more, nothing less." I said as he snorted "Yes, you two are friends alright. Friends with benefits." he said as I glared at him "We aren't having sex Jason, and who are you to tell me this?" I said as he spoke "I'm just your brother, I don't want you to get into any trouble for doing this. I heard her mother, Leto is seriously overprotective over Artemis and will fine charges on someone in a instant without hearing it out." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"You don't think I know this Jason, I knew her mother." I said as he nodded "I know you're in a little pickle between Zoe and Artemis." he said as I narrowed my eyes at him "What do you mean?" I said suspiciously as he rolled his eyes "Percy, I'm not stupid. I know you're still in love with Zoe but you're also in love with Artemis and you don't know who to choose. You pick Zoe, you hurt Artemis if you pick Artemis you hurt Zoe and I know you hate it when you hurt women." he said as I went to speak but couldn't find any words till I finally nodded in agreement.

"You're right Jason, I don't know who I truly love." I said looking down till he spoke "How about you do it this way. You spend a equal amount of time with both of them, not at once." he said quickly as I nodded "Spend a decent amount of time with each of them and in about a week or two see which one your heart chooses. But don't do it now, do it after the massive storm." he said as I thought about his words till I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Jason, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I joked as he laughed and stood up "Let's head downstairs, I smell breakfast." he said as I nodded as we walked back downstairs and was greeted with my dad and Sally and everyone else at the table but the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Hello Percy." Aphrodite said as I smiled at her and sat at the other end of the table in between Artemis and Jason while my dad was directly across from me, looking at me with a intense gaze as I looked back, neither one of us wanting to back down. "So Percy, when do you think this storm is going to pass over?" Leo said trying to break the tension as I spoke "Probably in a week or two, maybe more." I said still looking at my dad as he looked at Aphrodite then at me.

"So son I see you are on good terms with Aphrodite?" He said as I nodded "Yes but I'm surprised you forgave _her_ so easily." I said pointing at Sally as he spoke "Does it surprise you?" he said as I laughed and nodded "With the shit she pulled, yes." I spat "You watch your mouth young man." he said his voice slowly rising as everyone looked at me and my dad with caution.

"I'll watch my mouth whenever she leaves and never comes back." I said pointing at Sally as she tried to speak "Percy-" "Was I speaking to you?" I spat as my dad spoke "She is your mother and you will obey her." he said as I laughed. "Her? My mother? I don't think so, I know what Aphrodite said was harsh but what she did was disgusting. I thought that husband and wife were supposed to be _forever faithful_ to each other. I wonder how many other men she's screwed behind your back?" I said with a thoughtful expression as my dad slammed his hands into the table making everyone jump minus me as his sea green eyes darkened considerably.

"You and I need to have a talk young man." He said as he stood up "Gladly." I said I stood up as my dad walked upstairs with me behind him.

 **Aphrodite POV**

We all sat in shocked silence as Percy and dad walked upstairs till we heard a door slam while we looked at each other "That...was interesting." Calypso said as Leo got up "Where are you heading?" Jason said as he turned around "Going to check on him to make sure nothing bad happened." he said as Travis spoke "You mean to spy on them?" he said as Leo nodded sheepishly.

"You kids shouldn't do that. It doesn't seem like a good idea." Sally said but everyone ignored her and got up and headed up the stairs silently to Percy's room "What is your problem?" we heard from my dad "My problem? My problem is that _she's_ here, she doesn't belong here." Percy hissed. "What about you? I thought you weren't going to forgive Aphrodite?" My dad said as Percy laughed "I never said I wasn't going to forgive her, it's just going to take a while. But what I don't understand is how you're actually going to let her back into your life. You don't think I saw the marriage rings that you and Sally wore before she was caught screwing my English teacher? Bold move dad, I bet you that she'll find someone else to screw and do it behind your back. I bet it." Percy spat as my dad spoke "What about Aphrodite's friends?" "What about them?" Percy said.

"Why are they here? Did you forgive them too?" He said as Percy laughed "No, while I may hate them I won't let them suffer out in the cold. The only people I forgave are Aphrodite and Artemis." "You know what, how about we stay out of each other's business? You stay out of mine and I'll stay out of yours." my dad said as Percy spoke "What will it solve? Sally won't quit bugging me. This family will never be back together, it's too far apart to be fixed but you're right, stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours. That's the only way we'll be able to live under this roof without any arguments." Percy said as it sounded like he was walking towards the door.

"Everyone back downstairs." Zoe hissed as we all ran back downstairs as the door opened while we all got settled back in as Percy and Poseidon came back downstairs and sat in their opposite chairs as we all ate in tense silence.

"You know, if you want to be sneaky make sure Leo doesn't make any noise." Percy said eating his breakfast while we all glared at Leo.

 **Three weeks later**

"Blue 42, hut hut!" Jason said as he tossed the ball to Percy who ran down the field and managed to grab about seven yards till he was tackled to the ground "Jason, run green twelve!" Coach Bray shouted as I looked at Piper "What does that mean?" I said curiously and confused as she spoke "It's a play but they just colored coded it so the other team won't know which play it is." she said as I nodded.

"It's too cold to be cheerleading." Silena whined "Think how they feel. It's snowing and the ground is probably iced over." Artemis said while we all nodded "Heads up ladies!" Coach Bray yelled as everyone backed away as Percy was slammed down to the ground in front of us.

Everyone got off Percy as he got up but the whole right side of him was covered in mud and ice "That ground is cold." Percy said shivering and rubbing the mud off him as Jason jogged up to him "That's why I gave the ball to you so I don't have to get dirty." he said panting as Percy glared at him "Sorry ladies, didn't mean to disturb your interesting talk." Percy said as he walked back to the field with Jason beside him.

"He's an idiot." I said while they all nodded "Percy, you and Jason switch." Coach Bray said as Jason went to running back while Percy was at quarterback "Percy can't play quarterback, can he?" Piper said while we shrugged our shoulders as Percy snapped the ball and tossed it to Jason as he and Charles ran in front of him as bodyguards, while Jason got an extra twelve yards till he was tackled to the ground.

"You're right Percy, that ground is cold." Jason said as Percy pulled him up "Told you." Percy said as he looked at the clock "Got twenty five seconds left till the games over, let's walk it out Jason." Percy said as they walked back to their positions as the buzzer sounded, ending the game.

"New Rome 28, Titan High 27. Great game New Rome, have a safe trip back home." The announcer said as Percy walked over to us with the others in tow as he tried to hug me but I backed away, shaking my head. "You stink and you're covered in mud. All of you do." I said as Apollo spoke "Surely we don't smell that bad, right?" Apollo said while Percy and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"No, you smell like a rotten sewage and much worse." Zoe said while they all pouted but took off their pads "I thought you hated cheerleading Zoe?" Jason said "I do but everyone else convinced me to do it." she said glaring at Silena. "But you look great and you're an excellent cheerleader." she said as Zoe rolled her eyes while the boys walked towards the bus "See you on the bus!" Percy yelled while I shook my head chuckling.

 **Artemis POV**

"Finally, we're out of that chilly air and cold breeze." Silena said as we all nodded as we walked past the boys who greeted us and continued what they were doing, getting ready to go to sleep or just listening to music "At least they aren't like the players from Greek High." I said in disgust while Aphrodite nodded "Coach Bray is strict about how the players treat the girls or anyone basically. That's why they are so respectful and nice." Calypso said as we made our way to the back where the boys were messing with Leo "Hey Leo here comes your lover." Travis said as everyone snickered and chuckled while Leo glared at everyone.

"For the last time Leo, I'm not your lover." Zoe said annoyed as Percy spoke "Oh it ain't you Zoe, it's someone else." he said smiling as Jason spoke "It's actually-" "Don't you dare!" Leo yelled as he jumped on him while everyone else started laughing till we got settled as I sat by Percy and interlaced my hand with his.

I don't know where we are on the scale board but I know we're somewhat more than friends "Alright, I won't tell anyone. Get off me you monkey." Jason said as Leo got off him and sat back down in his seat as Coach Bray spoke "We're going to stop at a pizza place, Percy do _not_ eat up all the pizza." he said looking at Percy.

"Why are you looking at me? What about Leo, he eats more than me." Percy complained as one of the players snorted "Percy no one eats more than you." he said as everyone nodded in agreement as Percy slumped down back into his seat "Everyone always teases me." he said looking at me with puppy dog eyes as I laughed. "Don't be a baby Percy, toughen up." I said as he smiled at me and gave me a small kiss "Why must you always do that? We aren't even together yet." I muttered looking away so he doesn't see my red face as he spoke "I don't see you stopping me." he said smiling as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

See what I mean? We're somewhat more than friends, I hope he tells me that he loves me or not so I don't feel like he's leading me on but I know that Percy would never do that, especially to me. "Percy, who are we playing next week?" Jason said as Percy looked thoughtful for a moment till he spoke "I honestly don't know, you'll have to ask Coach Bray." he said as Jason nodded as Percy leaned back into the seat taking me with him.

"You are freezing." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around me as I spoke "What do you expect? We were out in the cold for nearly two hours." I said looking at him as he reached over his head and grabbed his bag as he started rummaging through it till he pulled out a blanket and threw it over me and him. "You carry a blanket around with you?" I said with disbelieve in my tone as he nodded "You'll never know what could happen, luckily we can stay warm now." he said as I adjusted myself in his embrace as Percy was snoring in a matter of minutes while I finally got myself adjusted and gave Percy a small kiss.

"Good night Percy." I said softly as I fell asleep.

Linebreak

"That was possibly the longest ride ever." Leo said as we all got off the bus and headed to the parking lot "It was, but the pizza was good." Percy said as we all nodded in agreement as he spoke again "I'm glad that you and Travis finally got a car, Connor." he said as Travis spoke "So are we, we didn't want to share the same car so we bought our own, despite draining us of all our money." he said chuckling as Percy stopped in front of his car "Artemis, can you and the others ride with Travis and the others? Me and Jason need to head to his father's house for some spare clothes." he said as I nodded as Percy and Jason got into his car and left before any of us.

 **Percy POV**

"Man this weather is terrible." Jason said as I nodded in agreement as I turned my wind shield wipers on as my phone started ringing "Who could be calling you at this time?" Jason said as I reached down and grabbed it and saw it was Annabeth. "Annabeth, I don't know why she keeps calling." "She's in love with you dude." Jason said as I shook my head "Well I ain't in love with her." I said as I denied the call and put my focus on the road "So how are you and Artemis d-" Jason said as my phone started ringing again as I looked down and grabbed it but suddenly another car smashed into us tossing us off the road as my world went black.

Linebreak

I slowly opened my eyes to see what just happened as I felt blood dripping from my mouth and head as I looked at Jason and saw he had blood dripping from his head and more cuts on his body "Jason, are you okay?" I said but it sounded faint, even to me as I tried shaking him as he groaned in pain. "You're alive, thank god." I said as the car suddenly started tilting forward "Whoa!" I said as I leaned back and saw the car leaned back also.

I was confused till I realized we were hanging off the bridge like a balance beam "Jason, where's your pocket knife?" I said frantically as I saw him slowly reach into his pocket and pull out a knife as I grabbed it and cut him free from his seatbelt and cut mine as the car started to slowly lean forward. "Jason, if you can hear me, lean back so we don't fall off the bridge." I said quickly as he leaned back and slowly opened his eyes "Percy, what happened?" he said groggily as I spoke "We got knocked off the road by someone." I said as I pushed against my door but screamed in pain as I looked at my leg and saw a piece of metal in my leg.

"Jason, is your door jammed?" I said quickly as he pushed against it and shook his head "No." "Hurry, please." I said pleadingly as he pushed harder till the door finally opened as he saw my leg as his eyes widened "Wait here, I'm not going to let you die." I said as he got out and looked back at me "Percy, I'm going to have to yank you out quickly, this is going to hurt but it's better than dying." he said as I nodded as I grabbed both of his hands as he took a deep breath as the car started groaning and leaning forward as he pulled me with all his strength out of the car as I felt the metal push even deeper into my leg as I screamed in pain as he got me out as we fell back while the car fell off the bridge.

"We need call a doctor." He said as I shook my head "How? We lost both of our phones and our jackets in the crash." I said as I looked at the car that hit us and saw it looked eerily familiar "That car looks so familiar." I muttered as I saw oil dripping from it and a small fire was forming as my eyes widened "Jason, get clear of the car!" I shouted as he realized what the car was about to do as he pulled me up despite the pain as the car exploded, throwing us back as I felt a searing pain in my back as I yelled in pain.

"Jason, where are you?!" I shouted slowly standing up looking for him till I saw him lying on the ground unmoving as I crawled over to him and cradled his head in my hands as I tried desperately to keep him warm "We're going to be alright, Jason. Stay with me, we'll be fine." I said rocking his head back and forth for who knows how long till I saw a light appear in front of us.

"Hey! Are you two okay!" I heard as I started to fall into unconsciousness as the man appeared before me "Oh shoot, you two aren't okay. What are your names?" he said frantically as I managed to speak "Percy, Percy Jackson." I croaked out as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Artemis POV**

"Where are those two? They should've been home fifteen minutes ago." Piper said as Aphrodite's phone rang as she looked at it confused till she picked it up "Hello?" she said as we looked at her confused till she gasped in shock and horror as tears immediately started forming in her eyes as she spoke "We'll be there shortly, thank you so much." she said shakily as she hopped up and started to put her shoes and jacket on.

"Where are you going Aphrodite?" Ares said confused as she looked at us. "Percy and Jason are in the hospital."

 **Another short chapter! Feel free to review! On my Percy Jackson: Chaos Successor, I was thinking about doing a sequel after this story is completed, anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Artemis POV**

"Percy and Jason are in the hospital." Aphrodite said with tears in her eyes while we looked at her in shock, then as if we all read each other's mind all jumped up and quickly put on our coats and headed outside.

"Follow me, we know where the hospital is." Charles said as we got in his truck as he quickly started it and pulled out of the driveway.

Linebreak

"Ma'am are Perseus Jackson and a Jason Grace here?" Aphrodite said frantically while the doctor at the front desk looked up "Yes ma'am, they just arrived around fifteen minutes ago." she said "What happened?" Piper said worriedly as she spoke "We got a call from a truck driver named Ben around 11:53 P.M., said he found two young men in the middle of the road, freezing. Said one was cradling the others head, then fell unconscious after saying his name was Perseus Jackson." she said.

"But what happened?" Travis said as she calmly spoke "It's no doubt a car crash, whoever hit them was driving fast and knocked their car off the bridge, luckily Perseus and Jason got out of the car in time before it fell off the bridge completely." she said while we looked at each other worriedly "Are they okay?" I said shakily.

"I do not know, we already have workers pulling their car out of the wreckage and are checking around for anything suspicious but police are already checking the area for the driver. The truck driver, Ben, said when he tried to lift them up they screamed in pain, he slowly turned them around and saw both of their backs were burned severely, possibly third degree burns while Perseus had metal in his left leg, ceasing any chance to move. Police think Jason pulled him out, but as soon as they were out the other car exploded, thus giving them the burns." she said while I felt tears in my eyes "When will we be able to see them?" Piper said as she shook her head.

"I honestly don't know ma'am. When they brought them here, Perseus had stopped breathing while Jason had a very weak pulse." She said sincerely while I burst in tears while Apollo pulled me in a hug "He'll be fine." he said as the doctor spoke "There is a waiting room down the hall, we'll tell you when their finished." she said while we nodded and walked down the hallway till Aphrodite stopped and spoke "Who did the car belong to? They find out?" she said as the doctor moved through some papers for a few minutes till she spoke "The car belonged to a Gabe Ugliano." she said while Aphrodite froze and looked at her in shock.

"Thank you." She said in shock as we appeared in the waiting room "Whose Gabe Ugiano?" Zoe said as Aphrodite spoke "He was our step father, a drunk and terrible person in general. He would try to beat me and Percy." she said while we looked at her in shock "Think he did it on purpose? Just to hurt Percy?" Calypso said as Aphrodite nodded. "It would sound about right, Gabe never liked us but he hated Percy the most." she said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"If he did do it on purpose which I'm sure he did, how did he know where Percy was headed?" Leo said "He must've listened to the game on the radio or followed the bus home and waited till Percy left then did it." Charles said while we sat there in silence while Apollo still held me in a hug.

Linebreak

Sally and Poseidon appeared about fifteen minutes later as did Zeus while we all sat in the waiting room for about seven hours, hoping to see Percy and Jason.

About twenty minutes later a doctor came into the waiting room "Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace's family here?" she said looking around while everyone stood up while she looked slightly shocked "Okay, um we managed to get the metal out of Perseus's leg, but he can't be running on it for a while so that means no sports for both of them. They did suffer third degree burns but they have yet to wake, we fear they might be in a coma. They have showed no reaction the entire treatment but we aren't entirely sure. You may go see them if you wish, they are in room 43B on the second floor." she said while we thanked her as we all squeezed into the elevator and headed to room 43B.

Linebreak

"Make sure when you head in there to be careful with them, we have them lying on their stomachs. If they start yelling or screaming in pain, immediately come get us." The nurse said while we nodded and went in quietly to see Percy and Jason on two beds beside each other, breathing evenly as a nurse walked past us carrying a platter with a massive piece of metal that had blood all over it while I immediately felt sick.

"Oh my son." Poseidon said softly as he walked over to Percy's unconscious form and pulled a chair up beside him and just sat there "I hope they find him." Leo said while we sat in silence, knowing exactly who he's talking about.

After about ten minutes of silence Percy started to scream in pain while everyone jumped up in shock while I felt my heart shatter "Go get the nurse, NOW!" Poseidon yelled as Connor ran out of the room. "Percy, Percy calm down, it's okay." Poseidon said soothingly but it didn't seem to have an effect on him at all till the nurses came in and started to usher us out of the room. "I'm not going anywhere." Aphrodite said pushing one of the nurse's arm off her "Aphrodite, they need their space and have all concentration on Percy." I said gripping her arm while she nodded as we left the room as Jason started to scream in pain as more nurse's came into the room.

"Make sure no one comes back in here." One of the nurses said to a doctor as he nodded as he quickly ushered us out of the room "Please head to the waiting room. We'll tell you when we're finished." he said walking back to the room while we walked back to the waiting room.

 **Three months later**

 **Percy POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a room but I was lying on my stomach with a ice cold towel on my back, that felt really good. "Where am I?" I said in confusion as I tried to remember what happened and how I ended up in this room but I don't remember anything. I turned to lie on my back but when I did, it felt like hot irons were placed on my back as I screamed in pain as a memory popped up in my head that showed a car exploding and a raven hair teen cradling a blonde hair boy's head till he fell unconscious as I clutched my head, trying to ease the pain as the door opened as people in white clothes turned me over as the pain eased as I sighed in relief, till it finally stopped.

"Excuse me ma'am, but where am I and why does my back feel like it got scorched by a flamethrower?" I said trying to turn back around but they stopped me "You don't remember what happened?" one of them said while I shook my head as I noticed another figure also lying on his back, whom I noticed was the boy who was unconscious "Do you know who he is?" they said pointing at the sleeping boy as I studied him. Strong jaw, blonde hair, looks like he's a athletic player but I can't see his eyes "No ma'am, I don't know him at all." I said shaking my head as they sighed sadly "I was hoping it wasn't amnesia but I fear that's what it is and if Percy has it, no doubt Jason will have it when he wakes up." she said as I clutched my head again, feeling like there's a hammer pounding on my head and is only getting worse and worse.

After a few minutes of severe pain, it dulled to the point it's only throbbing as I looked at the boy and remembered who he was "That's Jason. He's my best friend and my brother in all but blood." I said pointing at Jason while they nodded "Yes, do you remember where you met him at?" one of them said as I tried to remember but couldn't as I sighed, frustrated. "No ma'am, I don't remember where I met him at." I said as they nodded "If you'll excuse us, we're going to go grab some people alright?" she said as I nodded. "But whatever you do, don't turn onto your back." They said as I nodded as they left the room.

After about fifteen minutes of silence and trying to remember what happened, a groan interrupted my thoughts. "Jason! Are you awake?" I exclaimed as I looked over and saw Jason opening his eyes to show me a startling electric blue as another pain hit my head but then disappeared as a girl with raven black hair that flowed down to her mid-back appeared in my head. "Jason, are you okay?" I said as he looked at me with confusion evident in his eyes "Do I know you?" he said as I realized he probably had the same problem I did. "My names Percy. Percy Jackson." I said as his eyes snapped shut as he clenched his head, gripping it like a lifeline "Percy, is that you?" he said taking deep breaths as I smiled and nodded "Yea buddy, its me." I said as he smiled, then looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" He said as I shrugged my shoulders, or I tried to. "Don't know, Jason but the people in white clothes said to stay here and not move, not that we would anyway." I said as the door opened to show the people in white clothes and another group of people walking in.

 **Aphrodite POV**

I stood in front of the vending machine, looking at my reflection in the mirror, thinking about all that happened in the last three years and what happened three months ago ' _I could've done something, tell him to wait until the storm passes that way he would've seen if someone was coming, but yet again, I didn't do anything, like always and this time, it nearly cost my brother's life and my cousin's life'_ I thought as tears started to form in my eyes just thinking of that.

"Aphrodite!" I heard as I turned around to see Annabeth coming towards me "What do you want Annabeth?" I said turning back around to the vending machine, not really in the mood to hear her voice, especially her voice with all the negative thoughts I'm focusing on. "Percy and Jason are starting to wake up, doctors wanted everyone present." She said as I spun around and sprinted down the hallway.

Linebreak

"Alright, Percy and Jason are awake and they are fine, just resting and having small talk." One of the nurses said as I felt tears of joy forming, knowing their okay "But...Percy has amnesia. Doesn't remember what happened and if he has it, we're positive Jason has it to." she said as I felt my heart shatter, ' _Why is Fate so cruel'_ I thought as dad spoke "Surely they remember something, right?" he said hopefully "They remember each other, but we think it may be because they were both there when the accident happened. Everything else, they don't remember but you can come and visit them, see if it triggers any memories." they said with sympathy in their eyes as they walked down the hallway, with us following them.

We appeared in front of the door to see Percy and Jason talking each other till they looked towards us "Hello Percy, Jason. We have some people here that you know or should know, hopefully, seeing some old faces will trigger old memories." they said as Percy and Jason looked towards us, observing us as I held onto a small sliver of hope that he remembers something.

But that small sliver of hope vanquished when they shook their head as Piper burst into tears "You don't remember any of them?" one of the nurse said as they looked over us again but Percy kept his eyes on me, like he knew me from somewhere till realization flared up in his eyes as I was about to speak but I also recognized hate "Why are _you_ here?" he spat as we all recoiled in shock at his sudden change of behavior.

"Percy, what do you-" I tried to speak but he spoke first "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my life?" he hissed out as Sally spoke "Percy-" she said as he looked at her and the hate in his eyes seemed to increase "And _you._ The woman I looked up to, screwing my English teacher behind my dad's back. Such a whore." he spat as everyone's eyes widened as one of the doctors quickly spoke before anyone else did "Percy, what do you mean?" she said as he looked at her "Those two hurt me and my father, we left to go somewhere but I don't remember." he said glaring at me in hate "Do you remember when this happened?" she said as Percy's eyebrows furrowed in thought but then he shook his head.

"I don't remember but I do remember what she said." He spat, still glaring at me, taking deep breaths "Alright Percy. It's nearly time for you and Jason to go back to sleep. Best you rest to regain your strength." she said as Percy nodded and turned his head to the other side while I felt tears forming as dad guided me out of the room as the nurses closed it and sighed.

"That was unexpected. Does anyone remember when this happened?" She said as we all exchanged glances, but no one spoke "Please. This would help." she said again as dad spoke "About two and a half years ago." he said as they nodded "Alright, so from that moment then on, the memories should start coming back for him. For Jason, we don't know." she said as another nurse spoke "While the mind has forgotten the memories, the body does not. Try doing things with them that you did in the past, it should help them both since they've done everything together, from what we've heard around New Rome." she said as they nodded "Best we head home, you have school tomorrow." dad said sighing as he guided me out the door.

"Don't worry Aphrodite, he just has memory loss. He'll come through in about a month or two." He said while I nodded

 **One month later**

 **Percy POV**

The same group of people kept visiting me and Jason, which confused me and made me mad, since Aphrodite, Sally, and Artemis and her little group of friends are involved but I feel a strange comfort coming from the other group of people but one I feel a connection with one of them more than the others. She said her name was Zoe Nightshade, whom I think I'm falling in love with.

"Hey Jason, do you feel a connection to the people who keep visiting us." I said as he nodded "I feel like I know them, like I knew them my whole life but I feel more connected to that Piper girl." he said while I nodded "I feel the same way with that Zoe girl, but my main question is why Aphrodite is here?" I said with distaste in my voice "I thought they were at Greek High." he said while I nodded "I thought the same thing. Why would they be here anyway?" I said shaking my head as the nurses came in with smiles on their faces.

"Jason, Percy. From what we've gathered, you're clear to leave the hospital." One of them said while we looked at them in shock "Really?" Jason said while they nodded "Yes, but Percy. You need to be using crutches since you won't be able to walk on your right leg for a while." she said while I nodded "Your parents are going to take you home Percy. Jason, your father will take you home also." she said as I grimaced, having to deal with Sally and Aphrodite but nodded nonetheless as they handed us a clipboard "Please sign here and then we'll have your parents or guardian sign here and then you'll be free to leave." she said while we thanked her as they walked out the door as I put my face in the pillow.

"Don't want to go home with them?" Jason said while I nodded "If you want, you can come home with me. Stay there until you feel its right you go home." he said while I lifted my face and looked at him gratefully "Thanks Jason." I said as he waved it off "You'll have to tell your parents though." he said while I nodded, putting my head back in my pillow, closing my eyes.

Linebreak

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I said as he signed the papers and handed them back to the office lady "Ask away." he said, gesturing his hands in a careless gesture "Is it okay if I stay with Jason?" I said as he looked at me in shock "Why would you want to stay there, not that it isn't fine with me but I would prefer it if you stayed with us." he said as I grimaced before speaking "That's just it dad, why are Aphrodite and Sally here? We left Greek High to get away from them and now their here. Why is that?" I said as he sighed "In time son. You'll remember hopefully." he said as I nodded "You can if you want to, is Zeus okay with it?" he said while I nodded.

"Jason already spoke to him about it and he agreed." I said as he nodded "Alright, I'll send you fresh clothes every week alright?" he said while I thanked him and moved towards Jason "Hey Perce, what'd he say?" he questioned as I nodded "I can go." I said as he smiled "Great, let's go. My dad's outside." he said as I walked slowly, adjusting myself to the crutches.

As I got in the back seat, I slowly got in and adjusted myself, trying to avoid any contact on my back and I could tell Jason was doing the same thing "Doctors said to rub some of this ointment on your backs every night before you go to sleep and to also put some on your leg, Percy." Zeus said handing me a couple bottles of ointment as I nodded and put them in my bag, only to feel something metallic and cold as I pulled it out and saw it was a cellphone.

"What's a cellphone doing in my bag?" I muttered to myself as I turned it on and saw it had a four letter password "If this is my phone, what would my password be?" I muttered, thinking about different passwords as I typed in Rome, but it was incorrect as I frowned in confusion. "Okay, not that, let's try this one." I said typing in Zoe N, hoping that would be the password but it wasn't while I started to grow aggravated at the password.

I was about to toss my phone out the window till a sudden thought came to me, _Arty._ The same nickname that I used for Artemis till she abandoned me, just thinking about the name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Having no other choice, I typed in the words and was surprised to see it worked "Why would I have that as my password?" I muttered, feeling like I'm missing something important but couldn't place it.

I went through the contacts and saw I had Aphrodite and Artemis in here "This isn't my phone, it can't be." I said, turning the phone off and was about to toss it out the window but stopped and put it back in my bag. Confused, I zipped up my bag and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

 **Six months later**

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Percy." I said as he froze at his locker and looked at me, annoyance clear in his eyes "What do you want?" he snapped as I flinched "Do you want to eat at Mickey's Pizza Place tonight, just you and me?" I said in a hopeful tone as he narrowed his eyes "Why?" he said "No reason, just want to eat with you." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you're doing this to get me back in your life, its not going to work." He said turning away from me, putting his crutches beneath his arms "No Percy, you just forgot. Give it time and you'll remember everything." I said but he shook his head "Don't know what you're talking about sis." he said as we both froze. Him in shock and disbelieve while I had shock and happiness.

"Where did that come from?" He said to himself, rubbing his head "Sure, we'll eat. What time?" he said, looking at me "Say, seven? I have cheerleading practice at five." I said as he nodded and walked off as I sighed and walked to Ms. Scott's class.

"How'd it go?" Artemis said as I sat next to her "His memories coming back, for sure. He seems confused though, he must be remembering things we've done together and is trying to compare it to what happened in the past. He remembers Zoe and the others but not me or you." I said, pulling out my study sheet "Because he refuses to be around us?" she questioned as I nodded "Me and him are going eating at Mickey's Pizza Place at seven, there I'm going to try to see if I can get him to remember anything." I said as she looked at me in shock "Why didn't you tell me this?" she said as I looked at my paper "Don't think I did it out of reason Artemis. Since he doesn't remember us, we have to take it slow. If we both went, he would've declined. Yes, his memories are returning but it takes time." I said looking back at her.

"I know you want to talk to him. But we have to give it time, he's still recovering." I said as she nodded "I just don't like how Annabeth is trying to take advantage over his disorder." she said as I nodded, around a couple months ago, she told Percy that she was his boyfriend. For about a week or two, it worked, then he remembered what she did to him and he flipped out.

"I'll ask him about you. We'll see what he says, then we'll go from there." I said reassuringly as she smiled back as we grouped up and worked on the next science project "All we do in here is science projects." I said while Artemis nodded in agreement.

Linebreak

"Where are you going?" Dad said as I headed to the door "I'm going to pick up Percy. Me and him are going to Mickey's to eat." I said as he raised an eyebrow "Does he remember everything?" he said while I shook my head "No, hopefully, going on this will bring some old memories up. He remembers a few times we've had together and he's trying to compare it to what happened in the past and is getting confused." I said as he nodded.

"What _does_ he remember?" He questioned "He remembers all his friends from Zoe to the others and everything from when he left, and a few memories after we made up." I said while he nodded "Don't rush things Aphrodite, we don't want anything happening. Let him digest it slowly, get used to it before you throw something else at him." he said while I nodded "I will." I said as he nodded and turned his gaze back on the TV as I headed out the door.

After finding Jason's house, I was parked outside as he came out with his crutches and opened the passenger side door as he got in "Ready?" I questioned while he nodded as I pulled us out of the parking lot and headed towards Mickey's Pizza Place.

"So, how have you been?" I questioned, eyes still on the road "Good, I guess. Just confused." he said as I nodded "Trying to remember?" I said as it went silent "Yes, I feel like I'm missing something huge but can seem to recall anything important." he said frustrated "That's because you are missing something important." I said as he looked at me "Really? Because if you know, please tell me." he said gesturing for me to continue.

"You just forgot Percy. Give it time." I said as he snorted "Seven months later and still no progress. I don't know what I'm missing." he said, shaking his head "Talk to Artemis." I said as his head snapped towards me "No." he said as I sighed "Percy, you know deep down, you know your wrong but you won't admit it. If you talk to Artemis and me more often, you'll regain everything. Trust me." I said as he snorted "Last time I trusted you, look how that went." he said as I flinched "That's behind us Percy." I said "Behind you. Yes, but behind me? No." he said, looking away from me and out the window at the passing cars while we drove in silence.

"Do you need help, getting out?" I said as he shook his head, as he opened the door and got out slowly "Let's go. I'm paying Percy." I said as he clenched his eyes, stumbling as I quickly caught him, but losing my balance "Are you okay?" I said worriedly while he nodded, opening his eyes slowly and gripping his crutches "Just a sudden headache. I remember me and Jason picking up you and Artemis, we went to McDonalds, I said the same thing." he said moving to the door.

"Hey Mickey!" He said, smiling as Mickey walked up, smiling "Hey Percy. Glad to see you're okay, how long has it been?" he said as Percy got a thoughtful look "Around seven months ago." he said while Mickey nodded in understanding "Table for two?" he said while we nodded "Don't worry about paying Aphrodite. It's on the house." he said while I smiled at him while we sat at a table.

A few minutes later, our usual pizza arrived as we both got a piece and started eating "So why won't you talk to Artemis?" I said as he looked at me "The same reason I shouldn't be talking to you." he said, looking back at his pizza "But you are. I know you Percy. If you wanted to decline, you would've, but you didn't. You remember something, but what, I don't know." I said as he froze with his pizza in his hand till he set it down on his plate and nodded.

"Your right Aphrodite, I do remember some things. But then I remember the past and don't know what to do. It's confusing." He said as I nodded "Then let us help you." I said as he laughed "How can I ensure that you won't betray me like you have all the other times? How do I know you aren't just lying to me?" he demanded "Because you know, deep in your heart that I'm right. Plus it's the only option you have to receiving your full memory and you know it." I said as he stared at me for the longest time till he suddenly broke his gaze away from me and looked at his pizza.

Linebreak

"Thanks for the pizza Aphrodite." He said getting out of the car "Percy?" I said as he turned around and looked at me "Dad said you're free to come home whenever you want. If you want to talk, you can come over at five on Monday's and Wednesday's. But on the rest at seven since I have cheerleading practice those days." I said as he nodded and closed the door.

I stared at his retreating form as Zeus opened the door and greeted him and helped him inside.

 **One week later**

"No, this goes here. Remember?" I said to Artemis as she nodded, aggravated "Sorry. I can't concentrate with all this noise Leo is creating." she said while I nodded over the music Leo has blaring since dad is at work. "Any word from Jason or Percy?" She said as I shook my head "No. Neither replied to my message." I said as the door dinged as we froze "Leo. Clean this mess up, if its my dad, we're all dead." I said walking to the door as Leo tried to pick up his mess but only succeeded in making it worse.

As I opened the door, I saw it was Percy and Jason "Hello Aphrodite, we got your message. Can we come in?" Percy said while I quickly nodded and let them in "Percy! Jason!" Leo said, standing up while they smiled at him "Hello, Leo." they said as they greeted everyone else and sat on the couches. "So, what brings you here?" Leo said as they shrugged their shoulders "Don't know, just wanted to come and see how everyone is doing." Percy said, while Jason nodded.

"Uh, Aphrodite, can I talk to you?" Percy said as everyone looked at him "In private?" he said awkwardly while I nodded "Want to talk upstairs?" I said as he nodded as Jason helped him up as we went to the elevator.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said as we appeared on the second floor "I want my memory back. I'm tired of waiting for it to come back, you said the only way to receive my full memory is if I trust you." he said taking a deep breath "So, I trust you. Help me get my memory back." he said as I stared at him in shock till I finally nodded as we stepped out of the elevator.

I looked around to see if anything will help him till I walked to my room with him in tow "This is my room. You gave it to me the week before we played Carter High. You helped me move out of Sally's apartment and into this one, despite it being freezing cold." I said, smiling slightly while he closed his eyes tightly "Are you okay?" I said worriedly as he nodded "Continue. Just a little headache." he said, gesturing for me to continue.

We walked out of my room towards his "This is your room. Leo always falls asleep on your bed every time everyone comes over here." I said as he put his hands up against his head, dropping his crutches as he fell to the ground but I caught him, making me stumble to the ground "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I said worriedly as he nodded "I'm fine." he hissed out as I struggled to help him onto his bed.

Once I got him on his bed, I reached into his fridge and grabbed him a water, which he took gratefully and downed it in about ten seconds flat "I needed that, thank you." he said taking his crutches from me "Do you want to rest?" I said as he shook his head "Take me to the third floor." he said as my eyes widened as confusion filled his eyes, but also realization.

"Do you want to take the elevator?" I said as he shook his head and removed the crutches and standing up slowly "What are you doing?" I said as he looked at me "Standing up." he said, removing my hands as he stood up, albeit a little shakily. "Let's go." He said, staring at me "Do you know the way?" I said as a thoughtful look appeared on his face till he smiled "Yes. I do remember." he said as I felt my hopes slowly rise as he walked out the door and up the stairs with me behind him.

' _This should bring his memories back for good'_ I thought as he opened the door to the weight room and looked around, studying everything in the room "I remember something here. I was lifting weights than you came in..." he trailed off, eyebrows furrowed in thought "No, it was...Artemis. We sat down right there." he said pointing at a bench 'What did you do?" I said as he frowned "We spoke, then..." he seemed at a loss for words till his eyes lit up and he smiled "We danced. Nearly all night till dad came in here and sent us to bed, saying he had work in the morning and we were keeping him up. We went to my room and fell asleep, then I woke up to the taste of cinnamon on my lips." he said smiling slightly till he suddenly collapsed, clutching his head and groaning as I ran towards him.

"Percy!" I said, turning him over to face me but he refused "My head hurts, _so bad_." he said, clutching his head even tighter as I quickly picked up my phone and called the first person that came up, not even bothering to see who it was "Get up here, _now._ We're on the third floor, Percy's in pain." I said, hanging up "Percy, roll onto your stomach." I said, struggling to turn him over but he refused, still clutching his head.

A few minutes later, Artemis came barging in and was by Percy's side in an instant as we tried to roll him over, but he still refused till he suddenly stopped moving. He slowly got up and looked at us "Aphrodite, Artemis? Why am I on the third floor?" he said, confusion evident in his eyes as tears started to form in my eyes.

But they weren't tears of pain or hurt. They were tears of joy.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for not updating this story for a while, feel free to review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, been a while since I've updated on this story and I apologize. Trying to work on three stories at once is not the best idea. But anyway, here's something for everyone. Thank you so much for being patient with me on my other stories. You guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If it isn't the best, I apologize, it's been a while since I've posted and that is mostly my fault.**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Aphrodite, you said Percy likes everything blue, right?" Artemis said while I nodded, wrapping up a 'I love you' letter to Percy. You may be wondering why I'm doing this, to put it in simple terms, Valentine's Day is today so you know how that goes. Our head coach decided we should congratulate the high school baseball team for nearly having a undefeated baseball season (if they win this last game which is very likely) so we decided to meet up at my place and make little candy baskets for the boys.

Obviously, Jason and Percy's are the largest. Filled with letters from random cheerleaders, balloons, and candy. _So much candy._ "Zoe, I don't think we're doing this right." Piper said uncertainly. "Do you have a better idea on how to do it?" "Yeah, let Aphrodite do it. She's the only one who actually knows how to make it." She said, "I don't really know how to make it. My mom is the only person who actually knows how to make it without it exploding." I said as Zoe went to speak only for the cookie mix to explode, making us scream and overall making a huge mess in the kitchen. "We're never going to get this done." Calypso said wiping off cookie mix from her face, "making blue food is hard and the boys baseball practice ends in an hour and a half. By the time their practice is over, we'll only be halfway done, maybe not even halfway." She said as the door opened.

Thinking it was Percy and the boys, I quickly jumped up and ran towards the door, only to run right into my mom and dad. You're probably wondering why Sally is here. She proved her loyalty to my dad, but Percy still doesn't trust her. We're still trying to get some things under control in our family. "Woah!" Dad exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. "What's got you in a rush?" He said smiling till he frowned as mom asked the question I hoped she wouldn't.

"Why is the cheerleading squad here and why is there cookie mix on the ceiling?" "And why is there cookie mix in your hair?" My dad said while I laughed awkwardly and looked towards everyone else, hoping they'll back me up. Thankfully, Silena came to my rescue. "Sorry for the huge mess we made. Since it's Valentine's Day today, we decided to make the boys little baskets." "As you can tell," Mackenzie said wiping cookie mix of her shirt. "It isn't good very well."

"Okay, that explains why the cheerleading squad's here, but that still doesn't explain why cookie mix is everywhere." My dad said giving me a look. "We're trying to make Percy blue cookies, " Artemis said. "And as you can tell, it isn't going well." Piper said. "Do you need help?" Mom asked, "I could make the cookies and you could make the candy baskets."

Linebreak

"Alright Jason, this is my heater, I dare you to hit it." I heard Percy say as I opened the boys locker room door. "Hurry up Aphrodite," Artemis said. "Someone might see us." She said as I walked inside and saw shoes and clothes scattered everywhere. "Disgusting," Zoe said looking around. "Boys can never stay clean." "No time to complain Zoe," Calypso said walking towards a locker.

"Where's Percy's locker at?" Artemis questioned while I nudged her and pointed to the first locker. "Not that hard." I said sitting down the small basket with the blue cookies and letters while Artemis set a slightly larger basket beside it. "Do you think they'll eat everything before school ends?" "Of course they will Piper," Zoe said. "In two hours?" Calypso said, "we just had lunch not even an hour ago." "Their boys." Zoe said walking out the locker.

"Let's go, the boys will be here any minute." I said walking out the door with everyone else behind me.

 **Percy POV**

"Great practice boys, remember the game is today. 7 o'clock, no interview." Coach Bray said while we sighed in relief. "Good," Leo said. "I can't stand wearing those suits." "Everyone knows you only wear it because Calypso is there." Travis said while we laughed at Leo's shocked expression. "What-no-I-" "Don't worry Leo," Jason said patting his shoulder. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Today's Valentine's Day Leo," I said smirking. "You could admit your love after school." I said as he glared at me till it changed into a smirk. "I'll admit when you admit your love for Artemis." He said while I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Alright, you two," coach Bray said smirking. "Head to the locker room, you'll be late for class." "We already late." I said.

"Go shower, I'll contact the school and tell them why you're late." He said while everyone nodded and headed to the locker room while I walked beside Jason. "I told you," I said while he stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" "You thought you could hit my heater." "I can," Jason protested but I shook my head, grinning. "No you can't. Coach Bray said my fastest is eighty seven. You won't hit it." "You threw a curveball, no one and I mean _no one_ can hit your curveball." He said opening the door and we were greeted with a shocking scene.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday," Jason muttered while I looked around. "It looks like the Easter bunny raided our locker room." I said looking at everyone's locker to see there were little candy baskets with ' _I love you'_ letters and other things. "Hey Percy," Leo said laughing while me and Jason walked towards him. "Look at the concentration on your face," he said pointing on a picture that was hanging on my locker. I looked at the picture and saw it was the game against Titan High, where I threw twelve strikeouts that game. "I was on a roll Leo," I said taking the picture off my locker. "I couldn't afford to be distracted." I said. "Plus it's hard to get twelve strikeouts in a Varsity game." Jason said.

"How come Percy's and Jason's are the biggest?" Connor whined while me and Jason looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Jason said but Connor merely pointed at our lockers, where we saw he was right. We had the biggest candy baskets out of everyone else. "Looks like Percy and Jason have their own fan club." Coach Bray said pointing at two smaller baskets with letters in it.

"Indeed," I said picking up a pink envelope and opening it, reading the letter.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I'll admit, when I first met you, I thought you were like the other rich kids that I knew. But that all changed when I got to know you better and better. Before I got together with Jason, I'll admit, I had a small crush on you. Nearly every girl in New Rome High did, except for Silena who saw you as 'adorable' but that must've been when you gave her the puppy dog eyes, saying you looked like a sea lion that needed help._

I chuckled at the memory but continued reading.

 _You are definitely the brother I never had. You're a little on the wild side but I think every boy is. I'm glad you came to New Rome, I'm glad we're still going to see each other for the next two years. Which means you can buy me lunch._

 _Love Piper,_

I closed the note, smiling and read a few more from Calypso, Aphrodite, Silena, and even Zoe. "Something tells me the girls are behind this," Jason said while I nodded. "How are we going to carry all this around school?" "That's easy Will," Leo said opening a bag skittles. "Oh no," Charles said in horror. "Who gave him skittles?" I demanded. "One of the girls," Jason said sighing.

"We start eating," Leo said with a grin on his face.

 **Artemis POV**

I was sitting in science class with the girls till a something hit the door. "Ouch!" Someone exclaimed. "Do you have to be so rough?" "Open the door, you idiot." Someone said annoyed. "You already ate most of yours Leo," I heard. "Told you," Zoe whispered from beside me. "That's Leo, Zoe." I whispered back as the door opened, revealing the boys.

"Coach Bray called," Ms. Robinson said. "He said you'll be late..." She trailed off when she saw the boys carrying baskets and balloons that said ' _I love you'_ and so much candy. "Oh," she said surprised. "Umm..." "Sorry, Ms. Robinson," I heard Percy say. "Apparently the Easter Bunny decided to raid our locker room." "Not that we're complaining," Travis said while she nodded.

"Go ahead and take your seats," she said while they nodded and walked towards their desks at the back of the classroom. "I think this is a little overkill don't you think girls?" Percy whispered walking past us while I looked at him. "You're one to speak Percy," Aphrodite whispered back. "I am." We rolled our eyes as they finally managed to sit down, the balloons forming a wall, hiding their faces from view while they started talking.

I just stared at them, trying to figure out what their talking about till I saw Percy slowly peek out from behind his balloons till he saw me staring at him and quickly ducked behind them, making me laugh quietly. I turned around, focusing on the assessment till something hit me in the back of the head, making me spin around and see Percy quickly duck behind the balloons.

I looked around to find what he hit me with and found a piece of paper balled up on the ground. I picked it up and was about to throw it back at him till my phone started to vibrate. _What are you doing Percy?_ I thought pulling my phone out.

 _Don't throw it back at me. Read what's on it._

I sighed and opened the ball of paper and read what he wrote on it.

 _Want to go to the fair together? Just me and you?_ My heart jumped. I smiled and looked back to see him staring at me expectantly. I nodded and he smiled so big I was worried his face was going to split in two. "Artemis," I heard Ms. Robinson say. "Yes, ma'am?" "Is something bothering you?" "No ma'am," I shook my head and turned back around, trying to remember what I was doing before Percy distracted me.

When I remembered what I forgot, I was distracted _again._ This time, I heard a crunching noise. Everyone looked to the back as did I, but when I did, I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped my lips. They were all squeezed together, hiding behind the balloons, the crunching noises happening more frequently. _Despite what they think, their never going to be sneaky._ I thought while Ms. Robinson stood up and walked towards them.

When she reached them, she moved the balloons out of the way and everyone either laughed or giggled. "So stupid." Zoe said rolling her eyes. To put it in simple terms, they looked like deers caught in headlights. Percy had a handful of blue jellybeans halfway to his mouth, eyes wide. Jason and the others looked no better. "I'll take these until the end of class." Ms. Robinson grabbed the balloons and sat them on the ground beside her desk.

"Good job." I mouthed to him while he rolled his eyes and put the jellybeans in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and focused on my assessment till my phone vibrated, _again._ _Will I ever get this done?_ I thought taking my phone out and reading the message.

 _We'll leave right after school. I'm free till 6:30. That means we have four hours of free time before I have to head to the game._ My phone was suddenly taken out of my hands. "I'll also keep this until class is over also." Ms. Robinson took my phone along with Percy's back to her desk. I looked at her desk and was surprised to see everyone else's phones there.

"Looks like we all got our phones taken away." Aphrodite said while Percy looked at me. "I hate you." I mouthed to him but he shook his head and put his head in his hands. "You love me." He mouthed back before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Linebreak

"Ready to go?" Percy said walking out of the school. "We aren't driving?" "When it's only a few blocks away?" He raised an eyebrow. "You that lazy." "No," I said as we walked down the sidewalk. "Just thought you'd want to drive to get there faster." "And spend ten minutes looking for a parking spot?" I went to speak till I realized he was right.

"Shut up," I said looking at him till he suddenly picked me up bridal style. "Percy!" I said blushing furiously. "Put me down!" I demanded but he shook his head. "Nope, you walk to slow. With how you walk, we won't get there until three." He said smiling. "Percy, people are watching." I whispered but he merely shrugged his shoulders. "They can watch. They've seen me do more embarrassing things." He said.

I knew he wasn't going to let me down, so I just gave up and got comfortable in his arms and put my head on his chest. "You seem pleased," Percy said while I looked at him. "I don't really have a choice do I?" I said raising an eyebrow. "No, you can always look grumpy or mutter things about me." "Hard to do that when I'm in love with you." I muttered as he put me on the ground.

"Come on, I'll pay." He said grabbing my hand and leading us to the ticket booth. Once we bought our tickets, we headed inside to see people everywhere and going on different rides. "What do you want to ride first?" He said while I looked around, trying to find one with the shortest line till I pointed at one. "That one." I said while he looked at it and laughed.

"Arty, are you only picking that because it's silver?" "No," I said. "it's because that's the only one that doesn't have the longest line." He snorted while I hit him in the shoulder. "Okay, no need to hurt me, jeez." He muttered while I smiled. "Just making sure you know." I said as he grumbled some more but nodded.

"Hey Percy!" I heard as we turned around to see Leo and Calypso. "Leo!" Percy exclaimed, pulling Leo into a hug. "Hey Artemis," Calypso said while I smiled. "Hey Calypso," I said as Leo and Percy walked towards us. "Percy drag you here?" I shook my head. "He asked me when we were in Ms. Robinson's class." She nodded.

"Leo did the same, but in a slightly different way." I raised an eyebrow, wanting to know how Leo asked her but was scared at what kind of answer I'll get. "Hey Calypso," Percy said hugging Calypso while Leo smiled nervously at me. "You still scared?" Percy questioned while Leo nodded furiously. "Who knew she was so accurate with the bow?" "I did." "And you didn't tell me?" Leo said glaring at Percy while he shrugged.

"You had it coming." "I didn't think they'd take it so personal!" "Leo, you filled the girls' locker room with dirty clothes and sweaty undergarments, of course they'll be mad." Percy said. "I apologized!" "After Artemis shot you in the butt with a dull arrow." Calypso stated while I smiled at Leo. "I was just proving my point." I said while he gulped.

"I feel sorry for any poor person who makes you mad." He muttered as we got on the ride.

The next four hours were great. We went on different rides and ate the remaining candy from his candy basket. Leo and Calypso left, saying they were going to eat something. Don't get me wrong, it was good to see them but I wanted it to be me and Percy.

"Want a stuffed animal?" Percy said pointing at a little booth. "Can you win it or do you need a girl to do it for you?" I said smirking. "Is that a challenge?" I shook my head. "Last time we went to a fair, you wasted all your money trying to win me a prize." He scowled. "I've gotten better." "That's hard to believe." I muttered.

"How many tickets does it cost to try?" Percy said. "Four tickets for three shots and six for five." The man said Percy nodded and handed him six tickets while he gave Percy the rifle. "You hit all six shots, you get one of the jumbo prizes." He said while Percy nodded. "Don't miss," I said smiling while he rolled his eyes and hit the first target.

I watched and was surprised to see he hit all five. "Told you I got better," he said looking at me with a smug look on his face while I rolled my eyes. "Which one do you want miss?" I looked at the large stuffed animals and found the one I wanted. "That one," I said pointing at the dolphin. "The dolphin." "Never knew you were one to like dolphins Artemis," Percy said. "I like dolphins," I said as he handed me the dolphin. "Their cute." "Like me?" Percy said while I shook my head.

"You're never be cuter than dolphins." I said holding the dolphin. "You're right," he said grabbing my free hand. "I'm way cuter than them." I laughed. "We have to leave, sadly." Percy said sighing as we walked out of the fair grounds. "The game starts in a hour and I have to be there in thirty minutes." I didn't want him to go, but I knew he was right.

We walked in comfortable silence till we stood in front of his front door." I guess this is where we part ways." Percy said turning towards me. "You going to be at the game?" "Of course," I said. "I always am, aren't I?" He shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

He looked like he was debating something till he did something that surprised me.

He kissed me.

My heart was beating a million miles an hour. His lips were warm and soft. After getting over my shock, I reached up and wrapped my free hand around his neck while he pulled me closer to him. "Oooh Percy, you sly dog!" I heard. Quickly pulling away from him, I turned and saw all the boys in Charles' truck, grinning from ear to ear. I felt my cheeks flame up. "What are you doing here?" Percy demanded, his face redder than mine.

"We were coming to pick you up," Jason said grinning. "But it seems you were rather busy." Everyone laughed. Percy turned toward me, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Sorry," I glared at him. "If anyone finds out about this-" "In my defense, you didn't stop me." My cheeks grew hotter when I realized he was right. "Whatever," I said quickly turning away from him and opened his door.

"I'll see you at the game." I quickly shut the door, trying to calm down my heart rate, hearing the boys taunt Percy. "You okay?" I jumped when I felt Aphrodite's hand on my shoulder. "Yeah," I said taking deep breaths, trying to control the blush that was covering my face. "You sure?" I nodded, feeling my heart beat slow down.

"By the way, I saw you lip locking with my brother." I looked at her in shock and disbelief, but the smirking face told me she wasn't lying. "Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded. "If Apollo finds out, he'll never let me live it down." "Everyone already knows," my jaw dropped. "You're never going to hear the end of it." She said walking back into the living room while I followed, already hearing Apollo laughter and taunts in my head.

Linebreak

"Hey Riley," Poseidon said. "Where's Miller at?" Riley looked around the bustling crowds. "I don't know, he was just behind me." Poseidon waved it off. "He's probably at the concession stand." "Most likely," Riley said sitting down. "Hello Aphrodite." She smiled. "Hello Riley, how have you been?" "Good, where's you're brother?" She pointed at the dugout.

"He should be in there." "I don't see him in there," everyone looked at him surprised. "Nor do I see the rest of the boys." "What?" We said in sync, looking towards New Rome's dugout to see none of the boys there. "Hey guys," I heard.

Turning around, I saw the boys. "Percy," Poseidon scolded. "Aren't you all supposed to be in the dugout?" "We were grabbing a snack," Travis said. "Eating all that candy in 90° heat wasn't the best idea." "Since when are you're ideas ever good?" I said while they scowled. "We have a few good ideas," Leo said. "Why are you even out here?" Poseidon questioned.

"It's hot dad," Percy said. "While you're all here relaxing in the shade, we're going to be in the heat, sweating. We need to stay hydrated." "And gum and sunflower seeds are supposed to keep you hydrated?" Calypso pointed at the jumbo packs of sunflower seeds and gum in Travis and Conner's hands. "Oh, look at the time," Jason said looking at his wrist.

"Let's go everyone, we're batting first." They quickly nodded their agreement and walked away. "Their going to get sick." "They aren't going to listen Silena," Piper said taking a drink of her water. "Their boys." "But you gotta admit girls," we all looked at Poseidon. "They can play some baseball." Everyone nodded when he said that. "So, undefeated huh?" Riley said while we nodded. "15-0." "No way." "Believe it Riley." Poseidon said nodding. "They win this they'll be undefeated."

Once everyone got situated, the game was starting. "You know who's batting first?" "We are dad," Aphrodite said. "Percy's batting first." "How much you want to bet he'll hit a home run?" Hermes said. "I ain't betting because I know it'll happen." Apollo said shaking his head. "You're just scared you'll lose to me again." Apollo glared at Hermes.

"Coach Bray made a deal with them." Everyone looked at Frank. "A deal?" I said while he nodded. "If Percy can throw a no hitter game, he'll buy them lunch for the whole year." "Percy can't throw twenty one strikeouts," Poseidon said. "He'll throw his arm out." "He didn't say twenty one strikeouts honey," Sally said. "He said a no hiitter." "Which means not a single runner can get on base." Riley hit Poseidon in the shoulder.

"I thought you would remember this stuff." "I do," Poseidon said glaring at Riley. "No you don't." Riley said grinning. "Just admit it." Poseidon opened his mouth to speak but Sally spoke. "Percy's batting." "Let's go Percy!" Poseidon said clapping his hands. "I bet you he'll knock it out of here on the second pitch." "Hermes, for the last time," I said annoyed. "No one is going to make a bet with you. The next time you even mention a bet, you'll regret it." Hermes paled.

"Jeez Artemis," Aphrodite said smirking. "You need to calm down. Would my brother's lips help?" Heat flamed up on my cheeks. "It might Aphrodite," Piper said while I glared at them. "Whatever," I said turning away from them and watching the game.

Linebreak

"Strike three!" The umpire said as the batter walked off to his dugout. "One more," Riley said shaking his head. "Can't believe Percy's throwing a no hitter ballgame." "Don't jinx it," Miller said. "You're known for jinxing things." Riley scowled. "Fifteen strikeouts." Poseidon said shaking his head. "Think Percy can throw one more?"

"Let's see." Riley said as the next batter came up. "Hurry up Percy," Leo said yawning. "I want to go home." Percy nodded and turned towards the batter. He shook his head a few times till he finally nodded.

He threw the ball, which the batter hit but it bounced till Percy grabbed it and threw it to the first basemen, ending the game. "Free lunch!" Travis shouted, holding his hands up in the air. "There it is," Poseidon said standing up. "Great way to end the ball season." "Indeed," Zeus said standing up.

"Hey dad," Percy said hugging Poseidon. "Where's my hug?" Percy laughed and gave Ricky and Miller a hug. "You did great Percy," Aphrodite hugged him. "Thanks sis." "How does your arm feel?" Zeus questioned. "Sore uncle, very sore." "I bet. Need a ice pack? I can go grab one at the concession store before it closes." "If you would Frank, thank you." He turned toward me.

"I'm going to go to the car," Poseidon said giving me and Percy a knowing look. "I'll go grab the boys," Silena said walking towards the dugout while everyone left, leaving me and Percy in a awkward silence. "So..." Percy didn't seem like he could form a sentence so I spoke. "Good game." He smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you came." Frank walked up with the icepack.

"Here you go Percy." He looked around confused. "Where'd everybody go?" "They're in the parking lot." He nodded and headed to the parking lot till he noticed we weren't following. "Uh, you two coming?" "We'll be there Frank, I just need to speak with Artemis real quick." He nodded, confused, but walked to the parking lot.

"Listen Arty," he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Um, about what happened." I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He turned red. "Um, before I left." Now it was time for me to turn red. "Oh, yeah." I said looking down, finding my shoes very interesting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Well that certainly hurt. He must've noticed my expression because he quickly spoke.

"Not like that!" He said quickly. "I just-I thought-" He kept struggling with his words till he sighed. "What I'm trying to say Arty, is I like you, a lot. I just thought you liked me the same way I liked you. If you don't, that's fine. We can always be friends." I stared at him in shock. "I'll see you at the house Arty, no doubt everyone will be there." He said turning away.

 _Do something you idiot!_ My mind yelled. I couldn't seem to find the words so I did the first thing that crossed my mind.

I kissed him.

Percy froze. His lips tasted salty. When I was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My heart was beating a million miles an hour, like it was about to burst out of my chest.

We pulled away, breathing hard. Our faces a very pleasant shade of red. "Um-I'm-" I pressed my fingers against his lips, silencing him. "Don't," I whispered. "So I take it you have the same feelings for me?" He questioned. "Does this answer your question?" I kissed him again.

"Yes," he said pulling away. "It does." I smiled at him. "Best we go catch up with everyone else." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders. "Don't want anyone to think we got kidnapped." I laughed, but nodded as he grabbed my hand.

Aphrodite smiled when she saw us. "Thought you two got kidnapped," Leo said. Percy shot me a _I told you_ look. "Not a word." I said while he shrugged his shoulders and hopped in the back of Poseidon's truck. Zeus spoke. "So do you boys want to go eat-" "Home." We stared at them surprised. "Okay," he said slowly. "You don't want to stop and grab something to eat?" They shook their heads.

"We're tired." Travis yawned while his brother nodded. "All you did was stand there for two hours." Calypso stated. "That's why we're tired." Leo said. "They keep their bodies moving to stay awake," Sally said. "Since they did nothing, they're tired." "Plus eating all that candy wasn't the best idea." "Since when are your ideas ever good?" I smirked at all of them, but none of them seemed to answer.

"They must be really tired," Aphrodite whispered. "Usually, someone always has something to say." I nodded. "Do you want me to stop by Mickey's and grab a few pizzas?" Zeus said. "Yes dad," Jason said. "We'll probably be up and grab something in the middle of the night. Since it's the weekend, we'll probably be out and about messing around."

I got in the back with Percy and sat beside him, slipping my hand into his. "See you at the house uncle." I leaned my head on his shoulder as Aphrodite joined us. "So I take it something good happened?" I just nodded. "Well, happy Valentine's day." I smiled.

Linebreak

"Arty," I heard. "Arty, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Percy peering through the door. "Percy," I whispered sitting up. "What are you doing here? You know how Aphrodite gets when someone peeks into her room. Especially if it's a boy." "Well it's a good thing that I'm her brother, it means I get a free pass." I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" He gestured for me to join him.

"Come on." Slowly, I got out of bed and walked over the girls till I reached the door. "Be careful, these doors tend to be squeaky." With Percy's help, I got outside the door. "So, what do you want?" He walked down the hallway till he reached his room.

"No one's in my room. I kicked everyone out. Jason's in the guest room, out like a light." I walked down the hallway till I reached him. "Will you please tell me why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" I said annoyed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed. "If you're trying to get me to sleep with you, forget about it." I shook my head furiously.

"The last time we slept in the same bed, you rolled on top of me, nearly suffocating me." He pressed his lips against mine. My knees went wobbly every time I felt his lips against mine. "It was an accident," he mumbled falling onto the bed, taking me with him. "It won't happen again." "It better not." I glared at him till he suddenly pulled out a folder.

"Percy," I said confused. "What is that?" He smiled. "Memories." He opened it while I scooted closer to him and saw pictures of me and him when we were kids. "Who made this?" I said, looking at the picture when Percy made me the necklace. He looked so shy, yet very cute. "My guess is Aphrodite, but I'm glad she did. I miss these times." "So do I." I said softly, leaning my head on his chest, looking at the pictures.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

 **So, hope you enjoyed another short chapter. Thanks for being patient with me. I posted my first chapter to The Apprentice, the sequel to Chaos Successor. I will not focus on it as much because I want to finish this story and Percy Jackson and the Peacekeeper.**

 **If you went and checked it out, it would mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed the short chapter and feel free to review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Perce," I groaned softly. "Percy." The voice whispered again. "Percy." I finally opened my eyes and saw Leo peeking in through the door. "What do you want?" I whispered, well aware of the sleeping beauty that was on my chest. "Me and a few others along with the rest of the baseball team are heading out to eat breakfast with Coach Bray." "So, what does that have to do with me?" "Do you want to go?" "No thanks Leo," I said wrapping my arms around Artemis's waist. "I'll stay here along with Jason."

He nodded and got ready to close the door till he noticed Artemis. "Hey, is that Artemis?" "Leo, get out!" He quickly shut the door, or rather slammed it, to be more precise. Artemis started to stir in her sleep. "What was that?" She mumbled, putting her hands on my chest. "Leo," I said kissing her forehead, bringing her closer to me. "What did he want?" "Wanted to know if I was going with him to breakfast?" She looked up at me, her beautiful silver orbs filled with sleepiness and annoyance, probably because Leo woke both of us up.

"Are you going?" I shook my head. "And leave you?" I kissed her on the lips softly. "Never." She smiled and put her head back on my chest. "Hold up," I extended my right arm. "Before you go back to sleep, let me wake Jason up." "Why?" "To see if he wants to go to breakfast with the boys." I started to hit the wall, trying to wake Jason up till she hit me in the chest, hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" I demanded.

"Just call him. No need to wake up everyone else in the house." I stopped and mentally slapped myself, a lot. After finding my phone, I dialed Jason's number. After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?" He sounded tired, like he didn't sleep at all last night. "Hey, did you get any sleep? You sound like you stayed up." "Everyone went downstairs to watch movies except for you and I. At three in the morning, they were still up. Poseidon drove them upstairs." "Okay," I started. "But why do you still sound like you're tired?"

"Percy, I'm sleeping in the guest room. The girls slept in Aphrodite's room except for Piper. Charles and Chris slept on the couches downstairs, do you know who that left me and Piper with?" My eyes widened. I felt nothing but pity for Jason and Piper. "Leo, the Stolls, Apollo, and Hermes?" "Yes, how they're still up and running, I have no idea." I shook my head. "Sorry about that Jason, maybe next time, we'll give them sleeping medicine," I suggested. "That way it'll knock them out for good." He laughed.

"That'll be nice Percy. That would be nice." I nodded till I realized I forgot about why I called him. "Oh, by the way, you going out to eat breakfast with Coach Bray and the rest of the baseball team?" He hung up.

"I'll take that as a no then." I mumbled before setting my phone on the dresser. "Well, I guess he ain't going," I said. "Go back to bed," Artemis grumbled, wrapping herself up in the covers. "You have to share," I whined. "I'm cold too." "You poor thing." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "Artemis," I moved my hands toward her stomach.

"Percy," she said, her voice muffled. "Don't you dare." I grinned and started to tickle her. Artemis jumped out of the covers. "Percy!" I pinned her down on the bed and started to tickle her relentlessly. "You going to share?" She shook her head, trying to breath but ended up laughing. "N-Never," she managed to get out, her face red.

"You're going to share," I said as she tried to hit me, but it was futile. "Fine," she said. "Fine, I'll share." I smirked and released her.

She sat up, gasping for air, trying to glare at me but failed. "I hate you." I grinned and hugged her. "I love you," I murmured while she turned around and looked at me, sitting in my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you too." She brought her lips to mine.

Her lips tasted like cinnamon and she had that same scent that she's always had. The smell of forests and cinnamon. "I'm sorry." I looked at her confused. "About what?" She looked up at me, her face full of guilt and shame. "Hurting you," she said. "Believing _him,"_ I knew who she was talking about. "I don't deserve-" I cut her off by kissing her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I said. "Because I love you. And everything that happened in the past, is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. We all learn from our mistakes." She smiled and kissed me again, pushing me back onto the bed.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

 _You have nothing to be sorry about._ I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Hey Aphrodite," Artemis greeted, sitting on the bench beside me. "Hello Arty," she looked at me annoyed. "Like I've told Apollo, don't call me that." "But Percy can?" I questioned, smirking. "He's different." "How?" "He's my best friend." "You mean your boyfriend?" She stared at me shocked and surprised. "How did you-" "Oh, so you two are together?" She glared at me.

"Yes," she admitted. "That's good," I said. "He needs someone like you in his life." The rest of the girls came up. "So, what brings everyone here today?" Silena said, looking at the baseball field. "What do you mean Silena?" Piper questioned. "We're always here. You're just always missing." "Because she's lip locking with Charles behind the school." Silena glared at Zoe but she glared back.

"Like you and Percy didn't do that during your free time?" Everyone gasped and looked at Zoe shocked, who looked like she was about to murder Silena. "Zoe," Piper leaned in, smirking. "Is she telling the truth?" "Are you really going to listen to her?" "I saw it myself!" Zoe lunged at Silena, but Frank appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Let me go, Chinese boy!" Frank seemed hurt by that comment but didn't release her. "Promise you won't kill Silena?" Zoe continued to struggle furiously till she finally sighed and nodded. "Fine," she muttered, glaring at Silena. "I won't kill her." Frank nodded and released her. "Frank," Hazel said, seeming very pleased that Frank was here.

 _I sense love in the air._ I thought looking at Frank and Hazel. "Hey Hazel," he sat beside her. "I saw you all over here and decided to join you." He looked back at the baseball field. "So, why did coach Bray call the boys and girls baseball teams here?" "He called them here?" I questioned while he nodded. "Said their going to play a game, he didn't say what but it seems like it's going to suck for the boys." Finally, the boys and girls emerged from one of the dugouts, wearing their usual clothes.

"Why is Percy wearing those?" I pointed at Percy. He was wearing a gray hoodie, black shorts, Nike's, and white leggings. "Same goes for Jason." Piper said, looking at Jason in embarrassment and shock. "Percy, Jason," coach Bray said smirking. "You chose a bad day to wear white leggings." "We didn't have any jeans." Jason said. "So we improvised." Coach Bray shook his head. "Ladies, thank you for joining us today." The girls shrugged.

"Beats running with Coach Gore." Coach Bray nodded. "Coach," Travis said. "Why is there a tee?" He smirked and spoke. "I'm glad you asked Travis. Today, since both teams won their final games, we are going to have a little fun." Everyone raised an eyebrow except for the boys, who looked like they were dreading the answer.

"What kind of game?" I said as he turned towards me, smirking and raised two bats. "Since school's over, we'll play till five or till everyone gives up." "What's the _game_?" Percy emphasized the word game. "Well Percy, it's very simple. Girls, go grab your gloves please." The girls nodded and headed to the dugout while he spoke again. "Today, the boys will be batting and the girls will be on the field." The boys seemed excited till he continued.

"As you all know, there is a tee." He gestured to the tee while everyone nodded. "It's just like average baseball, except there will be no pitcher. Instead, the batter will have to spin around, his head on the bat while the rest of us counted to ten." The boys eyes widened while the girls all got evil grins. "Once we hit ten, the batter will try to hit the ball and get on base, all while trying to keep his balance. All the boys will go. Once this game is over, we'll move on to something else." He tossed Percy and Jason the bats.

"Good luck Percy!" Artemis shouted smiling while everyone laughed. "You're up first Percy." Percy looked like he didn't want to but walked up to the tee as coach Bray put a ball on it. "I have to record this." I pulled out my phone while everyone else did the same. "Time to see the boys make themselves look like fools."

"Ready Percy?" "No," he admitted while coach Bray smiled. "And you have to go fast." Percy nodded and put the bat to his head and started to spin around in a circle. "Seven, eight, nine, ten!" Percy stopped spinning and immediately started to move to the left, towards the boys. "Wrong way Percy!" I said laughing as he went to the right but then started to move forward.

"Don't fall Percy!" In a last attempt, he threw the bat towards the tee but missed completely and fell straight down on the dirt. "Jason, you're next." Jason walked up, trying to contain his laughter. "Keep laughing Grace, let's see how well you do." Percy stood up, his back covered in dirt. "Like I said Percy," coach Bray said. "Bad day to wear white."

After fifteen minutes, none of the boys hit the ball, only fall back into the dirt and sometimes, even the fence, but little did I know it would get better.

"I hate this!" Percy screamed while I smiled. "Don't worry boys, your suffering is over." They looked relieved till he spoke again. "But we still have forty five minutes left, that's enough time for three more games." They groaned. "Now we're going to play dodge ball." Everyone frowned. "Dodge ball?" Percy questioned. "Yep, head down to left field line, all of the boys." Confused, they all headed to left field.

"Girls, come over here please." The girls walked towards him while he picked up a bat and put all the balls in a small bucket. "Alright," he yelled loud enough so they heard him. "We're going to play dodge ball, but with balls." I couldn't see them but I know their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What!" Leo screamed so loud I heard him clearly.

"Ready," "No," Jason yelled. "Not ready!" "One," "Coach, this isn't funny!" Percy yelled but he continued. "Two!" He halted. "You have to run from left field to right field, then head back, all without getting hit by the ball." He picked up a ball and tossed it up in the air, then hit it. The boys took that as their cue and ran. "Run boys!" Someone shouted as Coach Bray continued to hit the balls, moving with their movement till one hit Leo.

"Leo's out!" He shouted as Percy and the Stolls reached right field and turned back. "I can't breathe," Frank said, wiping away tears. "Oh, that had to hurt." Zoe said. "What?" She pointed at Percy, who was on the ground while the boys around him were laughing. "What happened?" "One of the balls hit him square in the back right after he ran past the line." "You okay Percy?" Coach Bray yelled while Percy stood up and nodded.

"Let's see it." Percy raised his hoodie for us to see a bruise spot dead center on his back. "Put some ice on it whenever you get home." Percy nodded as they walked back to us. "Now that that's out of the way," coach Bray smirked.

"Time to race."

 **Six months later**

 **Percy POV**

I set the bar down, sweat pouring down my face. "How does it feel to be a junior?" Coach Bray questioned, leaning against the wall while me and Jason switched spots. "Good," Jason said, removing the pair of 5's. "Come on Jason," I said. "If I can bench 235, you should be able to at least do 225, maybe 230." "He's right Jason," coach Bray said.

"Even Travis and Connor are benching 205." Jason grumbled but put the 45's back on and sat on the bench. "So Percy," Leo said looking at me. "You and Artemis." Everyone in the work out room looked at me. "Yeah, what about it?" "Discuss your romantic affairs after practice," coach Bray said. "Put everything up. We're going to start running." Everyone groaned.

"My arms hurt," Travis whined. "And now my legs will hurt." I looked at the freshman class and smirked. "Do you guys remember when we were freshmans?" "Yeah," Jason said. "Why?" I tossed my head towards the freshmans. Travis grinned. "Oh, it's going to suck for you, especially since it's Friday." They looked at us confused.

"What are you talking about?" Casey questioned. "You'll find out," I said smirking as I headed outside, squinting from the suns intense rays. "Man, why do we have to work so early?" "So, we don't have to work when it's a hundred degrees Leo," Jason said as we headed to the track.

"Who's that?" Travis questioned as we neared the track. "Don't know," I said. "Let's go see." I walked towards coach Bray, seeing him talk to a few people along with a few more kids around my age. "Boys!" He called, gesturing us over. "Those are coaches," Michael said. "But I've never seen them before." We walked up as they looked at us.

"So these are them huh?" We frowned. "Yep." Coach Bray put his hand on mine and Jason's shoulder. "These are my boys. I love them like my own sons." "Coach," Jason said confused. "Who are they?" "Ah, I was going to tell you when school started in a few weeks but I suppose I can tell you now." He gestured to the coaches. "New Rome got bumped up." "Bumped up?" Connor questioned.

"New Rome is now a 6A team instead of a 5A," he explained. "These are the coaches of the teams we will be playing in a few months." We looked at each other and Leo said the thing that was on all of our minds. "Aren't 6A teams like, cheats?" They stared at us questionably. "Play dirty," Travis said. "Like to talk a lot of trash-" "Alright," coach Bray said, giving us a look and looking at them apologetically.

"Excuse my boys, they aren't usually like that." They waved it off, but one of the boys didn't seem to keen on letting it go. "6A is where the big boys play," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then why are you in it?" "Percy-" Coach Bray said but he spoke. "You think you're better than everyone else? In 6A, there are boys taller _and_ faster than you. Then we'll see if you're the fastest high school runner in the 6A league." I opened my mouth to speak, but Jason stopped me, shaking his head.

"Wait till the football season." I nodded, reluctantly and looked at him. Around my height, definitely stronger than me, but looks like he doesn't have the speed, which gives me an advantage. Westover High.

"Westover High," I said. "I heard about you. Have a good coach, but the players," I shook my head. "Not so much. Like to be dirty." "Watch your back Jackson, heard it still burns from your little car accident." "It was good talking to you, Jerry." The coach from Westover High shook his hand, then shook mine. "I hear a lot about you Percy Jackson, same goes for the rest of your team." I nodded as he released my hand and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go." The boy glared at me but I glared back. "Now." The boy nodded and walked away from us. "Ass," I muttered, turning away from him as the rest of the coaches all walked away. "So 6A huh," Leo said once the last coach exited the gates. "Yeah," I said. "6A."

 **One month later**

 **Aphrodite POV**

"Ugh, it's too hot to be practicing." Silena whined. "Well, you don't have to." We heard as Sarah, our head coach walked into the door. "What do you mean?" Artemis questioned. "The football team has no water girls since most of them quit." "I was forced to," Zoe said. "Anyway, you are going to help them, since most of you are...in a relationship with them, so it shouldn't really matter. So, go ahead and put your regular clothes on and head outside to the field."

Linebreak

"Hey ladies!" Leo waved at us, before ducking under a football that sailed over his head. "Leo, do us a favor and grab a couple dummies, Beckendorf, go grab a couple too." Coach Bray turned towards us. "What brings you here ladies?" "Heard you need a few water girls," Sarah said. "I decided to lend you a helping hand." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Water's already ready, it's over there," he gestured to where the rest of the football team was at. "What are you doing coach?" I said curiously. He smirked. "Oklahoma Drill." We looked at him curiously, but he shook his head and gestured for us to follow him. "Men, gather around!" The football team huddled around him, but were surprised to see us.

"The ladies here, are not going to be practicing, but be helping us." "How?" Percy questioned. "Are you questioning our ability to help?" I said smirking. "Of course not Aphrodite, I've learned not to tempt women. All thanks to Zoe." Zoe smiled. "Anyway, Percy, go to this side," he pointed to the left. "Jason, go to the other side." "What are we doing?" Questioned Jason.

"Oklahoma Drill." Apparently, the boys knew what he was talking about because they suddenly got very excited. "This, is what we call the Oklahoma Drill. A two vs two. Percy's running," "Obviously." Percy said tossing a football into the air. "Travis is his blocker." "And what does Connor do?" Travis smirked at my question and looked at Connor.

"My job is to take Connor out of bounds." He gestured to the dummies. "Two on either side in a straight line. Jason's job is to prevent Percy from getting past him while my job is to get Connor out of bounds." "Sort of like a last man standing?" He nodded. "Exactly Artemis." "Gather around everyone," coach Bray said as we walked towards him.

"Fresh meat," he looked towards a group of football players. "Fresh meat?" I said confused as he spoke. "Freshman, this is how we separate the men from the boys. Those who want to play and those who don't want to." I nodded as Travis and Connor stood in front of each other, Jason a few feet behind Connor while Percy is a few feet behind Travis.

"Alright boys," coach Bray said smirking as everyone leaned in eagerly. Nearly crushing us. "Jason Grace vs Percy Jackson. Who will win?" He put the whistle to his lips. "Connor, I heard Travis talking about you behind your back, saying he's the best safety." Travis shook his head, putting the mouth guard in his mouth. "Jason, Percy said he's a better quarterback than you." "Yes indeed Jason," Percy smirked.

Coach Bray spoke. "All freshman, you ain't going to live if you go against Percy or Jason. Don't even try it." He looked at us. "Best you stand by me ladies, I don't want you to get hit." We took his advice and stood by him. He turned back towards Percy and Jason.

"Ready, set, go!"

 **One month later**

 **Percy POV**

"Just wear it." I sighed as Aphrodite put the knee brace in my hands. "Aphrodite, seriously." I gave it back to her. "I'll be fine." "Percy," Jason said. "Maybe you should put it on." "Shut up Jason." Aphrodite yelled. "Artemis!" Artemis walked out of the girls' locker room, tying the bow on top of her head. "What Aphrodite?" "Tell your boyfriend to wear the knee brace." Her face turned bright red before she controlled herself and turned towards me.

"Wear the knee brace." "No." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "No?" I nodded. "I don't need it." "And why don't you need it?" "Because I'm fine without it." "Better to be safe than sorry. I don't want you to get hurt." I shook my head.

"Please?" I knew what she was doing. I quickly turned away from her. "Don't look at her," I muttered, stopping myself from looking at her. "Don't look at her." Despite me telling myself not to, I turned towards her and saw she had a sad expression on her face, her bottom lip sticking out, her silver eyes looking at me pleadingly.

My strong will crumpled. "Fine." I took the knee brace from Aphrodite. Her expression brightened. "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "See you after the game." I nodded dumbly as she walked back to the girls' locker room. "Love you Percy." I glared at Aphrodite, but she merely smirked and walked back to the locker room.

"Percy! Jason!" I looked behind me and saw Travis with his helmet in his hands. "You need to hurry up," he said gesturing to the locker. "We only have about fifteen minutes." My eyes widened as did Jason's. "Come on, coach has been looking for you." I nodded and headed back to the locker room. "Weird playing at another stadium on opening game." He nodded and opened the door, where coach Bray was pacing around.

"There you are," he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me towards my locker. "You haven't even got your pants on, you haven't even put your leggings on. Hurry up!" I threw off my bag and started to undress. "Sorry coach," I said putting on my leggings then putting my pants on over. "It won't happen again." "It better not." He gestured for everyone to gather up around him.

"Westover High. Not the best teams in the 6A division, but definitely not the worst. Usually make it to the finals, made it to the state championship thre times in the last seven years." Everyone nodded. "They love to pass, and run shotgun plays. Where's my free safety at?" Connor raised his hand. "It's going to be up to you and the cornerbacks to defend deep zone." He turned towards me and Jason.

"Need to put our jerseys over our pads and we'll be done." He nodded. "Percy, you and Jason will run zone coverage. From the line of scrimmage to fifteen yards is all yours." "Blue zone?" Jason questioned while he nodded.

"Free safety and corners have gold zone, linebackers have blue zone along with Travis." He looked at Frank. "You control the middle, stop any runs up the middle big guy." Frank nodded. We put our pads on and started to tuck our jerseys in. "Ready coach." He raised an eyebrow. "Going to play with no shoes?" I looked down and saw I had on my white socks, but no cleats. "Right," I sat down and quickly put my shoes on, tying the laces.

We stood up.

"Alright boys," coach Bray said. "Let's go get us a win."

Linebreak

"Captains." I nudged Jason. "Come on Jason." "Where's Frank?" "Already with coach Bray." He nodded while we walked towards Frank. "Percy," I looked at coach Bray. "Remember that boy a few months back?" I frowned. "What boy?" "The one you nearly started a fight with." Oh, that boy. "Yeah, what about him?" "Don't pick a fight with him."

Confused, I nodded as the refs spoke. "Captains," "Go ahead."We walked towards the other captains from Westover High. "Captains, shake hands." I shook my hand with the captain across from me. "Derek," he said. "Percy." He nodded and released my hand. I shook the one's hand on his left. "Adam," "Percy." He released my hand while I looked at the other and realized why coach Bray didn't want me to start a fight with him.

"Long time Jackson." I bit my tongue, holding back a nasty remark. I gripped his hand tightly while he did the same. "Percy," I hissed, "Jacob." _Jacob huh?_ Ilooked at his jersey. _I got you 88. Probably a tight end. Perfect, you'll run right into me._ The ref spoke. "Visiting team, do you want head or tails?" "Heads." "Home team has tails." He tossed the coin up in the air.

He caught it and put it on his arm. "It's head. Visiting team choose." I spoke before he could continue. "We'll defer. And we'll take the North side." He seemed surprised but nodded. "Visiting team will defer. Let's have a good game boys."

 _That's going to be close to impossible._

 **Aphrodite POV**

"You got to admit," Sarah said. "They have a nice stadium." We nodded. "True," coach Bray said. "But I like ours better." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Never knew you would admit something like that Jerry." He shrugged. "I know. Crazy, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm worried." We looked at him confused. "Why," I said. "Percy." "I know, he wouldn't wear his knee-" "It's not that." "Then what is it Jerry?" Sarah questioned. He sighed and spoke.

"6A teams are well...dirty. Very dirty. Percy already has a personal vendetta against 88. I know problems will erupt between both teams. I just hope it does escalate into a fight." "It can't bad," I said. "Right?" He shook his head. "I know your brother Aphrodite, something will happen."

"I hope nothing bad happens," Sarah said. "Their good boys." "We're kicking coach," Percy said while he nodded. "Alright, kickoff team, you're up." The kickoff team went onto the field as did Jason and Percy but he pulled them back. "You two stay here." "But we're on the kickoff team." Jason said. "I know, but I need my two power players." They nodded, confused.

"Defense, you're up." Coach Bray said stopping Percy and Jason again. "What now coach?" Percy questioned annoyed. "Do not and I mean it. Do _not_ start a fight." He looked mostly at Percy when he said this. "Loud and clear." "I mean it Perseus." Everyone knows Percy hates it when someone calls him by his full name.

"I can't promise, but I will try." Coach Bray sighed but nodded. "He's not going to listen," Zoe said. "You don't know that," Piper said. "Whatever." The game finally started. "Coach, are you running zone control?" Everyone stared at me surprised but he smiled and nodded. "Yes." "Hut!" The quarterback dropped back a few feet and threw the ball to a wide receiver.

He caught it but Michael swatted it out of his hands. "Good job Michael-Woah!" Coach Bray stopped when the reciever shoved Michael back roughly, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. "I thought cornerbacks were supposed to be quick on their toes." He spat before Lee shoved him. Within seconds, they were at each others faces. Our eyes widened. A full out fight was about to break out.

"Break it up!" Other players from both sides were at each others faces. Even the refs couldn't break all of them up. Percy wrapped his arms around Lee and started to drag him back. "Defense, on me." Slowly, they broke up and went to their respective sides. "Keep them under control Percy," coach Bray said.

I looked at Artemis as Sarah spoke. "Something tells me this isn't going to a fair game." We nodded at that.

Linebreak

The game was slowly starting to get out of control. We're winning by three touchdowns, all scored by Percy. Westover High has three points, but many near fights have almost happened. Even Charles nearly got into a fight. "Their cheats," Calypso said. "Worse than when we played Carter High a few years back." "And they were pretty dirty." Silena added.

"Jerry," coach Bray looked at Sarah. "Didn't a big fight happen between New Rome and Westover High about ten years ago?" He nodded. "We were still in high school, but a huge fight happened. Both teams came from the sidelines and fought. Had to get security to break up the fight. After that, a rivalry erupted between New Rome and Westover High. I fear the same thing might happen again." He was interrupted by multiple whistles.

I looked back to the field and couldn't believe what I saw. The one Percy hated was on top of a player, hands gripping the face mask. He got off and started to taunt, saying things and gesturing him forward. The player on the ground jumped up, and I saw the New Rome jersey.

"Hey break it up!" Coach Bray ran onto the field with the rest of the coaches. "That's Jason," Piper said shocked as Percy and Frank held Jason back while coaches from both sides got their teams under control. "Jason, deep breaths, buddy." Frank said while Jason nodded. I couldn't see his face through the tinted visor, but I knew his face was red in anger.

"What's this teams problems?" Leo said. "They act like we hit their mothers." "Personal foul," the ref said. "Defense, number two." "Wait what?!" Now it was coach Bray's turn to explode. "You can't throw him out of the game, what about 88? He kicked my boy, why isn't he out of the game?" "Coach, head back or you'll also be thrown out." Coach Bray looked like he was about to knock the ref out.

"Great," Percy said. "Now we're being cheated. Will this ever stop?" "Coach, we don't got a quarterback," Will said. "If we can't find a quarterback, we'll have to use someone or forfeit the game." "Percy can do it." Everyone stared at Jason surprised. "Jason," Percy said. "You know me. I can't even throw twenty yards." "You can throw farther if you fix your grip." "Alright, offense, you're up. Tristan, you're running back, Percy's at QB." Percy looked at me.

"You'll be fine," I said, but he doesn't seem convinced. "You got this Percy!" As he walked onto the field, everyone seemed surprised he was playing quarterback. "Let's go Percy!" I heard my dad yell. "You got this!" Percy seemed slightly better, knowing he has his friends and family supporting him. "Their going to blitz," Jason said.

"Percy's going to have faults, but don't count him out." "You sure Jason?" Lee questioned. Jason nodded. "Jason's right," Coach Bray said. "Once Percy gets it under control, he'll be fine." "And then they won't be able to stop Percy once he gets started." Jason said smirking. "Hut!" The snapper snapped the ball, but it was slightly high for Percy.

"Get the ball Percy!" Coach Bray shouted as Percy grabbed it, but got tackled to the ground. "Get up Percy," Jason said. "You're alright." Percy stood up, with the help of Leo and Beckendorf. "All day Jackson!" One of the Westover High players shouted. "All day!" Jason growled. "I hope Percy knocks him out." "Oh, he will Jason," Coach Bray said.

"He will." "Hut!" Percy caught it this time, but got tackled by the same player, but he hit him in Percy's knee, his weak knee. The refs blew the whistles, but they didn't get off Percy till Charles and another New Rome player shoved them off. "Get the doctor," coach Bray said running towards Percy. Everyone was silent, save for Westover High.

Coach Bray kneed next to him. Percy nodded as he moved his leg, stretching it. "After a few minutes, Percy slowly stood up with the help of the doctor and Leo. Everyone sighed in relief. Coach Bray ran back to us along with the doctor. "Is he okay?" Artemis asked worriedly. They nodded. "He's fine, if he didn't have the knee brace on, he would've been in serious pain." Jason looked at me.

"It's a good thing he wore that knee brace huh?" Me and Artemis nodded. "Alright Percy," he said. "They had their fun, now it's your turn." "Third and twenty four," Lee said. "Better be a miracle." Both teams got set. "Wait, what play is Percy running?" Jason questioned. "He didn't tell me. Just said he had it under control." "That isn't reassuring coach," Jason muttered.

"Hut!" Percy caught the ball, but instead of trying to throw it, he ran it. "Go Percy," Jason said as Percy cut left and right before getting tackled. "Fourth and twelve," coach Bray said. "Punt team!" "Coach, we're going for it!" Percy shouted. "Keep them off the field!" Coach Bray sighed.

"Blue 12," Percy said. "We're running blue 12." They were confused by Percy's actions, but nodded nonetheless. "Hut!" Percy dropped back and threw it. "Come on Will," Jason said. "That's all you." The ball sailed about twenty yards before Will caught it. "Yeah, Percy!" Jason shouted, smiling while coach Bray laughed.

Linebreak

Apparently, Percy was a better quarterback that everyone thought. He's thrown four touchdowns, and hasn't thrown a single interception. To say the football team was hyper is an understatement. The crowd was no better. "Fifteen seconds left," Jason said looking at the scoreboard. "Visiting team, 49, Westover High, 10. I quite like the sound of that." "Percy has sixty four yards to cover," Sarah said.

"Think he can cover it in one throw?" Everyone nodded. "I told you, once he gets started, you can't and won't stop him." "Hut!" Percy dropped back, till he suddenly threw it. It was probably his farthest throw. "Come on Chris!" Travis shouted.

Chris must've kicked it into top gear. He reached his arms out and caught the ball before landing in the end zone. "Yeah!" Jason was way too excited. He kept bumping into everyone, coaches, players, and cheerleaders, me more than anyone. "Jason, calm down." Coach Bray said laughing. "I think Aphrodite is getting tired of you hitting her." I nodded. He smiled sheepishly and turned toward me.

"Sorry." "It's fine Jason, I understand your excitement." The kickoff team jogged onto the field while the offense jogged back to the sidelines. Jason engulfed Percy in a bear hug. "What I'd tell you?" Jason questioned releasing Percy. "I told you Perce, I knew you could do it." Percy took off his helmet, revealing his raven black hair which was messy, more than usual, but his sea green eyes were sparkling.

"I didn't think I could," he admitted. "I couldn't throw as a freshman." "That's two years ago Percy," I said. "You're a junior, you've come a long way." Everyone nodded.

"Game's over," coach Bray said. "Let's shake hands." They all made faces but nodded. "See you on the bus." Percy gave Artemis a kiss before being yanked away.

"Come on Percy," Jason slung his arm over Percy's shoulder. "You led us to victory, you deserved to be in the front."

Linebreak

The ride back home was peaceful, sort of. The players were still pumped from the game, but the cheerleaders were worn out. Artemis was asleep beside me, using me as a pillow. I stroked her cheek softly with my free hand.

"Hey Percy," coach Bray said. "Hmm," I looked over my seat and looked at him. "You're on the radio." I raised an eyebrow as he turned the radio up. "Everyone, quiet down!" He said. "Percy's on the radio." Everyone quieted down as the radiomen spoke.

"Lots of good football games today." "Indeed Gary, but I'm more focused on New Rome's quarterback that took over in the second quarter against Westover High." Everyone whispered excitedly, Jason nudged my shoulder. "I wonder who their talking about?" I smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "Indeed, Rick, Percy Jackson. New Rome' starting running back for three years, doiminated the field against Westover High as New Rome's quarterback."

"Yeah!" Everyone clapped me on the back and shoulder. Artemis stirred in her sleep. "Guys, come on." I said gesturing to Artemis. They smiled sheepishly and quieted down.

I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Sorry for the slow updates, if it ain't the best, I apologize. But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
